Assassination Classroom Assistant
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: Having a dark past but strives for a bright future. Called the greatest assassin in his generation, nicknamed "The True Reaper". Now he has too help kill Koro or the world is done for, through there is far more to this story them meets the eye. Naruto x Irina
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Naruto doesn't have whisker marks.

Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

YEARS AGO IN MIDDLE SCHOOL

"Again... Why does it keep happening?", a kid asked himself as he has spiky blood hair and ocean blue eyes. The room is currently in bad shape as the desks were destroyed along with countless students on the ground bleeding and hurt badly but soon the kid felt a had touch his head causing him to look up seeing a smiling Gakuhō Asano.

"Hello Naruto, are you ok?", Gakuhō asked while Naruto looks down shaking as Gakuhō just sighs and looks at the damage at all the hurt students. Which Naruto just stares at his bloody fingers.

YEARS LATER AT KINUGIGAOJA JUNIOT HIGH SCHOOL CLASS 3-E. WIHIN CLASS 3-E.

"How do you do? I'm the one who blasted your moon", was the first thing Koro said as he's standing in the room with an 18 year old Naruto on his right which he's staring out the window at the cresent moon since one day a large part of the moon was vaporized into nothing. He's currently wearing a black suit with the coat unbuttoned. On Koro's left is Tadaomi Karasuma. All the students become silent hearing his words. Koro looks like an octopus but he's about three meters tall, and has a large, bulbous head with a large smile and small, beady eyes. He has two feelers as arms, with two fingers each, and uses the rest of his tentacles to walk with. He wears a black academic dress, a small black square academic cap with a yellow tassel, and a black tie with a yellow crescent-shaped moon on it.

"I plan to do the same to earth next year. Nice to meet you", Koro said causing Naruto to face palm while all the students sweat drop.

"Long story short. Mr. Tentacles here is giving is a year to kill him and for some fucked up reason he wants to be a teacher... So now you guys have until graduation which is a year later to kill him, also its top secret so no telling", Naruto said to everyone as he then yawns.

"Um... What is that? Is that the alien or whatever that came to attack us?", Kōki asked confused which veins appears on Koro's forehead annoyed.

"How rude! I'll have you know I was born and raises on earth!", Koro yelled loudly at them.

"I'm afraid I can't discuss the details, but he's telling the truth. Im Karasuma from the Ministry of Defense. Come Marcg next year, this creature who smashed the moon will destroy earth as well. Only the worlds leaders know about this. If news of this guy gets out there, we'd be looking at a global panic. You've got to kill him in secret before that happens. In other words...an assassination", Tadaomi says as he pulls out a green rubber like knife and swings for Koro's head but he disappears and reappears in his left.

"But this guy...", Tadaomi says she thrusts the wreaking forward but he disappears again she reappear behind him.

"Is extremely fast! You try to kill him...and he ends up grinning your eyebrows instead immaculately. This super being has the power to turn a full moon into a crescent. His speed tops out at Mach 20! In short, if he gets away, we'll be left helpless, awaiting our destruction", Tadaomi told them.

"Whoever kills him here 10 billion Yen", Naruto said shinning all of them.

"You save earth and get paid for it", Naruto said to them as green stripes appear on Koro's face.

"Luckily, he doesn't think much of you. See? Those green stripes mean he's looking down on you!", Tadaomi told all of them.

"If the government can't kill me, how could you? Even when they sent there cutting edge fighter jets after me... I ended up giving them a coat of wax right there in midair!", Koro told them which there surprised at hearing that while Naruto brings in guns she ammo.

"Find a chink in his armor and strike it. These will only hurt him but humans. Tell friend and family then It won't end well... Now the class begins now", Naruto told them and then he notices Nagisa in the room as there there eyes met causing Naruto to smile seeing this.

LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU LIKED BUT HATE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AT ALL.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. The guest who wanted to know, Nagisa is a guy.

Chapter 2

"Now... I am the assistant Teacher, Naruto Uzumaki but you can call me Naruto Sensei or Mr. Uzumaki... I'm glad to be here today", Naruto told them with a smile as the students are surprised.

"Nar...uto...?", Kaede said remembering that name from somewhere.

"I got assigned here to see how things go. See of Mr. Tentacles is up to anything as well as helping out in your school work, any questions?", Naruto asked the class as Hinano was the first to raise her hand gaining Naruto's attention.

"I have three questions, one how old are you, two are you dating anyone, three are you into highschool girls?", Hinano asked Naruto who just blinks as the others are shocked at her questions.

"I'm eighteen years old, I'm single, and I'm not into highschool girls", Naruto said causing her to sigh sadly but Naruto just smiles.

"I'm in too both highschool boys and girls", Naruto said causing them to be speechless at him just revealing he's bisexual.

"I'll tell you more about me, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and my parents were scientists. I'm not telling you my likes and hates cause your a bunch of strangers that I barely even remember your names. My dreams... I don't really have one and my hobby's... I got nothing. May be because I don't really like telling you kids", Naruto said as they all have a gloomy expression.

(All we know is his name and what his parents did)

Was the thought of all the students.

Naruto looks our the window and walks towards the door.

"We're done here... Class dismis. Be back when Koro arrives", Naruto told them as he leaves the room before giving Nagisa one last look as a smile appears on his face.

"That hidden blood lust...", Naruto thought as he licks his lips as he continues walking with his hands going into his pockets but he stops as he looks back seeing Nagisa following Ryōma, Takuya, and Taisei causing his eyes too narrow.

"Why do I get the feeling that not only me but Mr. tentacles will get pissed?", Naruto thought as he continues walking as he walks outside the room and keys the sun hit his face.

"These students made me remember... Why I was called "The True Reaper"...", Naruto thought to himself as he just lets the light guy his face:

"I did the right thing not allowing myself to get serious again", Naruto thought to himself as he continues walking as he stops.

(Sorry Naruto, but Yahiko won't quite until he beats you)

"Yeah... He kept fighting... Fighting till the end...", Naruto said as he grits his teeth as his left hand covered his eyes as he continues walking.

"Yahiko... Nagato... Konan...", Naruto thought to himself as he enters the woods.

LATER THAT DAY IN THE OLD CAMPUS BUILDING

Koro wrote a words on the board and turns to his students as Naruto is standing at his side.

"All right, then, compose a short poem to go along with our theme. The final line should be "was tentacles all along.", Koro told them which there surprised.

"Was Tentacles all along"?", Yukiko asked not understanding as Naruto speaks.

"Like this, "I've been hearing that there was a monster that rapes girls, but it loves the one with big breasts and wears there underwear for clothes... Oh wait, that was Tentacles all along", Naruto said while Koro begins crying.

"That's just mean and partly correct and partly wrong", Koro said as everyone sweatshops again at the word "partly".

"Just make a poem that makes Mr. Tentacles look like a perverted asshole", when Naruto said that they all immediately begin writing which Koro behind sweating beads.

"OH COME ON!", Koro yelled loudly hurt and angry at this bit soon noticeda hand raised.

"Ah-yes, Kayano?", Koro said which Kaede begins speaking.

"This is a weird question to ask now, but...what's your name?", Kaede asked him wanting to know who he was surprised at the question.

"His else can we tell what teacher we're talking about?", Kaede asked which Naruto smiles.

"The cute ones right, you never told us", Naruto says edict Kaede blushes at the word cute.

"My... Name...? I don't have one... Go ahead and give me one", Koro said to them.

"How about, Tentacle mo-", Naruto was stopped by Koro.

"NOT YOU!", Koro yelled loudly at him not wanting to hear the name he will give him and suddenly Nagisa stood up gaining there attention.

"Ooh. Finished already, Nagisa?", Koro asked him while Naruto noticed that Ryōma was smiling with a dark intent which his eyes widen and turns to Nagisa smelling gun powder just as Nagisa reveals his knife and goes to stab Koro who easily stopped the strike.

"... I told you, didn't I? To make more of a-", Koro was cut off as Nagisa hugs him confusing Koro until he saw from under his shirt came the grenade.

"A BB PELLET GRENADE!", Koro thought while Naruto's eyes widen just as it exploded crating everyone's hands to go up along with Naruto's which it soon stops as Ryōma, Takuya, and Taisei run to where it all happen smiling.

"Alright, we did it! That 10 be lion is ours!", Ryōma yelled smiling along with Takuya and Taisei as they stop while Naruto has his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Nice job!", Taiswi yelled.

"There's no way this guy could have expected a suicide bomber attack-", Ryōma was cut off as everyone watched in shock seeing Naruto holding Ryōma by his neck lifting him in the air.

"So... You're the leader it seems. I never... For you to have done something like this... To use your classmate as some weapon for your own benefit... You've really, pissed me off", Naruto said as they all felt bloodlust as Ryōma's eyes widen in fear seeing a demonic fox looking straight at him as he was frozen in fear. Naruto begins raising his right fist but he stops.

"You're not the one...", Naruto said as he drops Ryōma on the ground as he looks up at Naruto in fear and he moves back.

"I have sworn to kill... If you have in fact hurt Nagisa then I would have killed you", Naruto said which they become confused at hearing that.

"What do you mean by that?", Kaede asked confused as Naruto looks where Nagisa is laying and there eyes widen seeing Nagisa covered in some kind of membrane which Naruto immediately rips it off while Nagisa wakes up slowly. Naruto looks up seeing Koro who's in the ceiling gaining everyone's attention.

"By the way, Sensei molts about once a month. I covered the explosion with my shedder skin she stifled its power. In short, there is a secret skill which can be used once a month", Koro said and his face starts changing to pitch black as Naruto just glances at Koro who now behind angry but enraged along with more features appearing on his round face as he's glaring menacingly at Ryōma, Takuya and Taisei.

"They've done it now", Naruto thought as he has his left arm wrapped around Nagisa as he helps him up as the two look at there teacher.

"TeRaSaKa. YoShIdA. MuRaMaTsU. So YoU aRe ThE rInGlEaDeRs ArE yOu", Koro said with anger as well as in a dark time.

"Ehh? N-No... It was all Nagisa's idea and", Ryōma stops taking as Koro disappears out the door and in no time reappears holding name play,acid houses as he drops all of them on the ground while smiling darkly.

"Do To My AgReEmEnT wItH tHe GoVeRnMeNt, I cAnNoT iNfLiCt HaRm On AnY oF yOu, BuT iF yOu CoMe At Me In ThE sAmE wAy LiKe JuSt NoW. I dOn'T kNoW wHaT wIlL hApPeN tO eVeRyOnE wHo IsN't AnY oF yOu. YoUr FrIeNdS aNd FaMiLy... No, mAybE dEsTrOy EaRtH eXcEpt YoU", Koro threatened them darkly.

"Wh... What the hell are you... YOU'RE A REAL PAIN IN THE ASS! COMING HERE ALL OF A SUDDEN WITH "GONNA BLOW UP THE EARTH" AND "ASSASSINATE ME" AND ALL THAT... WHAT'S WRONG WITH USING AN IRRITATING METHOD ON AN IRRITATING GUY!", Ryōma yelled as he's now crying.

"Irritating? Nonsense. Your idea was excellent, especially Nagisa", as Koro said it he pats him on the head.

"You get a perfect score for keeping the movement of your body entirely natural until the moment you closed in. You attacked me at a magnificent opportunity. But...", Koro said as Nagaisa was surprised and Koro moves his hand back which he feels Naruto's right arm wrap around his neck as its resting on his shoulder.

"Ryōma and you two showed no concern for Nagisa's safety. They have no right to even live if they would sacrifice there own for a mission then they have no right to call themselves assassins. I'll give you one of my words of advice she my moto. "Those who break the rules and laws as an Assassin are nothing but scum but... Those who would abandon or even sacrifice there own are lower then scum...", Naruto told all of them while Nagisa has wide eyes at hearing his words but then smiles as he understands.

"Now to the important matter... Nagisa... Are you a boy or a girl? Either way I'm fine with that?", Naruto asked Nagisa who begins sweating as he's hurt as well as shocked.

"YOU'RE SAYING THAT NOW!", Nagisa yelled as Naruto just shrugs as he leans towards Nagisa's head which Naruto cuts Nagisa's left cheek with a kunai that came out from his left sleeve causing Nagisa and everyone's eyes too widen as blood starts seeping through the wound.

"Now...", was all Naruto said as he tongue touched Nagisa's cheek as he licks his blood causing Nagisa's eyes too widen more at seeing this.

"Your blood tastes pretty well ya know. So which are you", Naruto asked him as Nagisa is shocked as he touched his cheek and begins stuttering as he pointed at Naruto.

"I-IM A GUY BUT NEVER MIND THAT, WHY DID YOU LICK MY CHEEK?!", Nagisa yelled as he points at Naruto who stood up straight and just shrugs.

"Because I wanted to taste your blood", Naruto said causing his eyes too widen as Naruto just smiles.

"Don't worry, not gonna hurt you just interested in you. Ever tried to dress up like a girl since you would look pretty cute", Naruto said causing Nagisa to become speechless as the rest of the class sweatdrops at watching Naruto hitting on Nagisa but some finally found out he's a man.

"Koro Sensei?", Kaede said the name gaining everyone's attention.

"What was that?", Koro asked her as she blinks in surprise and answers.

"You're name... An unkillable Sensei... How about (Koro Sensei)", Kaede asked them which Naruto smiles hearing that.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

HOSPITAL

Naruto is currently sitting in a chair next to a bed with a girl in a coma as her eyes are closed with a breathing mask on her mouth. She has straight blue hair. Naruto is just staring she's at her as he had the look of sadness on his face.

"Konan... I still remember like it was yesterday... The four of us playing basketball together with not a care in the works and Yahiko getting mad at me just cause I beat him. Through... I was the one who always lost since Yahiko never gave up not even for moment... Through neither did I since we were trying to win you over... Eheheheheh... Don't worry, once you wake up then we can talk and catch up...", as Naruto was talking tears were falling from his eyes which Naruto just wipes them away as he smile at her.

"Don't worry... I'll avenge Yahiko and Nagato. After all you loved Yahiko and from seeing him and Nagato die... You fell into this state... Because of him I lost two of my best friends while you are unable to do anything. I let my anger consume me... And because of that I lost... I was such an idiot... Assassins will just inflict death, injury, and pain on everyone. The truth is the more precious someone is to us the harder it is for us to except that they might die... Sometimes I actually convince myself there's no war they could die... I was so blind... I could never understand what it means to truly feel pain until this happened... Until I lost Yahiko and Nagato I understood what it means...", as he said that he stood up.

"I have to go now Konan... Or I'll be late to class... I'm a teacher after all...", Naruto said as he bends down and kisses Konan on the forehead.

"Don't go waking up when I'm not here. I want to be the one you see so we can catch up", Naruto told her as he walks out of the room too find Koro in a lame as disguise as a doctor wearing a doctors cost, has hair, and a nose...

Naruto's eyes just narrowed at Koro who looks past him seeing Konan.

"I've looked in the records. She's been in there since you were 14. She along with Yahiko and Nagato were the only ones to be able to calm you down in the middle of when you lose control. But four years later you have complete control of it but you rather keep it locked away then let your true abilities show. After all those three freed you from being under your adopted fathers complete control forever", Koro said which Naruto shut the door behind him.

"Koro, I ask you never to come to this room again. If you as so much as touch her... I'll do eberything in my power to kill you", Naruto threatened along with releasing his bloodlust which a bead of sweat comes down Koro's face.

"I would never do that besides", Koro asked as Naruto just sighed while scratching his hair with his left hand.

"Oh shut it Koro... That smile is untrusting", Naruto told him with annoyance but Koro just gives a laugh as his face shows green stripes.

"I can't wait to see the look on Konan's face when she finds out one of her best friends in bisexual!", Koro said which Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Try that and I'll tell the kids about your stash of magazines, you perverted octopus and your disguise is lame!", was all Naruto said as Koro begins crying.

"So cruel!", Koro said gaining an eye twitch from Naruto who just leans against the door.

"... Why did you want to become a teacher and why as well as how did you do that to the moon?", Naruto questioned wanting to know but Koro doesn't even move an inch as he turns his back to Naruto.

"Maybe another time...", was the last thing he says as he disappeared by speed which Naruto sighed as he starts walking away from the room with his hands in his pockets.

LATER THAT DAY IN THE OLD CAMPUS BUILDING

"(Sigh) that damn octopus must have been researching me, he knows to much about my past", Naruto thought to himself as he's walking around the school grounds while looking at the files of students but more precisely Nagisa.

"Nagisa Shiota... His father left them but why? Hmmmm... Either way I'll know about his past in the future through those eyes and bloodlust... Those are of an Assassin?", Naruto thought as he stopped from seeing Koro with his tentacles wrapped around Tomohito... Soon Nagisa arrives as he runs down the steps.

"Koro Sensei! What are you doing?! What about your pledge not to hurt your students?", Nagisa asked gaining a laugh from Koro as Naruto just watched.

"Sugino...", Koro said gaining Tomohito's attention as he stops struggling.

"That unique pitching down I saw yesterday? You're copying major-league pitcher Arita, aren't you?", Koro asked surprising them at hearing that.

"But you know, the tentacles don't lie", as Koro said that he put Tomohito down which Nagisa walks towards him and then stands next to Tomohito.

"Your shoulder muscles are out I'd whack compared to Arita's", Koro told him which his eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Tomohito said wanting to know.

"You won't be able to pitch his super fastballs with that body, no matter how much you try to imitate him", Koro said causing Tomohito's eyes too completely widen in shock which Naruto just blinks.

"How...", Nagisa said which the look to see his hair shadowing his eyes.

"How can you be so sure?", Nagisa asked as his left hand is a fist and shaking which Koro said nothing.

"Because we're misfits? Because we're the E Class-the End Class? SO WHY BOTHER? IS THAT IT?!", Nagisa yelled but he stops and blinks in surprise hearing footsteps as he turns seeing Naruto walking towards them as he stops in front of them.

"It's not that in the slightest, everyone is not born the same but different. Koro is trying to say that you can't just copy someone, you have to create your own style or else your nothing but a copy cat who can't even move on his own two legs", Naruto said causing his eyes too widen we he continues walking and pasts them as he continues walking but blinks in surprise finding that they'll be getting three new students ok the future...

"Interesting, wonder what the defense force is gonna our in our class... Hope its an interesting guy or girl... Eheheheheh", Naruto said to himself quietly.

NEXT DAY

"... You've got to be kidding me...", was all Naruto said as he's watching Koro tied up while hanging from a tree branch and moving at high speed. Next to Naruto is Nagisa who's sweatdropping as they watch Koro. Behind them Tadaomi and Kaede arrive.

"A little something extra by way of apology! Where rose could you find another teacher who can like this?", Koro said as Naruto just sighed and took out a Kunai.

"Enough playing around", was all Naruto said as he threw it towards the branch which is connected to the rope as it then breaks and hits the ground.

"NOW WILL SOMEONE JUST KILL HIM?!", Naruto yelled at all of them which they sweatdrop.

"NOW! KILL HIM!", they all yelled as they charge at Koro who's sweating a lot.

"RATS!", Koro yelled as he begins rolling back and forth dodging the attacks the the the look at Naruto who's walking back towards the building which he just gives them a wave as he continues.

As Naruto was walking Kaede's eyes widen seeing an image next to Naruto of a shorter blond haired guy wearing a basketball shorts and a jersey with the number one on it.

"Now I remember... Five years ago he was the captain of Team Razengan...", Kaede said with wide eyes gaining there attention which Nagisa's eyes widen all the way as he looks at Naruto's back as he disappears after entering the building.

"Razengan... I remember watching his game but he's different. He was far more violent back then, like he was a monster", Tadaomi said gaining Nagisa's attention.

"I heard he was dangerous but he-", Nagisa was cut off by Tadaomi.

"He installed fear into his own teammates and his opponents. His physical abilities surpassed that of a humans especially at his age of only 13 but that wasn't what caused him to be called a monster... His bloodlust...", Tadaomi said and they see the look in his eyes as there twitching a little as he grits his teeth.

"It was the most frightening thing that I've ever felt...", Tadaomi thought to himself remembering how Naruto released his bloodlust freezing the ones trying to stop him from gaining a point which they failed at it.

"He was corrupted back then by his adopter father Gakuhō Asano the board chairman... Through he's now free thanks to his...friends...",Tadaomi said which they notice the tone in his voice.

"Um... Professor Karasuma?", Kaede asked which he blinks in surprise and gives a sad look in his face.

"It's nothing... I was just remembering a certain incident...", Tadaomi told the two thinking back to when Naruto lost two of the most precious friends he's ever had.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. DON'T LIKE IT THEN STOP READING AND DON'T REVIEW AT ALL.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4

OUTSIDE OF CLASS E IN THE SCHOOL YARD

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight!", all the students are practicing swinging there knifes as they count while Naruto is currently laying on the grass with his eyes closed.

"The sounds of ex,revise echoing across the field on a sunny afternoon. His peaceful-", Koro was stopped by Naruto's snoring causing Koro's face to turn red with veins.

"NARUTO WAKE UP NOW, YOUR MY ASSISTANT!", Koro yelled which Naruto just sits up as he rubs his eyes.

"What do you need?", Naruto asked as Koro hands him a list which he looks at it as he begins reading and his face begins to darken as he's sweatdropping.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU WOKE ME UP TO JUST BUY YOU PORN MAGAZINES?!", Naruto yelled gaining everyone's attention as Koro begins waving his tentacles in the air.

"H-HE'S LYING, I-I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THIN-", Koro was stopped by Naruto showing all the females in class the list which there all wide eyed and blushing which turns to sweatdropping as they all glare at Koro.

"PERVERT!", all of them yelled causing him to panic as he looks around but it ends when they heard footsteps and looked see Tadaomi approaching them?

"From now on, I'm in charge of phys Ed", Tadaomi told the two as Koro looks down sadly.

"That's makes me a little lonely", Koro told him which Tadaomi continues while having that serious look on his face.

"Didn't I tell you to make yourself scarce during this period? Go play in the sandbox", Tadaomi told him which Koro instantly appears there as he's crying while making a hill.

"You're so mean, Mr. Karasuma", Koro said which Naruto nods.

"What's the deal, its was funny before you got here", Naruto said with sadness while the students sweatdrop seeing this as Naruto was annoyed.

"Okay, lets her back to work", Tadaomi said ignoring Naruto who simply puts on a sad expression at being ignored.

"But Mr. Karasuma, is there any point to all this training and should we be doing it right in front of out target?", Hiroto asked wanting to know.

"It's the same in assassination as in studying: Drill the basics and they'll serve you well", Tadaomi told them as Naruto yawns.

"Tadaomi, why don't we give a demonstration. Nagisa may I use your knife", Naruto asked causing him to blink in surprise as Nagisa hands him the knife as he smiles and looks at Tadaomi with a smile which he grits his teeth as both get in a fighting stance as Naruto just keeps tossing of in the air which it spins a couple of inches in the air.

"Doesn't this bring back memories Tadaomi?", Naruto asked causing his eyes to widen seeing Naruto's calm an easy going expression changed to that of seriousness.

"Tadaomi, you are indeed strong when serious but I will never lose to you. Who do you think was it that won the championships?", Naruto as in that instant Tadaomi fell backwards causing everyone's eyes too widen at not knowing what just happened while Naruto simply walks past him as he throws Nagisa the rubber knife which he caught it.

"Even for you as well as the Ministry of Defense, its impossible to stand up against me when I'm completely serious. I've only showed you one of my abilities, but this is the second time in your life witnessing my "Emperor Eyes".", as Naruto says that he begins walking away as he just gives a wave then smiles back at everyone.

"I'll be taking my break now guys, see ya Nagisa", as he said the last part, Nagisa starts sweating while Tadaomi is sitting on the ground with wide eyes.

THREE YEARS AGO, AT A BASKETBALL COURT IN THE PARK AT NIGHT

Naruto was currently packing his basketball shoes while his teammates were already walking away.

"We'll meet you again tomorrow for practice captain", one of then said as Naruto nods.

"Ok, I'll be waiting Eikichi", as Naruto said that he finishes packing and picks his bag up with his right hand a moves it to behind his right shoulder, when Naruto turned around he found a younger Tadaomi staring at Naruto with narrowed eyes as Naruto just looks at Tadaomi with a bored look on his face.

"Tell me, what did you do during that game?", Tadaomi asked Naruto who said nothing as Tadaomi takes a step forward now standing in front of Naruto, standing over him.

"That move, you caused them to fall to the ground? I want to know how you did that move, its something that out classes an Assassin!", Tadaomi said as he stares into Naruto's eyes.

"Tadaomi Karasuma... I'll give you one warning though. Only those subservient to me are allowed to speak with it changing their line of sight", as Naruto said that he placed his left hand on Tadaomi's right shoulder.

"I don't allow anyone acting against me to look down on me", as Naruto finished they were the same height but actually Tadaomi was slowly falling to his knees which he stumbled and hits the ground completely shocked at not knowing what happened and looks up at Naruto seeing a humanoid monster resembling Naruto's seven tail version 2 form from Naruto Shippuden Episode 295. Tadaomi was shaking as he felt Naruto's bloodlust.

"Lower your head", Naruto ordered as beads of sweat is coming down Tadaomi's face as his eyes are completely wide.

"What just happened?!", Tadaomi thought to himself.

"I've already been recruited as an Assassin by Lovro, just like him be afraid of me, very afraid", was the last thing Naruto said as he begins walking away past a frozen Tadaomi who was unable to move.

"This kind of bloodlust at only fourteen?! If he reaches he age of an adult... I don't think... Anyone could stop him face to face...", Tadaomi thought to himself afraid.

FLASH BACK END

"(Yawn) I'm going home", Naruto said out loud while the girls blush at Naruto while Nagisa was completely shocked.

"Amazing, he defeated Mr. Karasuma without even touching him, but what was that I felt?", Nagisa thought to himself sensing something dark coming from Naruto.

"He beat Mr. Karasuma with flung anything, he's pretty scary when he gets serious but also really cool!", Tōka said with a blush which shocked Koro who begins sweating.

"Right? Siune you think he'll go on a date with us if we impress him enough, after all he's only 18 years old", Hinano said with a blush shocking Koro more as he bites his napkin.

"I wonder, does he have a six pack?", Rinka as they blush more.

"You're trying to steal my popularity from my students, aren't you?!", Koro said but his eyes widen all the way no longer seeing Naruto until he felt it which everyone's eyes widen in complete and utter shock as Koro's left arm hits the ground which Koro disappears and reappears in front of Naruto who buts the knife away after wiping it on the ground.

"Koro, don't get distracted so easily, that was my second ability, "Misdirection" never take your eyes off me and always be aware of your surroundings or wise next time I'll aim for your head", as Naruto said that Koro's arm grows back as his face is completely red in anger but stops seeing the seriousness on his face showing not a hint of caring, fear, but only annoyance.

"Know you place Koro", Naruto said causing him to swallow as the two stare down each other which it was ended by Naruto just smiling happily as he begins walking away.

"See ya, teach", Naruto said to him as Nagisa swallows.

"His Presence... Completely disappeared, I didn't even notice him behind Koro-Sensei?", Nagisa thought as he watched Naruto walk away with his hands in his pockets.

"The strongest Assassin in this world, so he rumors were true about him... The strongest in his generation to be called an Assassin", Tadaomi thought to himself as he watched Naruto walk away.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

WITHIN THE OLD CAMPUS, INSIDE CLASS E

"Now, allow me to introduce your brand new temporary foreign language teacher", as Tadaomi said that, the new teacher was clinging to Koro-Sensei while Naruto is standing next to Tadaomi as he's sweatdropping at this.

"Irina Jelavic. Nice to meet you all!", Irina said too all of them. Naruto noticed all of them sweating as they seeing this.

"This school intends to give you authentic experience in foreign languages. I trust there are no complaints about her taking over half your English lessons?", Tadaomi asked Koro who responds.

"If we must...", Koro replied to him which Irina and Naruto's eyes meet and everyone except Koro who had his eyes lowered staring at a different place noticed both of them glaring at each other as lightning flared from the two? As this was happening, everyone sweat dropped at seeing Koro's face turn bright pink... (Prevented lucky bastard)

"The more I look at you, the more I like what I see", Irina said to him which Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Really now, that sounds oddly familiar, oh wait now I remember-HMPH?!", Naruto was stopped by Irina suddenly in front of Naruto with both hands over his mouth preventing him from speaking.

"Eheheheheh, seems you two know each other?", Koro said with that everlasting smile. Soon Irina begins sweating as her eye twitches and pulled both hands away as drool comes from her hands.

"DAMMIT NARUTO!", Irina yelled with anger which Naruto just shrugs.

"Not my fault you out your hand on my mouth Ms. Bitch", Naruto said as he hit a certain nail causing more lightning to glare between them.

"Am I missing something?", Nagisa thought as he watched the two glare at each other.

"Are you two old friends or something?", Koro asked as the two look at Koro with a glare causing him to sweatdrop.

"Try ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend", Naruto answered as everyone was shocked.

"W-WHAT?!", Koro yelled and his face turns red as he glares at Naruto but then pink as he appears at Naruto's side.

"So, how was it? Was she like everything I imagined?!", Koro asked causing all the students up glare at there Sensei.

"Well yes, but she always passes out before I can finish", Naruto said causing everyone to stare at Naruto shocked as the girls are blushing and guys at what they've done in the past.

"So what shall I call you, Bitch-Sensei, or Professor Bitch. Which do you prefer?", Naruto asked causing a tic mark to appear on her forehead.

"SHUT IT!", Irina yelled as Naruto just laughs at seeing her blushing in anger as they glare at each other.

"AT LEAST IM NOT THE ONE WHO'S SCARED OF BUNNYS!", Irina yelled as everyone just looks at Naruto who begins sweating at Koro gives a laugh at the new information while Tadaomi just has a "WTF" look on his face.

"U-Uh... SHE'S LYING!", Naruto yelled as Koro disappears and reappears holding a bunny and appears in front of Naruto showing him the bunny causing his eyes to widen as his back hits the wall and is sweating a lot.

"Pet it", Koro said as he moves of towards Naruto.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!", Naruto screamed as everyone just watched as Karma just gives a laugh.

"So Naruto-Sensei, you're scared of bunnies? Eheheheheh-", Karma was cut off by Naruto.

"KARMA, YOU HAVE A DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!", Naruto yelled to him and screams again as the bunny gets closer to his face.

"KORO, IF YOU GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME THEN ILL GIVE YOU MY NEXT BOOK OF "MAKE-OUT TACTICS" SO GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!", Naruto yelled as Koro disappeared and reappears in front of Naruto who takes out the book and hands it to him as Koro takes it and opens it up as he gives a per vetted chuckle while turning bright pink and disappears. After five seconds of trying to understand what the fuck that was about. Everyone except a sweatdropping Nagisa, and Karma glare at Naruto hearing about the well named most per vetted series on the country.

"Wow... Naruto Sensei your a perv." Karma said causing Naruto to look down sadly as Tadaomi is wide eyed at the news and swallows.

"Once a perv, always a perv", Irina said gaining a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"Really? I did base the sex scene from that night at your house?", after Naruto said that Irina's eyes widen all the way as a major blush appears on her face.

"YOU DID WHAT?!", Irina yelled as Naruto gives a laugh.

"Man, I sold so many volumes that month", Naruto said with a smile as Irina glares at Naruto who yawns.

"Irina, you will fail if you try to kill him", Naruto told her as he gives a nod too Tadaomi signaling him to leave the room which he does.

"Miss Irina? What will you be teaching?", Yūma asked Irina wanting to know but all Irina does was take out a cigaret.

"Teaching? Oh, right. Just make it a study hall or something", as Irina said that there all surprised except for an annoyed Naruto whine Irina breathes out smoke.

"And...can you not call me by my first name? I won't-", Irina was cut off by Naruto.

"Ms Bitch, will you shut the fuck up", Naruto told her causing her eyes too narrow as she points at him but her eyes widen as Naruto was no longer there and get a hand run through her hair.

"Remember, I outclass you. I'm far more skilled then you could ever be. Don't you dare start thinking you have more skill then this class", after Naruto said it he sniffs her hair and smiles.

"Ahhhhhh, you still smell of roses", Naruto said to her which she immediately turns to punch him which her fist heads straight for Naruto's face which as it was an inch away from his face, in slow motion Naruto moves his head out of the way as he grabs her arm and flips her over as she hits the ground hard which the students were shocked at this.

"Have you forgotten, my third ability of exceeding the limitations if speed and agility?", As Naruto said it, Irina stood up and glares at Naruto.

"After all, I know your bodies limitations since I've seen every inch of your body", as he finished, Irina blushes at hearing that.

"Shut it! I still don't know why you dumped me, I have the looks and skills so why-", Irina said surprising all the girls at what he did and the guys.

"Your just a child, you don't even realize why I dumped you", Naruto told her as she grits her teeth at Naruto until she saw the rings around his pupils causing Irina unable to speak as she falls on the ground which Nagisa's eyes wuden clearly seeing the image of a nine tailed fox glaring down at her.

"Once you understand why I dumped you, you'll become a better person", Naruto told her as the rings around his pupil disappear which he bends down and smiles at her as he extends his hand.

"Now, lesson one. Stop acting like a bitch", after he says those words, her eyes twitch as the fear is gone and replaced by anger.

"DAMMIT IT-", Irina was cut off by Naruto flicking her forehead which he walks towards the window and opens it.

"You coming?", Naruto asked her which she sighs at seeing this and nods as Naruto leaves followed by Irina which the students look at each other.

"Maybe she won't be a bitch anymore?", Karma said gaining everyone's attention while Nagisa was still shocked remembering that fox.

5 MINUTES LATER IN THE WOODS

Koro is currently writing down in pieces of paper with extreme speed.

"Erromango, one of the islands of Vanuatu, or the New Hebrides...", Koro said to himself as Naruto and Irina were standing behind trees.

"What's he doing?", Irina asked Naruto who answers.

"Creating test questions. He does this every Wednesday during the sixth period", Naruto said to her as she just shakes her head.

"It sure seems to be taking a long time. At Mach 20, shouldn't those tests be written already?", Irina asked but Naruto just shakes his head.

"There all different, each student has a different test", after he said that, Irina's eyes widen.

"You see, he writes completely different questions, taking into account the students best and worst subjects. He's by far a better teacher them my fathers methods. He has advanced intelligence and speed, the one who will destroy world and a teacher is almost perfect just like how I do my job but you... You don't realize it but Koro's methods is training there ability's. You who can't be both an assassin and a teacher can understand but, this is the worst place for you to be since you yourself are not fully prepared for even teaching. If your able to not look down on these kids, I'll allow you to stay", Naruto told her as she looks down.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6

WITHIN THE OLD CAMPUS, INSIDE CLASS E ON THE SAME DAY

Naruto is currently standing outside of class E next to Tadaomi and Koro-Sensei as there watching Irina teach...

Irina takes the piece of chalk and writes on the chalk bored.

"You are incredible in bed."

"You are incredible in bed." Repeat.", Irina asked the entire class which there confused.

"Come on!", Irina told them again.

"Y-You are incredible in bed.", everyone said as there a little nervous at what there saying.

"When I assassinated a certain VIP in America, I first turned on the charm to get close to his bodyguard. Those are the words he said to me. They mean: "You're great in the sack!".", after saying that Nagisa sweatdrops.

"Just what are you making is Junior-high kids students say?!", Nagisa thought as his face turns red while sweatdropping.

"It's often said that the fastest way to learn another language is to get yourself a lover who speaks it. You want to know what they're feeling, so you try your hardest to understand what they say. When necessary in the course of my work... I have used that method to learn more than a few languages. Therefore, my lessons will teach you how to sweet talk foreigners. The basics of chummy chats, straight from a pro assassin: Master them and they'll come in handy with a real live foreigner. Let that Octopus teach you what you need for your exams. The only thing I can teach you is or stick conversation skills. And if you still don't think of me as a teacher, I'll give up on my Assassination and leave. Th-That ought to fly with you all. And... I'm sorry fir looking down on all of you", after finishing that, they all stared at her surprised and soon burst out laughing causing Irina to jolt in surprise as she begins sweating.

"Why so nervous?", Karma asked shocking her as she blushes in embarrassment which Hiroto continues.

"She's totally a teacher now", Hirito said to everyone with a smile.

"You... You understand!", Irina said it with her left hand over her mouth.

"How about calling you "Bitch-Sensei" or "Professor Bitch"?", Karma asked shattering the moment they had.

"Er...how about we move away from the whole "bitch" thing? Just call me by my first name. I don't mi-", Irina was cut off by Hirito.

"But that "Bitch" thing is really growing on us, we liked how Naruto-Sensei called you that", Hirito said to Irina causing eyes too widen in realization.

"Yeah. "Professor Bitch or Bitch-Sensei" fits her way better than "Miss Irina." Well, there you have it. Welcome, Professor Bitch!", Hinata said which a tic mark forms on her forehead.

"Lets get started, Professor Bitch", another student said which she finally explodes.

"I HATE YOU ALL SO MUCH!", Irina yelled loudly as the class begins making comments.

"She's fitting right in", Koro said too the two as Naruto just smiles.

"She's always like that, gets pissed easily when hit on the nail to many times", Naruto said while Tadaomi takes out the gun slowly.

"Thank you, Mr. Karasuma. I want my students to be able to converse with an actual foreigner, and really, who better than a globe-trotting assassin?", Koro said as he looks at them with his smile widening.

"You mean he saw all this coming?", Tadaomi thought to himself with his eyes narrowed which Koro begins walking away.

"Odd, why did he do this to begin with? But if he grows attached to his students enough would he destroy the earth?", Naruto thought to himself.

ONE WEEK LATER INSUDE THE SCHOOL WIDE ASSEMBLY WITHIN THE GYMNASIUM

Nagisa sighs as he enters the gymnasium she heard a student say his name.

"Nagisa", a student said as Nagisa looks at him too see he's standing next to another student as the two look at him smugly.

"Good work", the one with the freckles said as the four eyes continues.

"It must be difficult to come all the way down here for this", the other said to Nagisa causing his eyes too narrow a little as he gets in line.

"Essentially, you are the scream if the crop this nations chosen elite! I, your school dean, can vouch for that! But, if you're not careful...", as the dean said that he looks at class E smiling.

"... You could end up like a certain other good for nothing's!", after saying that the other students laugh.

"Now, now. We mustn't laugh at their expense-", the dean stops cold as he's unable to move which all the students eyes widen as they saw Naruto wearing his normal suit peering over the deans left shoulder with a completely serious and merciless look on his face.

"We're you by any chance making fun of my students Dean? It would be a shame of somehow you found yourself tied to the tree in the middle of the woods at night where wild animals live", After saying that the dean back off as Naruto stood and began talking.

"Hello, I am Naruto Asano Uzumaki Namikaze. I will be the speaker of today's assembly. First I would like to say, if I see any discrimination in this school you will get detention for a month", after saying that class E looks at Naruto surprised and noticed Rio and Hinano holding knife cases stylized while being talked to by Tadaomi gaining a sweatdrop from Naruto.

"Dean, you can speak again but say another thing. It won't be pretty", Naruto openly threatened the Dean causing the students to swallow as Naruto steps off the stage slowly while the girls look at Naruto with hearts in there eyes and bits jealous since Naruto was called the best in his generation to ever do basketball. As Naruto walks towards Tadaomi, he noticed Irina entering gaining a lot of attention as Naruto stands next to Tadaomi as they watch Irina who stands on Tadaomi's left.

"Why are you here?", Tadaomi asked as Irina answers.

"Don't give me that. I'm their teacher too", Irina told him as Naruto puts in his two cents.

"I knew they would grow in you", after saying that her eyes narrowed.

"Shut it, besides I wanted to check out the other students too", Irina said as Naruto looks at them.

"All duds", Irina said with disappointment as Naruto gives a nod.

"Oh, yeah", after saying that she begins walking over to her class as the two watch.

"Nagisa", Irina said calling Nagisa's name gaining his attention.

"Nows my chance, now that that Octopus isn't around. You've been keeping track of all of his weaknesses, right? Let me borrow your notebook", Irina whispered to him as he blinks with a look of uneasiness in his face.

"What? But I already told you all of his useful weaknesses", Nagisa told her but she doesn't believe him.

"Oh, you! You're just trying to hide the really big stuff!", Irina said as a bead of sweat comes off her face.

"No, I'm serious-", Nagisa was cut off by Irina who placed her left hand on the back of his head.

"Come on! Give it to me, kid!", and with that she pushes his face between her beasts gaining a massive blush.

"Don't make me another you!", Irina said with a smile as Nagisa was very uncomfortable and blushing at the situation.

"I can't breathe...! Your boobs are too much, Professor Bitch!", Nagisa said as the students watch in jealously but they all ended as Naruti grabs the back of her shirt while pulling her away.

"Oh hell no!", was all Naruto said as he begins walking away with a struggling Irina which most just watch. After a couple of minutes the council president arrives.

"All right! The student council events are explained on the handouts you've just been given", he said to everyone while Naruto his class didn't get any causing Yūma to raise his hand.

"Excuse me, Sir! E Class didn't get any handouts!", Yūma said to him as he looks at the student.

"Oh? You didn't get any? Now that's strange... I'm sorry! It seems we forgot to make some for 3-E! I guess you'll just have to memorize it all before you-", he was stopped by being hit by a basketball on the head causing him to hit the ground as all the students were shocked and looked to see Naruto with both hands extended.

"Oops, I slipped. Also you have detention for a month unless my students get a paper", Naruto said loudly as the student got up while holding his head, as this was happening Nagisa was wide eyed not even noticing Naruto had a basketball as well as his accuracy was dead on. Suddenly in a mere moment all of E Class has a copy while Koro appears next to Naruto wearing a lame ass disguise.

"Isogai", Koro said gaining there attention as he's spinning a pencil which Naruto took it.

"What are you-?!", Tadaomi said shocked along with Irina at why he's hear.

"Oh, there we go! Everyone has a handwritten copy now, it would seem", Koro said aloud as Yūma agrees.

"Oh, we got our handouts! Please continue, Sir!", Yūma said and without a word he continues not wanting to anger Naruto.

"Let us continue! Lets take a look at the upcoming student council schedule. The dude by council...", as he began talking, Tadaomi is looking at Koro annoyed.

"You were told not to show yourself to the rest of the school! Your very existence is a state secret, you know!-", Tadaomi was cut off by Naruto.

"I just told the faculty, his parents were in drugs when they had him. That's why he looks like that so they won't notice its a lame as disguise as well as I think I'm helping", Naruto told a surprised Tadaomi.

"Wait what? You told me my disguise was flawless?", Koro said with tears coming down his eyes as Naruto just shook his head.

"That's a lie...", Naruto told him while Irina moves behind Koro quietly and behind trying to stab him as Koro begins dodging which they students just watch, as soon as it began it stopped by Tadaomi grabbing her right arm and grabs her neck as he makes her bend.

"Ow! That hurts!", Irina yelled as she drops the rubber knife and the very annoyed Tadaomi places her right arm begins her back as he continues holding her head and begins walking away while Naruto simply picks the knife up and follows while a lot of students watch, disturbed by what happened.

AFTER THE ASSEMBLY

"Well that was an interesting assembly", Naruto told Tadaomi as they were walking past students and the two notice two other students in front of Nagisa.

"This damn school...", Tadaomi said and he goes to help but Naruto places his right hand on Tadaomi's left shoulder.

"Do you know why I've taken such a liking to Nagisa, it wasn't just because in attracted to him", Naruto said confusing Tadaomi as the two continue too watch.

"Say something, E Class! You want me to kill you?!", the freckled one said loudly as he grabs Nagisa's vest while the other students watch with a smile.

"Kill? Kill... "Kill," huh?", as those thoughts came through Nagisa's mind he just gives a laugh confusing the two as he looks at them with a very dark smile.

"As if you've ever tried to kill anyone before", with those words he let go and the two backed off while sweating afraid as Nagisa continues to walk past them. Tadaomi has a bead of sweat coming down his face as he's surprised.

"Now you know... Its because he's like me", with those words, Naruto begins walking away but not before throwing the pencil as it flys through the air and passes Tadaomi with a cut appearing in his cheek.

"My fourth ability, 100% Accuracy. No matter what weapon I use, I'm never off", Naruto told Tadaomi as he continues walking away as Tadaomi swallows.

"I don't get it, why doesn't he just kill Koro. He could do it any time so why do nothing?", Tadaomi thought to himself as Naruto continues to walk with a smile on his face. As this was happening they were being watched on a camera.

INSIDE THE CHAIRMANS OFFICE

Gakuhō was currently sitting at his desk as he's watching the video feed with the only light in the room is the windows.

"The E Class... The End Class is shoving normal students aside undauntedly. That doesn't make sense. Not in my school. It seems I'll have to make a few changes. The assassination can wait. This is my top priority now", Gakuhō thought with his crimson iris's looking at the screen.

LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS TO CONTINUE.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

THE NEXT DAY AT THE OLD CAMPUS

Naruto is currently reading the Bleach manga while Koro-Sensei is teaching.

"Now, then, class... SHALL WE BEGIN?" When Koro said that, he was moving at high speed showing after images of him causing Naruto too sigh as he puts on heads phones and behind paying music. As he was his eyes widen seeing his adopted father outside.

IN THE STAFF ROOM AT THE END OF THE DAY

They watch as Naruto's father is playing with a rubik's cube as he begins talking.

"I want to line up the colors on this cube. All of them, and quickly, with a method anyone could use. How would you go about it, teachers. The answer is simple." After Gakuhō said that he broke the cube into pieces just as Koro entered to see this while Naruto, Tadaomi, and Irina were already in the room.

"Take them apart and out them back together again. Very logical." Gakuhō said to the three and noticed Koro which he smiles.

"We meet at last, Koro Sensei." When he said that, Koro closed the door slowly until there was a small crack which could be seen through.

"He's Naruto's adopted father and principal of this place." Irina told Koro.

"As teachers, he's our boss." Tadaomi told Koro who immediately starts shaking as he's sweating beads and suddenly appears next to Gakuhō while pouring a glass of tea.

"My, my-you've come all this way (knead knead)! Say, might I receive a little bump in my salary? I've added a few more doubles, you see,-and I'm sure its ok your power to-" Koro was finally stopped by Gakuhō who smiles at him.

"I must apologize. I'd meant to come pay my respects as well as visit my adopted son." After saying that he stood up.

"Make it short, why are you here?" Naruto asked Gakuhō who walks towers the window as he leans against it while Naruto noticed Nagisa watching?

"Ok, what I wanted to say is this. Frankly, we need the E Class to remain as it is." When Gakuhō said that, Naruto's eyes immediately narrowed as Koro just stares at Gakuhō and soon speaks.

"As it is? You mean, with Rick bottom grades and treatment, like now?" Koro asks as Gakuhō answers in the same calm tone.

"Yes. Are you familiar with the worker any principle? In about group, 20 perfect will be lazy, 20 percent will work hard, and the remaining 60 will be average. My goal is group Witt 5 percent slackers and 95 percent hard workers. "I don't want to be like the E Class." "I don't want to be in the E Class." With 95 percent of students thus determined, my ideal ratio is attainable." Gakuhō told him as Koro answers.

"I see. His logical. Then the 5 percent in the E Class must be kept weak and pitiful." Koro said as Gakuhō brings up another subject of the matter.

"I received a complaint from the D Class teacher today: "A student from E Class glares at one of my students and threatened to kill him-" Gakuhō was cut off by Naruto laughing historically surprising them as Gakuhō's eyes narrowed.

"You actually think Nagisa started that then thats hilarious, those two idiots picked a fight with Nagisa and its not his fault that he released his blood lust." After saying that, Nagisa blinks in surprise which Gakuhō stood up as the two are facing each other and Nagisa begins sweating seeing an image of a monstrous centipede wrapped around a nine tailed demon fox that has the centipede in its mouth by the teeth. Nagisa comes back to reality to see Gakuhō throw a ring puzzle at Koro but be fire anything else Naruto caught it.

"So you know about his ring puzzle weakness huh, even so it doesn't matter. You're entire system, will eventually come crashing down." When Naruto said that, Gakuhō merely smiles as he walks past Naruto out of the room as Naruto shuts the door and he just sighs knowing what he must do.

NEXT DAY

"I will be teaching instead of Koro-Sensei for today only." Was all Naruto said to the group of students that are looking at him in surprise which Nagisa raised his hand.

"Yes Nagisa?" Naruto said as the teenager asked his question.

"I thought you were just an assistant?" After asking that, Naruto just raises an eyebrow.

"Yes but I can still teach, so..." When he said the last word and takes out a pair of glasses and puts them on while taking out a pointer and grabbing chalk surprising them as Naruto pushed his glances up as his eyes showed nothing but seriousness causing everyone to swallow as Naruto began teaching wife outside Koro, Tadaomi, and Irina are watching.

"He's surprisingly pretty good, through I never expected him to begin teaching the?" Tadaomi said as Koro has a tic mark.

"He's trying to steal my students!" Koro said but Irina just watches as her eyes narrowed.

"He's actually using it..." When Irina said that, the two look at her confused by what she meant.

"Care to explain?" Koro asks as Irina sighs.

"His fifth ability... Copycat... Just by watching someone, he can completely copy how they act, there fighting style, there movements, techniques... In short, when using Copycat, he can copy someone then improve it. I'm surprised seeing him use it here, just to teach... This ability comes from the mind by analyzing someone. The only reason he can use this, is because his IQ is over 200" after saying 200, the two's eyes widen all the way.

NEXT DAY AFTER EXAMS

Naruto is currently in the woods, laying under a tree with his eyes closed as he heard footsteps and opens his right eye seeing Nagisa.

"Sir, we-" Nagisa was cut off by Naruto who sat up.

"Only one got into the top 50, am I right?" When he asked that, Nagisa's eyes widen at him already knowing.

"I already knew we wouldn't have a day, they would change the paper so you guys wouldn't pass. Next time the whole class will pass the next test. Anyways, one week and a day the entire class will be going to Kyoto for two nights. You will be joining me in my group so bring along a few other students as well." After saying that, he nods.

"S-" he was stopped by Naruto.

"Naruto Sensei or just Naruto, if you wanted to know why I didn't tell you us because I could analyze all off you, your grades, everything but that one question bright you down so I looked into it some more which you guys will pass next time. Also, do not separate from me along with the others, Kyoto is a very big place and I rather not loose you guys there." After saying that, Naruto presses his left hands fingers against his forehead.

"Back to class..." Was all Naruto said as Nagisa nods and begins walking back while Naruto takes out a file showing the students as it landed on Kaede Kayana, after staring at it for a few seconds, his eyes eventually widen as he drops the file and grabs his head in pain as veins appear in his forehead as images appear in his mind.

FLASH BACK

"Ahahahahah, seriously Aguri. I'm not addicted to ramen." Someone said in the voice of Naruto causing his eyes too widen as he turns immediately seeing himself when he was 17, with a girl he had never seen in his entire life.

"So, you wanna be a teacher for Class E huh, I support you 100%. Just beware of my adopted father..." The other Naruto said to her as she smiles.

"You just have to wait one more year then when you graduate you can become my assistant..." Aguri told Naruto who gives a laughs until they heard footsteps and turn seeing Irina with her hands on her hips.

"Will you two stop going off on your own!" Irina yelled as she runs to Naruto's side grabbing his left arm but Aguri grabs his right arm as the two girls glare at Naruto and pulls which he's blushing and the image shatters as his eyes widen all the way seeing Koro-Sensei next to him as his arms are wrapped around him helping him sit up as its night already and he's sweating beads of sweat.

"Are you ok? I found you past out..." Koro said as Naruto is wide eyed still.

"Aguri..." Was the only name Naruto said which Koro said nothing as the smile disappeared as he looks down Ayato the wide eyed Naruto not knowing what had just happened as Koro helps Naruto up as he holds his head having a painful headache which Koro helps him walk slowly towards the school, unknown to them that were being watched.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 8

TIME OF THE TRIP AT THE TRAIN STATION

"So this will be the group I'm in charge of huh...", after saying they he's looking at Nagisa, Kaede, Karma, Tomohito, Manami, and Yukiko. Naruto just smiles as he wraps his right arm around Nagisa smiling.

"So this is the group you choose, good!" And with that he once again cuts Nagisa's cheek with his hidden Kunai as he licks the trail of blood causing his face to redden.

"N-Not again!" Nagisa said with a blush as Karma just chuckles as he hands Naruto a magazine.

"Naruto Sensei, the magazine you requested." When he said that, Naruto takes the magazine as he looks through it and lets go of Nagisa and smiles.

"Nagisa, your looks will be very useful on any mission." When he said that, he showed Nagisa a magazine of female cosplay.

"IM NOT WEARING THAT!" Nagisa yelled as Naruto simply smile.

"But think how cute you will look!" When he says that, they all sweatdropped at hearing that. But Naruto then smiles, at the group while placing a hand on Nagisa's head which he blinks in surprise.

"Stay close to me, I rather not lose you guys... After all your my precious students." when he said that, it caused them to smile. Then he heard an annoying voice causing him to turn towards the train enters nice seeing two of the higher classes peeking out from the train with smug looks on there faces along with a teacher.

"Those are the rules at out school and they were explained when you came here." the teacher said smugly.

"Students with exceptional grades get priority use of school funds." One student said as the other pitches in.

"Oh, dear. Is that the stench-" the student was cut off by Naruto.

"You two students have Denton for a month, should have been listening to my speech idiots and you teache you will have a pay deduction!" When he said they instantly shut the hell up knowing of they argued it will only get worse and immediately entered the train.

"I'm here." Irina said gaining his attention as all the students as well as him look at her to see Irina wearing a new outfit as stew walking towards them.

"Greetings, students." Irina said to all of them.

"Botch Sensei. What's with the Hollywood starlet look?" One of them asked as she just chuckles and takes her sun glasses off.

"Its a given due any assassin who uses her womanly wiles. A good woman doesn't neg-ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" When Irina yelled that, she saw Naruto talking to Hinano and Rinka.

"So, do you two mere help with studying-BAM..." Naruto was stopped by Irina hitting him on the head with her fist.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto yelled as she too got angry.

"I WENT THROUGH ALL THE TROUBLE IN DRESSING UP AND YOU DON'T EVEN PAY ATTENTION!" As she yelled it, Tadaomi arrives finally behind Irina.

"You stick out like a sore thumb. Go change. That's not what a teacher chaperone looks like." After saying that, she turns to Tadaomi smiling.

"Don't be so strict, Karasuma! These brats are going in a grown up trip-" Irina was stopped by Naruto blocking her mouth with her hand as he just points at an angry Tadaomi.

"Take it off. Now." After saying that Naruto smirks.

"Ok..." Was all he said as he ingrains her coats sleeves and pulls down ripping it and exposing her second shirt while her boobs giggle which everyone's mouths drop at seeing this while Tadaomi could not explain why Naruto did that.

"WTH NARUTO!" Irina screamed as she has a large blush which the blood haired man who just smiles.

"He said take it off sooooooo..." After saying that, Irina tries to back hand him but he just ducks and turns to Tadaomi.

"Knowing you, your into this after all-..." Naruto immediately shuts up seeing Tadaomi glaring at him.

"Naruto Sensei, what do you mean?", Hinano asked as the assistant smiles and winks at her gaining a blush.

"Maybe another time besides, I would like to hear more about the animal you named after me..." When he said that her eyes widen.

"H-How did you-" she was stopped once again by Naruto.

"Koro told after he went to everyone's houses, also Tōka... You should really keep your window shut... Koro was able to enter your house and found your...underwear..." After saying that, her eyes begin twitching while Nagisa as well as everyone sweatdrops at hearing that.

TIME SKIP ON THE TRAIN

Naruto was sitting on a window seat as Irina was on his left and Tadaomi in front of him. As Naruto was looking out the window, he doses off again as he starts seeing a vision of a 14 year old Naruto standing in the rain in front of a 15 year old Aguri.

"What do you think you're even doing, why the hell did you get me suspended from Basketball when you know the championships are coming up?!" An angry Naruto yelled at Aguri who just looks at his worried.

"But you just played recklessly again against, like you did in the last game? If anything were to happen...-" she was cut off by Naruto.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO WORRY ABOUT ME! YOUR JUST LIKE YAHIKO, NAGATO, AND KONAN! I HATE YOU AND NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" When he yelled that last part, his eyes widen at what he said while Aguri just had tars falling from her eyes as she gives a sad smile.

"Fine... I'll go..." Was the last thing she said as age turned tail and ran through the rain.

"WAIT AGURI, I DIDN'T ME-MEAN TO SAY THAT!" Naruto yelled but she was already gone as his eyes are completely wide at what he's done...

"I'm such an idiot..." Was all Naruto said as he looks down at his reflection. At hat time, Naruto immediately woke up to find that there already getting off.

TIME SKIP AT THE E CLASS TRADITIONAL INN DURING SUN DOWN

Naruto is currently in the bathroom as he's holding his head in pain as images of an explosion in some lab appear in his mind as he falls to his knees in pain as he soon hits the floor passed out.

"Are you done in there yet, Naruto-" when Nagisa said it, he started opening the door and his eyes widen as he slams his opened as Nagisa runs to Naruto's side and flips him over showing his forehead to be really hot which just by the touch, Nagisa was forced to pull his hand back in shock at the heat.

"Koro Sensei!" When Nagisa yelled that, in a flash Koro appears in the room sensing the concern in his voice and he becomes shocked as he starts sweating seeing the condition Naruto's in as he immediately goes down as he wraps his tentacles around Naruto surprising Nagisa as he disappears. Koro reappears in the living room which everyone was shocked seeing the condition Naruto was in as his breaths were ragged which he lays Naruto on the couch as he disappears and reappears with a bucket of fresh water and towels. As he arrived, Nagisa ran into the room quickly to see whats happening.

"He must have broke down with a high fever..." Koro muttered to himself as he dips the towel in the water and raises it showing his messed up hand shocking everyone as he squeezes it and places it on his forehead while pulling the blankets over his body.

"Do this every thirty minutes Nagisa. I leave you in charge of watching Naruto..." After saying that, he disappeared? Nagisa looks back at Naruto who still breathing hard as Nagisa just looks down at him worriedly.

NIGHT TIME

Nagisa was currently asleep as he's laying his head on the couch where Naruto is sleeping. Kaede enters the room in her pajamas as she walks over the couch staring down at Naruto which she grits her teeth as she glares at Naruto with anger.

"You... You couldn't save her... She died because you didn't protect her..." When Kaede said that, her eyes widen in complete and utter shock seeing that he's crying.

"Akari... I'm sorry... I'm... Just Trash..." When he said that, Kaede just stares down at Naruto with wide eyes until she stops and just looks down at Naruto. She just turns away as she begins walking back towards her room while Nagisa's eyes open finally waking up as he looks around seeing its night time, he takes the towel off his head and felt his forehead which was cooling down.

NEXT DAY IN THE AFTERNOON

Naruto's eyes open slowly as they widen and he sits up fast as the towel falls off his head onto the blankets as he can't remember what happened last night which he just touched his head.

"Who is she?" Naruto thought confused and looks atbh he clock seeing what time it is.

"SHIT!" Naruto thought as he bolts out of bed and started getting dressed immediately as he soon dashes out of the inn unknown to him Koro watched him leave.

"I repaired the wall but it won't hold forever..." Koro thought to himself as he watched Naruto dashing off in the direction Nagisa and the others were going.

ONE HOUR LATER

Naruto arrived in an alleyway to find that he was too late as he can see a passed out Nagisa as well as the others except for Manami who turns to see the shocked Naruto and smiles thankfully seeing him.

"Naruto sen-" Manami stops as she felt intense blood lust as she's swallows seeing the anger in Naruto's eyes as he's staring at a scared Manami.

"Tell me, who were the ones that did this to them?" Naruto demanded as his his bloodlust was actually visible as its a black swirling blood lust as it gives the shape of a fox, the left side of his body has black flame like markings on it as his left eye is slitted.

"Tell me... Who did this now..." As he asked again, Manami answers with a shaky breath.

"A-A g-group of high schools ambushed us... They kidnapped Kaede and Yukiko..." After saying that, Naruto immediately looks back the way he came then at the crime scene where it all happened and noticed a card that was on the floor as he picked it up which he then crushed it.

"Warehouse number 475 huh..." Was all Naruto said as his eyes show rings around the pupil.

TEN MINUTES LATER WHERE YUKIKO AND KAEDE ARE

"I don't know where I belong anymore." Was the last thing Yukiko said about her past to Kaede who looks down.

"I understand... More than you know..." When she said that, Yukiko looks at her surprised until the leader of the gang Ryuki.

"Whyncha hang out with us? We're totally anti-titles here! We trash those elitist bastards. Of maybe just put em back the way they were, like? Oh, yeah, we done puh-lenty of that kinda stuff..." After saying that with a devilish smirk, the other behind him smile while Kaede has her hair shadowing her eyes as she looks to the right.

"You're the worst." Kaede muttered causing Yukiko to stop smiling as he suddenly grabs Kaede by her shirt lifting her in the air.

"You some kind of elitist, lookin down at us like that? Huh? I'll pull you down to our level, all right!" When he said that, he just knees her in the stomach as he throws her back in the couch as she's in pain and taking deep breaths.

"Now, when you get back to your rooms, you stay real cool and say, "We were just hanging some fun singing Karaoke." Do that and no one gets hurt. Lets get together once we're all back in Tokyo, eh? Maybe while we reminisce over our fun vacation photos... Ahahah-" he was stopped as he heard a scream of utter pain causing all of them to turn towards the door as they saw the photographer being thrown out of the shadows completely beaten unconscious.

"So this is it huh..." Someone said as Naruto walks out of the shadows with the markings still on his body shocking all of them.

"Sensei!" Kaede said smiling but stops seeing a dark smile appear on Naruto's face.

"How'd you knew we were here?!" Ryuki demands as Naruto just smiles.

"Seems you left a card with the warehouse and number on it... Eheheheheheh ahahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Naruto just starts laughing as the markings increase while his other eye becomes slitted while his teeth becomes razor sharp shocking them at this while the rings around his eyes are still there.

"Be honored, this is only a level I use against real threats but for you, I'm in a real destructive mood. My fourth ability, change in form. By changing my body I can increase the strength and durability of my body but the other abilities are unaffected." After saying that the group charges straight at Naruto.

"Weak..." Was all Naruto said as Ryuki threw the first punch which Naruto grabs his face immediately stoping him as he rams his head into another guys stomach and he proceeds to slam his knee into Ryuki's ribcage breaking most of his ribs as he yells in pain as he hits the floor and he turns seeing a bottle thrown at him and he immediately grabs it as he glances towards the right and left seeing two guys charging at him as he swings the bootle too the right slamming into the high schoolers head breaking the bottle and causing him to hit the ground while the other swings his right fist but Naruto just caught it with his left palm scaring the man as Naruto smiles while as a fox like image appears covering his skin as he stabs the guy in the stomach with the broken bottle causing him to yell as he hit the ground holding his stomach while Naruto just drops the bottle as his hair starts getting more spiky.

"Come on, is this all you've got, I'm fighting seriously." Naruto said smiling at the guys as Ryuki looks up at Naruto seeing the image of a demon.

"A-Are you a d-DEMON...?!" He yelled as Naruto just smiles more as the other guys charge at Naruto which he moves with incredible speed as both his fists slam into two guys stomachs that were behind him as he then sidesteps back and spins while doing a roundhouse kick sending two guys flying.

"I will not allow a bunch of children messing with Aguri's class. I'll just eliminate all of you!" As he said it, he proceeded to fight the group which he turns seeing Ryuki swing his right fist at him and all Naruto did was grab it as he then proceeds to slam Ryuki's face into the ground as he holds his right arm stoping him completely.

"Now, your in hell." After saying that he bends the arm immediately causing the man to scream as they heard breaking and tearing sound as Ryuki drops to the floor unconscious as his right arm was bending the wrong way while the other high schoolers stood up weakly and are completely afraid as Naruto looks at them with a smile as his eyes turn blood red as he proceeds to smile.

"Lets see how many bones I can tear out of a guys body before he dies from blood loss?" After saying that the group begins taking steps back as Naruto walks towards them slowly as there fear increases as there up against the wall as Naruto raises both hands.

"Now... Thunder Gods Clap..." Was the last thing they heard as Naruto clapped loudly as the entire group hit the ground unconscious. The two girls were completely shocked seeing this while Naruto's body and hair starts returning to normal while the markings disappear along with his teeth, eyes, as well as everything else returns to normal. Naruto sighs as he looks at the two shocked girls and gives them a smile.

"I am sorry you had to see that, being the number one assassin in the world means you can't show mercy to anyone you deem as an enemy... Yukiko, Class E may be a failure in the eyes of everyone in this school and outside it but, never think you don't have a place. All of you have done fine jobs up until now with having a positive attitude. You guys are far better then the other classes D through A could ever be. All of you have a place in this world, you just need to look deep enough and find it." After saying that, Yukiko's eyes widen along Kaede as Naruto smiles.

"Now... Lets go back to the others..." Naruto said to them with a smile as he begins walking towards the door.

LEAVE A REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 9

AT THE INN

"So that's what happened huh..." Were the words of Naruto as he was walking Chen the hallway next too Tadaomi as they were both wearing white robes.

"You do realize the effects of using that technique do you not? You could have taken them all down so why did you use that of all things?" When Tadaomi asked that, Naruto just shrugs.

"I won't die through it is bad from my body and the cells..." After saying that, he looks ahead seeing Irina walking down the hallway which Naruto turns back too him.

"Tadaomi, lets talk later ok..." When he said that, he nodded as he begins walking back towards the room which Naruto walks towards Irina gaining her attention as Naruto stops in front of her with narrowed eyes.

"Tell me... Who's Aguri?" When he asked her that, she only blinks in surprise hearing that and places her right hand on her chin looking up.

"The same sounds somewhat familiar but I can't remember why?" After saying that, Naruto looked down.

"Irina... I remember I dumped you when I was 15 yet... I think there was another reason why?" When he said that, she looked too see the longing look in his eyes.

"I think... I was in love with someone else...?" When he said that her eyes widen seeing an image of a young Naruto 16 being dragged away by an annoyed girl along with Irina as the two had swirly eyes.

"NO! I'm not letting you two skip out this time! Irina, I don't care how beautiful you think you are but I do not care!" She said it with annoyance gaining a glare from her.

Irina's eyes widen as her right hand touched her head while the two wre being watched by Koro who has wide eyes.

"Its useless... The memory block will just be destroyed in no time if he keeps thinking of the matter... After all the trouble I put in to keep his memory's lost even after the incident..." Koro thought as he watched Naruto close his eyes as he walks past Irina.

"I'll go back to my room..." When he said that, her eyes widen as an image of Naruto in the hospital attached to a breath machine appears in her mind which there was a doctor who was looking down at the patient.

"I am sorry... But all the damage to his head and body is not well... He may show signs of amnesia from the damage too his head... Through-hey, WHAT THE-" he was stopped as Irina turns but before she could get a good look at the intruder, age was blinded by a bright light. Irina's eyes widen as she turns fast grabbing Naruto's hand as she steps forward but immediately looses balance gaining his attention as she falls forward into Naruto as the two proceed too fall backwards on the ground which Naruto and Irina's eyes widen as the two start blushing at there position which they heard laughter as they turn seeing Koro a few feet away from them completely pink as he's chuckling.

"Isn't this a surprise... I never knew you two would do this out in the open" Koro said smiling causing the two too blush more as they got up fast.

"T-This isn't what it looks like!" Irina said as Naruto nods.

"Y-Yeah! We broke up years ago, I'll wouldn't be caught dead dating this bimbo!" When he said that Irina nods.

"Yea-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY BIMBO?!" Irina yelled as it gained the students attention which Nagisa and Kaede peak out from a corner too see what's happening as they instantly start sweating seeing a posses off Irina and a sweating Naruto along with a chuckling Koro who's writing everything down on his note book.

"What the hell is happening?" The two thought completely confused as they continue too watch what's happening.

30 MINUTES LATER

Naruto sighs as he's walking through the hallway as he stops at the students room hearing talking.

"Who do you like, Nagisa?" Hiroto asked him causing them too look at there fellow classmate who starts sweating until they heard the door slide open gaining there attention too see Naruto who gives a small wave while saying "yo".

"Ha, Naruto Sensei. Who do you like?" When he asked that, Naruto just blinks in surprise and then smiles.

"I'm also interested in that too." Karma said with a smile while entering the room and shutting he door gaining his attention which Naruto looks up.

"Well... Nagisa is cute-" Naruto was cut off by Nagisa.

"NOT ME!" When he yelled that, Naruto just chucked while placing an arm around the student as Naruto's other arm goes around Karma's neck and he just smiles.

"We all have our secrets, we all must respect that she not dive into it or a problem may arise with two guys liking the same girl..." When he said they they blink in surprise.

"Naruto Sensei, did you know Aguri?" When Tomohito asked that, Naruto just looks at him surprised but shakes his head.

"I... The name sounds familiar but... I'm not quite sure really..." As he said that he holds his head.

"I can't... Remember..." As he said it, he has a pained expression on his face worrying them.

"N-No need to think that hard..." Kōki said to him which he nods no longer trying to remember.

"You guys, leave now and get Koro. He's probably peeping on all the girls right now..." When he said that, most on there eyes become wide as they dash out of the room quickly while Naruto just looks down as marks appears from his left side.

"Just as I thought, using first state prevents me from using my other four abilities in turn for power... When the time comes... I wonder if I should give Nagisa the curse blood technique. Snake, Owl, or Hawk... Which will suit him?" As Naruto asked himself that, he looks out the window as his left eye glows red as its slitted.

FEW DAYS LATER IN CLASS E

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm..." Was all Naruto said just as the door opens with Nagisa, Yūma, Taiga, Hiroto and Tomohito arriving too see both Megu and Hinano staring at Naruto who's staring intently at the large black square like object in the room which the students get closer.

"What's happening?" Tomohito whispered too the two girls which Megu answers back in a whisper.

"We found Naruto Sensei staring intently at the the black thing?" When she said that it shows a strange light causing Naruto's eyes too narrow as he leans closer which a girls face appear scaring the carp out of Naruto who backs up hitting a desk.

"Good morning. I am the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery who will be joining your-" she was stopped by Naruto who was examining the entire box with interest which he smiles brightly.

"I think this will give me an actual reason to create a robotic life like female body!" When he said that, those who were there just had a WTF look on there faces while sweatdropping at his words.

"Naruto Sensei... That as kind of creepy..." When Tomohito said that he just shrugs.

"You'll understand when you get older, its always been a dream of mine to create a life like robot..." As he said it, Nagisa was sweating a lot from hearing how he kicked ass against the high schoolers and now acting like this... A pervert of sorts... Which he actually was since he wrote all those books which has a lot of drama and suspense...

"I've been meaning to test out how smart I am and this is a test for me as well as I want to see what you guys think..." As he said that, there all surprised at seeing him having a peaceful smile while Ritsu was confused at why he's suddenly saying this not knowing a lot of things will happen tomorrow.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and remember too review if you like it. It helps me out with making new chapters. Sorry for short chapter.

Chapter 10

IN CLASS E AT NIGHT

"Um... Naruto Sensei why am I here?" Nagisa asked Naruto who was currently behind Ritsu taking our the back end as he was looking through machine trying too find the main AI memory chip.

"I was going too teach you a technique, you have bloodlust but there is more then one way too use it. For now on I'll be your teacher after school as well, when you have free time see me at school at night and I'll teach you new techniques..." As he was saying it, Ritsu's face was on the screen emotionless as always.

"What are you doing?" Ritsu asked as Naruto was tearing out wires.

"I'm trying too make this into your personal toy, I'm trying too find your main chip after all. Yesterday proved you need a more "human" personality so I'm doing this. Your parents are complete idiots, I could have made an AI but never felt like it, you in the other hand I want too help. Nagisa, can you hand me that screwdriver..." When he asked, Nagisa picked it up and hands it too Naruto who starts screwing out pieces and the screen turns black as Naruto stages up holding multiple chips.

"These will work, I'll be heading too my house too finish the designs." When he said that he stares walking towards the door before he stops and blinks in surprise. Naruto turns back too Nagisa as he was looking at Naruto while sweat dropping.

"Oh sorry, I'll just show you one technique on how too affect your opponent the most with your bloodlust..." When he said that, he starts walking towards Nagisa causing him too blink in surprise as he stops in front of Nagisa and places both hands on his cheeks and leans forward with his lips meeting Nagisa's causing his students eyes too widen as he soon bloodlust as an image of a ninetailed fox was holding a snake by its mouth.

1HIT, 2HIT, 3HIT, 4HIT, 5HIT, 6HIT, 7HIT, 8HIT, 9HIT, 10HIT, 11HIT, 12HIT, 13HIT, 14HIT, 15HIT, 16HIT, 17HIT, 18HIT, 19HIT, 20HIT, 21HIT, 22HIT, 23HIT, 24HIT, 25HIT, 26HIT, 27HIT, 28HIT, 29HIT, 30HIT! As it hit 30, Nagisa was no longer fighting as he was just standing there, motionless, unable to fight back from the bloodlust he's feeling. Naruto separates from Nagisa who has drool coming down his mouth, Naruto just flicks him in the head causing Nagisa too fall backwards and on his butt along with having wide eyes which Naruto smirks seeing his blush on his face. Naruto then begins explaining why he did it.

"You see, kissing is one of the most affective ways of using bloodlust. Lip contact gives us a way too focus bloodlust on one person. It can be a way to save a life, even you will have too use this one day. As well as its good for turning on a lover in bed making things more fantastic and also this was your first kiss I presume... Judging from your reaction, it was wasn't it...?" After saying that, Nagisa's blushes and Naruto crouches down as he smiles at Nagisa.

"Nagisa, never doubt yourself and your skill. After all your just like me, except... Are you Bisexual?" When he asked that all he got was "IM NOT BISEXUAL!". Once he yelled that, Naruto only laughs as he pats Nagisa on the head.

"Yea but... Your very cute but what I was really going too say was you have a crush on Kaede..." Once he said that, Nagisa blushes and looks away while Naruto wraps his right arm around Nagisa's neck as they start walking towards the door.

"N-No it's not-... Who told you...?" When Nagisa said that, Naruto just smiles.

"Actually I just guessed..." When he said that, Nagisa freezes.

"NOT FUNNY NARUTO SENSEI!" After yelling that, Naruto just laughs as the two leave the classroom as there walking down the hallway while this was happening. The two were being watched which Naruto immediately stops as he turns fast as both seeing a man wearing some kind of white cloak? He has his hands behind his back as he was currently staring at the two which Naruto steps in front of Nagisa as he stands in front of the man while behind the man was a teenager who has short, spiked light blue hair which with wide sharp light blue eyes, he's wearing a dark blue jacket that has a white fur collar.

"This is Itona Horibe, and I am his guardian Shiro. He will be attending class when the time comes..." After saying that, the two men stare at each other.

"Who is this guy, but more importantly have we met?" With that thought in mind, the two just stare at each other while Nagisa was feeling a little unnerved as Itona just stares at Nagisa. Shiro starts walking away followed by Itona as the two just leave while Naruto has narrowed eyes.

"Lets leave now..." Was all he said as the two started walking away and at that time both Naruto and Shiro looked back at each other nor saying a word.

THREE DAYS LATER

Nagisa and Tomohito are within the class E building and as there walking down the hall, Tomohito stops at the door and turns too Nagisa.

"Hey...you think she's gonna be here today?" When he asked that all he gets was "maybe".

"Naruto Sensei hasn't been here for three days and also Ritsu hasn't turned on so-..." He was stopped when he opens the door too find the same box there but what caught his eye was that the front was shaped like a door including the door knob?

"She seeks bigger..." After saying thatched doorknob turns and opens which Ritsu exits looking like a normal teenage... Girl... WTF?!

Ritsu's eyes were light blue and she was smiling.

"Good morning!" When Ritsu finished, both Tomohito and Nagisa were completely shocked seeing her look just like them.

"What beautiful weather we're having!" She said with a smile and it increased as she runs past the two immediately hugging Naruto who's behind them gaining there attention,

"You can see how hard I worked... Her name is Ritsu, you see that box still

has all the weapons including some in The new body... The skin itself is like ours but a little different, I dipped into the money my adopted dad got for allowing this class too happem" When he said that, Koro was behind him.

"Master made me like you guys but I'm still a machine..." When She said "master" Nagisa and Tomohito just sweat drop while Koro was jealous at him winning over another student.

"Because of master, I was able too download many ways too thank him including sexual!" When she said that, Naruto's face turned white as he felt a set of eyes staring down at him and turns slowly seeing Irina glaring down at Naruto as she grabs him by his shirt she starts dragging him towards the door while Naruto started struggling.

"NAGISA, SAVE ME!" When he yelled that, Nagisa only watches as he was dragged out if the room by the pissed/jealous Irina...

"Did I do anything wring that made masters friend want too hurt him?" After asking that, they just sigh.

NEXT TIME, NARUTO VS ITONA. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	11. AN MUST READ

I REOPENED THE FANFIC SINCE I'VE BEEN CHECKING MY FANFICS SO I'LL BE MAJIN MORE ROOM AND WITH SPRING BREAK RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER I'LL HAVE MUCH MORE TIME TOO FINAL MY FANFIC OF ANOTHER STORY


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 12

NEXT DAY

"WHY THE HELL WAS RITSU IN YOUR HOUSE?!" When Irina yelled that, they were in class which everyone was watching it including Koro who was eating popcorn thinking its like a drama.

"As I told you before, I WAS CHECKING IF THERE WAS ANY DAMAGES TOO HER BODY SINCE HER "PARENTS" WANTED TOO TAKE HER BACK, SHE'S NOW LIVING WITH ME... Through she calls me master and sneaks into my bed while I'm sleeping..." As he said that, she gets more annoyed while outside it continues too rain.

"Now, now, as much as I would like this too continue the new transfer student is coming in today." As Koro said that, the two look at him.

"Yeah, well, probably another assassin." One of them students said which Koro continues.

"I got into a little trouble taking Ritsu too lightly last time but even so..." As Koro said that, Ritsu just smiles as she's sitting down while her box just turns on as its guns come out then return inside it.

"In any case, it'll be nice for you to have someone else on your side." After Koro said that, both Naruto and Nagisa block out everyone else thinking about Shiro and Itona the ones that met some time ago.

"That kid... Why was it that I sensed something odd about him...?" As he thought about that, the door finally slides open gaining everyone's attention as they see Shiro himself standing at the doorway causing Naruto's eyes too narrow.

"Where's Itona?" When he asked that, the man just laughs in a carefree tone calming down the tension in the room.

"He's here. You kids can call me "Shiro." after saying that he enters the room fully while shutting the door behind him.

"He's an odd one wearing that white outfit..." When Kaede said it, Nagisa who's in her right could only nod agreeing with her.

"Yeah, but Koro Sensei must have been-..." Everyone just watched seeing he's no longer wearing his clothes as he's on the ceiling in the left corner of the room all great and melted...

"Koro Sensei... Wow... Just wow..." Was all Naruto said as he started sweating.

"He's spooked enough to use his liquefy trick!" Hiroto said loudly.

"Well, Ritsu was tell all those scary stories! N-Nice to meet you, Mr. Shiro. And where is out new student?" As he asked his question, he returned too his clothes and changed back too his normal form while wearing his clothes.

"A pleasure, Koro Sensei. He's a rather...unique child, in personality and otherwise. I'll introduce him myself." As he said that he was walking while looking at the students until he noticed a unique pair of eyes on him causing him too look down at Nagisa which his eyes softened a little while lost in thought about something important, Naruto was the only one besides Nagisa who noticed this.

"Yes?" When he asked that, Shiro just shakes his heads.

"Oh it's nothing, two of those kids reminds me of two of my old friends... Either so you've hit good kids here. I'm sure he'll for right in... (Especially with those two)" he thought the last part to himself.

"Now to introduce him: Hey, Itona! Come on in." When he said that, everyone looks at the doorway expecting him too enter but suddenly the wall behind the classes ecolodges gaining there attention too see Itona entering as he just sits down at a table.

"I won. I proved that I'm stronger than that classroom wall." When he said that, almost the entire class yelled "USE THE DAMN DOOR!". As this was happening he just continues.

"That's all that matters...that's all." After saying that, everyone besides the two teachers watching outside the room, Shiro, and Karma sweat drop while Naruto just face palms himself.

"I'm not paying for that wall so you will have too pay for it..." After saying that Shiro just took out cash.

"I knew this would happen to I brought my money too pay for damages..." When he said that, Naruto just gives him a blank stare but be soon has a WTF look on his face along with Shiro who puts in the same face under his cloaked face seeing Koro's oddly messed up half asses expression quietly disturbing the entire class not wanting too see that in there dreams.

"Itona Horibe. Please, call him Itona." After saying that, his eyes narrowed as he looks back at Itona just as Karma started talking out loud.

"Say, Itona, something been bugging me... You came in from outside, right? Empty handed? It's raining buckets out there, yet there's not a drop of rain on you." When he finished, Naruto's eyes immediately narrowed silently agreeing with Karma at his analysis of first time meeting Itona. The oddball just looks at everyone before he stood up and walks towards Karma.

"You might be the strongest one in this class. But don't fret. You're weaker than me, so I won't kill you." He said it as he pats Karma's head and pulls back.

"I only want to kill those who could be stronger than me." He said it while walking past everyone towards the teachers which Koro at that time was eating some candy as Itona stops in front of them.

"And in this classroom, Koro Sensei and Naruto Asano, that's you two." He said it while pointing at the two.

"Who's strong and who's weak? That's how you pick your fights, Itona? If its a trial of strength, you and we aren't even in the same dimension." after saying that, all he said was "Sure, we are." While reaching in his pocket for something and takes out the exact same candy bar which he takes a step close and starts speaking once again.

"After all, we're brother by blood Koro Sensei." When he said that, the entire class along with Naruto become shushed at what they heard.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-BROTHERS?!" Everyone yelled as Itona tips off the top of the candy bar wrapper with his teeth.

"The loser dies, big brother. Siblings have no need for cheap tricks. I will kill you and prove my strength. We face off after school-here, in this classroom." When he finished he only left with Shiro while the class gets wild.

"Now hand on, sir! What's this "brother" stuff?!" Rinks asked and soon enough the entire class starts asking questions while Naruto closed his eyes while leaning again the wall with his arms crossed deep in thought about something which he suddenly walks towards the door gaining everyone's attention as he leaves.

AT THE STAFF ROOM

Shiro, Naruto, Irina, and Tadaomi were in the staff room sitting down while Tadaomi was reading a book of shonen jump. He soon gives a laugh as he reads it while Naruto was staring directly at Tadaomi with narrowed eyes. Shiro finally noticed Naruto staring at him as he starts talking.

"Sorry about startling you a few days back Mr. Uzumaki Namikaze... That boy is the toppest of the top secret. It want unreasonable for you to be in the dark here. But I assure you: he is indeed Koro sensei's brother. And after school, that will become extremely evident." After he said that, his eyes only narrowed.

"Have we met before...?" When he asked that, Shiro's eyes narrowed a little as Tadaomi and Irina felt the tension increase as the two just stare at each other.

"Your interested in Nagisa for some reason.." She. He asked that, Shiro pauses momentarily before speaking.

"None of your business..." After saying that, Naruto's eyes narrowed all the way.

"This feeling, could he be... If he is then that would make sense..." After thinking that, he starts talking again.

"How about this, if I win against Itona instead of Koro. You show me your face..." When he said that, Shiro gives a laugh.

"I except, but if Itona wins. Your coming with me..." After he said that, both teachers eyes widen at what they heard and more so when he nods.

"Fine... (He didn't really give much reason why he wants me, he must be not letting out all the information he has)" he said while he thought on the last part.

AT THE END OF SCHOOL

Naruto and Itona were standing in front of each other as the desks formed a square around them as the students stayed behind then and at the sane tone the two fighters through off there jackets.

"A desk ring?" Irina muttered as Tadaomi agreed while saying "like a real match. I've never known anyone to go about an assassination like this through they aren't going to kill each other."

"You must be sick of plain old assassins Naruto, after all there are a couple of reasons why your even here. Like one for example is too draw out that certain man who-" Shiro was cut off as everyone except for Shiro and Itona were shocked seeing a murderous look on his face.

"Keep talking and I'll rip your tongue out of your mouth..." After saying that, a head of sweat went down Nagisa's head since this is only the second time he's seen this side of Naruto.

"Shall we lay down the rule here? How about...stepping a foot out of the ring means you lose. What do you think?" When he asked, all Naruto did was nod.

"If anyone besides us is hurt then its a loss..." When he said that, Itona only nods.

"Start on my signal." With that Shiro raises his right hand.

"Assassination...begin!" Once he said that, immediately a slash appears on Naruto's chest drawing blood shocking all of them while Naruto's eyes widen all the way. When Naruto looks at Itona, his eyes could no longer widen firing four blue tentacles coming from Itona's hair.

"Itona's hair-it's tentacles!" At that point, Naruto's eyes narrowed all the way as his white buttoned shirt is ripped and soaked in some of his blood.

Where?" Koro said it as his voice changed along ejth his color too black.

"WhErE dId YoU gEt ThOsE-THOSE TENTACLES?!" He said with rage as Shiro answers immediately.

"We're not obligated to tell you that, Koro Sensei. But this ought to have convinced you: you have different parents, different upbringings, but still, you are brothers. My, what a scary face you're making. Did you perhaps remember something unpleasant?" As he said it, Koro answers with "It would appear...you and I will need to have a little talk."

"Another time..." Was all he said as Itona moves his head forwards causing the tentacles too head for him immediately causing an explosion as he's barely dodging the hits of the tentacles but soon enough he's overpowered and slams into the ground being repeatedly hit by it by a none stops barrage which no one could say a word as blood started splattering on the ground which the attack soon ends showing a heavy breathing Naruto with his arms up with a lot of wounds on his body.

"So your still considering whether or not too use your second state or is it that you still can't use any abilities while in second or first state... After all your only human..." As he asked that, Naruto's eyes narrowed as Itona just stares at him then unleashes a second barrage on Naruto causing another explosion.

"Sensei! Nagisa yelled as Koro's face turns red with anger while the other students start getting worried as Itona soon stops again with blood dripping from his tentacles while Naruto was on the floor with blood coming from his wounds as he's in a pool of his own blood.

"See, your unable too think since at the same time your headaches are causing the thinking too become slower." After saying this, Nagisa slowly takes out the rubber knife.

"I have too do something..." When he thought about that, Naruto got up slowly.

"I've decided..." When he said that, Shiro's eyes narrowed seeing Naruto serious.

"Too stop fooling around..." When he said that, Shiro's eyes widen all the way as Naruto charges straight for Itona who sends his tentacles at Naruto who continues running towards him but in that one instant as the tentacles were approaching him, he simply vanished like a ghost causing Itona's eyes too widen as he was no longer in front of him as Itona turns slowly seeing Naruto on his left facing the students behind Itona with rings around his pupils.

KUROKO NO BASKET OST THE FEELING OF NOT LOSING IT

"Vanishing drive... Misdirection a second state... Your just a child..." after Naruto said that, Itona sends all four tentacles at Naruto at a blink of an eye but he was dodging everyone single strike like nothing they've ever seen as a right fist slams into Itona's face sending him crashing into the ground and sliding against the floor?!

"That's..." Shiro said as he grits his teeth.

"He's surpassed his old self completely, he no longer has too prepare too use one of them..." As Shiro thought about that, Itona stood up slowly seeing Naruto's eyes having no longer the rings but having a red glow?

"This is my third abilitys second state... Zone... It pushes the body's sired and agility beyond its limitations..." As he said it, Itona immediately fires his tentacles at Naruto was was dodging yet again from the tentacles strikes! As this continues he grab two of the tentacles and pulls causing Itona too move forwards as Naruto's right knee slams into Itona's stomach causing him too cough out blood as Naruto grabs the student by his fave with his left arm lifting him in the air as markings appear on the left side of his body.

"I win..." Was the last thing he said as he throws him out the window shocking all of them as Itona crashes through it as he rolls across the grass and stood up seeing Naruto walking out the broken window towards Itona as the markings disappear and the rings around his pupils reappear.

"I win... Your outside the ring meaning I have won." When he finished that, he was in front of Itona. Itona's eyes widen as his irises get smaller which red veins could be seen.

"You've never studied on your opponent and that is his you lost, you are no where near beating me cause you are but a mere baby spider while I'm a giant fox.

"I won't? I..." As he said it his eyes open showing a crimson changing color going on in his eyes.

"I'm weak?!" As he said it, his tentacles turn black as midnight while he gives a yell as all four head straight for him and at that time the markings reappear in his body as all four hit him causing a large dust cloud.

"I'm strong. These tentacles made me stronger than all the rest. All the rest...!" As Itona said it, he chafes straight for the dust cloud with a yell but they all felt it, a large amount oh killing intent causing Itona too freeze in front of the dust cloud, everyone stayed silent as it starts cheating showing Naruto with ash-grey skin, his hair is longer like Madara's but white. His eyes are black but his irises are blood red and the pupils are slitted and a black star shakes mark appears across the bridge of his nose.

"Ask yourself this, can you possibly kill me?" When he asked that, all four of Itona's tentacles are touching his body but they did no damage at all.

"The baby spider has no chance at killing the fox since that fox has already matured..." As he said it c Itona's tentacles retreat as Naruto turns his back to him as his busy turns back too normal while Shiro jumps past Naruto walking toward Itona while Naruto jumps through the window entering class at the same time Shiro picks up Itona.

"Koro the fabric is made out if the stuff that can hurt you..." As he said it, Koro is angry.

"Before you go... I would like too ask you one thing... Are you him, are you that man from the opposite team?" When he asked that, Shiro gives a laugh as he starts walking away.

"As always you are fearsome but remember. The snake will always devour the fox in the end..." As he said it he starts walking away as Naruto's eyes narrowed all the way as Shiro just continues walking away from the building with Itona over his left shoulder. At that time he takes out his phone and looks at a picture showing a baby Nagisa.

"He sure has grown over the years..." Was all the man said as he continues walking.

LEAVE A REVIEW.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 13

Currently Naruto is standing in the middle of the room in E Class having his wounds treated from the fight with Itona and as this was happening, Koro was watching outside the classroom. He was thinking back too the time before the moon was destroyed.

FLASH BACK TWO YEARS AGO

Currently outside of a fortified building was Koro Sensei at the time he was God of Death. As he was running along the wall separating him from the outside, he found an opening showing bars which he saw his disciple standing on the outside. Koro smiles as he walks forwards placing his left hand on the bar.

"... Yup, looks like this really is the only escape route. Hurry up, now. Security here mobilizes quickly." After he says that his apprentice nods holding a cutting tool.

"... Yes, master. I'll start cutting through the steel right away." As he said it, he was taking out a cutting tool.

"Thanks. It sure does such that I had to infiltrate this place unarmed." Once said his apprentice could only agree.

"Got that right." Just as he said it, both felt killing intent causing Koro and his apprentice too turn seeing a sixteen year old Naruto behind them wearing a lab coat, blood red t-shirt, white pants, and black shoes.

"You... I finally found you..." When Naruto said that, he was looking past Koro at his student causing Koro too look back and forth confused.

"You see master, a while back I killed two people and put another in a coma, they were his friends. So I thought what better way to capture you then the so called "True Reaper". And now..." After saying that he turns his back too Koro.

"The name and abilities of the "God of Death" belong solely to me. And that's not all." When he said that, blah of there eyes widen seeing the apprentice taking his face which was actually a mask off?

"Recently, I gained a skill that even you don't have: The Art of Disguise." When he said that he looked back showing his horrible messed up face.

"Sayonara, Master! I'll give you your first look... At my true face." After saying that he escapes into the sea while Koro looks back at Naruto staring at him causing the man too smile.

"So... It was you..." After saying that the man turns too Naruto fully.

"I heard the story of your past and how you abandoned your pregnant wife... One of my friends really hates you for that..." After saying that Koro just smiles.

"Eheheheh, and a child like yourself... You actually think you can beat me?" When he asked that, he was met with a difficult site, he himself was starting too her confused at the bloodlust radiating slowly causing his eyes too widen while Naruto's eyes glow red and rings appear around his pupils also glowing? Naruto immediately charges straight for Koro who smiles and does the same but...

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"Aghh..." Was the only sound Koro could make as he was being held by Naruto who was holding him by his face with his right hand raising him in the air as markings were covering half his body.

"I-Impossible..." Koro said it with shock staring into the eyes of Naruto as his left eyes was slitted and blood red.

"Those who try to get in my path will fall like all others." After saying that he throws Koro on the ground who could not move at the time.

"If you get in my way again I will kill you..." Was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

FLASH BACK END

Koro comes back too reality as he watches Naruto being yelled at by Irina on not getting hurt.

"Even after two years, that kid still scares the scrap out of me... Not only did he beat me...he also knew who I was...?" With that thought in mind, he enters the class.

AT 4:30 AFTER SCHOOL AND ALMOST SUNDOWN

Naruto was sitting on a chair duvets in bandages as except his face while listening too Irina complain as she was sitting. Tadaomi and Koro were in the same room at the time.

"Man! I can't believe I have to deal with you stupidity at getting hurt and you AI slut as well..." When Irina said that, Naruto could only sweat drop.

"Um, no one asked you too worry about me..." When he said that, Irina just ignored him with an uncaring expression on her face pretending not too listen too Naruto.

"Not only do I have to deal with you but also the octopus! And speaking of that octopus... HE'S GAZING AT MY BOOBS WHILE ELEGANTLY SIPPING TEA!" When she yelled that, she noticed Naruto was gone from where he was sitting which both could see Naruto was behind her has both his arms grab her breasts as he start squeezing them gaining an eye twitch as she goes too clobber Naruto but he just takes a step back dodging her fist.

"Not out fault of we can't stop thinking about your breasts..." Once he said that, Irina just stood up with an annoyed expression on her face no longer wanting to be in the same room as them and just walks out of the room while slamming the door shut.

"Oops..." Was all Naruto could say.

30 MINUTES LATER OUTSIDE THE ROOM

Irina was by the window watching the sun set as it was getting late.

"That idiot, even now he's always being a fool..." When she was saying that, unknowing too her a snare was slowly making its way towards her neck but before it could do anything too Irina, it was ripped off the wall surprising her at hearing a tearing of wood sound and she could feel an arm wrap around her waist, she turns fast seeing a serious Naruto while visibly seeing the snare.

"What a surprise, as always your getting Irina out of traps. Seeing you two play with those children... It was like the setup for a comedy sketch." Came the words of Lovro who was standing in front of the two.

The door opens slowly showing Tadaomi exiting the room seeing the situation as his eyes narrowed.

"Hey, why are you?" Tadaomi asked in more of a demanding tone than asking.

"Pardon me. In body suspicious, I assure you. What if I said I'm one who worked with the government to bring in Irina Jelavich?" When he said that, Naruto and Tadaomi's eyes narrow at hearing that.

"Lovro the assassin! Once known as a skilled killer, now retired. Makes a fortune training up younger assassins and getting them hired. He's proven crucial for Japan's government, lacking any ties to assassins. But why is he here?" When he thought about that, Lovro starts speaking.

"Where is this Koro Sensei right now?" Once asked, Tadaomi answered his question.

"He went to Shanghai for some almond jelly. He left a half-hour ago, so he should be back soon." When he said that, Lovro just smirks.

"Seeks this creature lives up to the hype. I'm glad I came-now I have my answer. Irina, take the day off. You can't handle this job." When he said that, Irina's eyes widen while being taken aback by his words.

"When it comes to undercover jobs, you have no equal. But once your identity is revealed, you're worthless as an assassin." After saying that, Naruto's eyes narrowed more which Irina pushes Naruto's arm away.

"I know I can do it, sir! I have what it takes!" Once she said that, Lovro moves incredibly fast towards Irina but instantly found a knee slamming into his stomach causing his eyes to widen as Naruto was in front of Irina and he puts his leg back down watching as Lovro touched his stomach area while flinching.

"As expected... No wonder why the government asked for you personally..." After saying that, Naruto just stares at him while noticing him taking out an envelop and handing it too Naruto who takes it and opens it up which his eyes widen but they narrow.

"So... I'm being ordered too Koro immediately... I don't think so." After saying that he rips up the envelop surprising them.

"How about this a kill off, you two must kill Tadaomi and by that I mean try getting a kill hit with the rubber knife. If you win Lovro I will kill Koro but if Irina wins then she stays and I ignore that order..." After saying that, Tadaomi's eyes narrow.

"Hey, wait! Why am I the victim here?!" When he yelled that, Naruto could only raise an eyebrow.

"Do you honestly want to go there? Don't forget I know about your little dirty secret!" When he said that, Tadaomi glares at Naruto confusing them.

"You have all day starting tomorrow." After saying that, he hands the two the rubber knifes which they just look at it.

"I see. A Shan assassination, eh? You must have gotten stupider over the years but it sounds like fun so I'll do it." Once said he starts walking away causing Naruto too sigh at his stupidity.

"Suit yourself." Was the last thing Tadaomi said as he was walking away.

"Are you trying to make it obvious that you don't want me here? Just admit it, you want me gone-" When she tried too continue, she found herself kissing Naruto who has her hands on her hips causing her eyes too widen.

"1HIT, 2HIT, 3HIT, 4HIT, 5HIT, 6HIT, 7HIT, 8HIT, 9HIT, 10HIT, 11HIT, 12HIT, 13HIT, 14HIT, 15HIT, 16HIT, 17HIT, 18HIT, 19HIT, 20HIT, 21HIT, 22HIT, 23HIT, 24HIT, 25HIT, 26HIT, 27HIT, 28HIT, 29HIT, 30HIT! Irina was completely submissive too the kiss as she was being pressed against the wall as they continue too kiss until he heard a sound.

"Eheheheheh." When they heard that creepy laugh the two turn seeing a pink Koro chuckling as he watched the scene but immediately regrets it when he found himself being chased by both teachers.

TIME SKIP AT NARUTO'S HOUSE DURING 12:00 PM.

"Koro asked me for me personally... So it wasn't just the government that wanted me but why did he asked for me?" As Naruto was thinking it over, he was sitting up on the edge of his bed looking at a file but as he looks through Koro's file he noticed something in his real name box but it was blank except for a single word or name he keeps thinking about.

"Uchiha... Where have I heard that name before-" Naruto's eyes wide before he immediately stands up and heads for his drawer as he immediately opens it causing a loud "clank" sound disturbing two people in his bed.

"Naruto... What are you doing? It's night...?" The one who asked that was Irina who was in his bed only wearing a black bra and panties along with Ritsu who turned herself on since she finds it more easy too sleep in his bed, says her excuse using calculations... She was wearing a pink top and pink pajama shorts.

"Koro... You have a lot of explaining too do... Starting tomorrow I want answers..." When he said that they were confused by what he meant as he grits his teeth with anger looking at another file.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, I hop, you like this chapter.

Chapter 14

FLASH BACK TWO YEARS AGO

Koro/God of Death was currently leaning against the wall smiling too himself until he heard the door open, gaining his attention too see Naruto entering wearing a lab coat causing his eyes too narrow. Behind him was another girl near his age entering? The girl just smiles at Koro.

"Oh my! You look much kinder then Naruto said." When she said that, the second top assassin in the world just smiles.

"Don't I, though? Hey, I won't do anything, so so you think you two can release me?" When he asked then that he just stares at him.

"Oh fuck you, if I did that then Sasuke would get real pissed off." After saying that, Koro's eyes widen immediately as he then looks down until he noticed something.

"What's with that horrible shirt?!" When he said that, the girl had a shocked look on her face. Naruto could only nod agreeing with him.

"He has a point Aguri, as your boyfriend... You should really stop wearing those shirts, even Sasuke agrees with me on that one." After saying that, Aguri looks down sadly at two of the greatest assassins of this generation agreeing on her bad taste in odd shirts.

TIME SKIP WEEKS LATER

Koro once again was strapped too the machine being pushed into the room gaining the attention of Naruto and Aguri. After a minute, Koro stood up as he was free once again in the room which when he stood up he noticed Aguri sitting in Naruto's lap, her coat was opened showing her noticeably large breasts. Aguri looks too see Koro staring at the two.

"Are you two gonna get it on or what?" When he asked the two that they sport a massive blush. Aguri immediately closes her jacket

"And once again your fashion sense is impeccable as ever Miss Uzumaki Namikaze..." When he said that, Aguri looks down stuttering while Naruto looks at the apple tablet. The door then started opening slowly gaining there attention which immediately Koro looks away since he one who entered was an adult in his thirty's. He has onyx-black eyes and hair with a blue tint too it. The man glares at Koro who's looking away uncomfortably.

"Well, well, well... Of it isn't God of Death..." After he said that Koro just looks at the insanely pissed man.

"You abandoned my sister years who when she was pregnant... WHY DID YOU ABANDON HER ALL THOSE YEARS AGO?!" When he yelled that, Koro just shrugs.

"She was very annoying over time and I have my assassination jobs..." When Koro said that, the man was about to yell but Naruto puts a hand in his shoulder.

"Enough Sasuke, its pointless now. It's his fault for abandoning his own family... He divorced your sister before his own child was born. He will regret it completely once he has too tell his own child why he abandoned him..." When Naruto said that, Koro just looks too the side.

(Over the course of a year, we gave gotten too know each other more and more lately too the point we were family... Through, there are things even I failed too see)

Its been a few months since Naruto was currently writing down notes while sitting down. Koro/God of Death was just standing there, looking at Naruto clearly bored.

"Your an idiot..." Was all Naruto said gaining Koro's attention.

"The reason why your here is the same reason you left your family. You didn't look at the bigger picture... You failed too look at his true self, you didn't even acknowledge him as a student or perhaps an equal. Children tend too rebel if there not looked at..." After Naruto said that, Koro just looks down with a smile.

"Who knows..." After saying that Naruto just sighs with a smile.

(We have both gotten too know each other but... In just two years the crescent moon was created...)

ONE YEAR LATER

Koro was currently striking up a conversation with Aguri while Naruto was using the bathroom outside the room.

"Ah that's right! Please look at the new shirt I bought today for mine and Naruto's anniversary." When she said that, she begins unbuttoning her lab coat.

"You never learn... Let me guess, is it a cowboy hotdog or a dog surfing on Antarctica?" When he said that she just gives a chuckle.

"Eheheheh I have confidence in this shirt today." Once she finished saying that, she opens her cost showing her new shirt that reveals her cleavage quite well which there quite large.

"TA-DAH! ORGE THENED TUBE TOP! The size is a little small but I know Naruto will love it!" As she was saying that, Koro was staring down at her cleavage soon enough he has a perverted smile on his face with a nose bleed. The second greatest assassin of all time moves his right hands tentacle fingers too his chin while leaning down staring at her breasts. Aguri just blushes while Koro suddenly snaps out of it.

"Eh muh... Are you so interested in my breasts?" When she asked that the assassin immediately sum stutters!

"AH NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" He yelled while blushing.

"I-I am a teacher you know so it is not like I draw attention with my breasts..." After saying that the man instantly deny's it.

"Y-YOU ARE WRONG! THIS IS PROBABLY JUST AN EFFECT OF THE EXPERIMENT..." After saying that he begins muttering too himself.

"It looks like... That you tentacles are quite honest about this... I don't understand not I can stop the things that Sasuke is doing to your body. But... Maybe those tentacles that are able to freely change in any shake that want...are something that shows you what you really e she to become... You could of been a little perverted and with a good head with a few screws lose. Petty about small things and a lot stubborn... Your actually just like Naruto, your smile is gentle for kit only business but you are gentle as well...-" she stopped hearing the door opens and the two look seeing Naruto having a "WTF" look on his face seeing Aguri with her coat off showing off her body too Koro who was blushing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" After yelling that it took about five minutes too explain too Naruto what was happening. Through he believed it but was glaring at Koro due too his side glances at her breasts signaling Naruto too do the same. Aguri just sighs feeling like its sexual harassment seeing the two assassins who could actually be brothers staring at her breasts. Kor blinks in surprise noticing something, Aguri's stomach was a little bloated gaining a shocked look on his face which the two notice.

"What is it?" When he asked that, Koro shows a sad smile.

"You're pregnant..." When Koro said that, Naruto's eyes widen immediately as he looks at Aguri who looks away blushing.

"I'm... I'm... Gonna be a dad!" After saying that, she just nods nervously and suddenly Naruto wraps both arms around her while yelling "IM GONNA BE A DAD!" As he yelled it, Aguri just smiles while blushing. Koro just smiles as he watched this scene.

(It only took a week... That one week... After having a conversation with Aguri... In just six hours everything changed... In another year the moon became crescent...)

FLASH BACK END ONE WEEK LATER

Koro just continues looking down at the memory of that as well as for a week he's been avoiding Naruto who has demanded too speak with him

Alone. Even so Koro keeps brushing it off using the baseball game next week as an excuse or something about getting snacks since he out and hungry. Right now he was currently reading magazine with hot girls on it but even so he couldn't stop thinking about the past. The reason why he wasn't working was because he was sitting on the grass watching as everyone is training with Tadaomi in gym class too help there fighting abilities.

"Koro... Stop avoiding me..." Came the voice of Naruto who was crouching on the grass behind Koro freaking him out and causing him too quickly grab he magazine and turns too him while sweating.

"STOP THAT!" Koro yelled gaining some of there attention while they just continue too train. Naruto just sits down watching the class continue training.

"Stop avoiding me already and tell me the truth... Tell me it now..." When he said that, Koro just stays silent.

"If your talking about the game next week then I already have it covered-" he was cut off by Naruto grabbing his shirt as he glares at Koro who at that time was sweating.

"Your name, why the hell does your name have Uchiha in it, Sasuke was the captain of mt school's rival team... His name also has uchiha in it... But that's not the most troubling, I read one of the files and-" Naruto immediately stopped as the two felt bloodlust and turn immediately as Naruto's eyes widen seeing the image of a snake wrapping around Tadaomi's neck, fangs heading for his neck but instantly he reacted by grabbing Nagisa behind him and flipping him over quickly gaining everyone's attention while at that time both teachers just stare at the incident. Naruto turns fast but Koro was already gone causing his eyes too narrow.

"So it must be true... So that's it..." After thinking that he immediately noticed someone pass him holding bags?

"Huh?" Was all Naruto could express from seeing that man walk down the steps in front of the surprised Tadaomi.

"Takaoka!" Was all he could say clearly surprised at seeing the new teacher. Naruto just stands up and starts walking towards the school building while thinking in deep thought.

"Very few people in this world are born with a second bloodlust level that represents there version of death...-" he stopped as another vision appeared of him kissing someone while he could feel that they were having sex? Naruto right hand touches his forehead at the sensation.

FLASH BACK ONE YEAR AGO

"Damn!" Was all Naruto said as he got off of Aguri was was sweating with her hair messy while under the blankets, she has a tired but extremely satisfied look on her face. Aguri looks at Naruto while moving closer too him with her body pressing against him.

"Are you sure about this... You realize that we are busy, I'm about too Graduate out of highschool finally while you teach class E. We both work at the night shift in the lavatory... Are you sure you wanted too have sex without a condom, what if-" he was cut off by Aguri kissing him on the lips, silencing him completely until she separated and smiles at Naruto.

"I don't care, of I do get pregnant then we can get married even sooner!" After saying that she gets on too of him but before anything else they heard movement outside he room causing both too immediately start sweating.

"Shit... Don't tell me Aguri's sister Akari was awake and listening too is having sex?!" Came the thoughts of a wide eyed Naruto who watched as Aguri got off of him while wrapping the blankets around her body knowing that her sister was listening in.

FLASH BACK END

Naruto's eyes narrow immediately knowing that it was about time he confronted Koro about his past. What he saw confirmed it completely.

NEXT TIME, THE BLOODLUST OF SNAKE OF DEATH. LEAVE A REVIEW.


	15. AN BREAK

p style="text-align: left;"Due too the backup of fanfic and me getting stressed out due too school work, job, and fanfic I'll have too put this on Hiatus until further notice may be a few weeks./p 


	16. AN

Hello my fellow readers. I need your help. Can any of help me create a basketball came for this fanfic involving the rules so I can do a chapter involving the sport or I'll just stick with the baseball.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 17

ON THE SAME DAY

Naruto was in watching from the side lines outside on the grass connected too the school. He watched as Takaoka trained his students his way.

"Now, then! Along with your new training regimen comes a new schedule!" When Takaoka said that he shows them the schedule and Naruto could already tell that something is very wrong with the schedule by there faces. The students asked questions as too why its so late and Takaoka answers them immediately in a happy tone.

"But of course! Following this curriculum will boost your abilities by leaps and bounds. Lets get to work-" he was cut off by Hiroto who strongly disagreed with his proposition.

"Hey, wait a minute! This is impossible!" He yelled while walking up to Takaoka while holding the schedule.

"With so little time for learning, our grades'll plummet! And no free time, either? We can't do this!" Hiroto would have continued if it hasn't been for the fact that Takaoka places his left hand on top of Hiroto's head, confusing him until Takaoka grabs the back of his shirt with his right hand and proceeded to slam his left knee into Hiroto's stomach hard causing him to spot out drool.

"We can't," nothing. You will-" he was immediately caught off by a back hand to the left side of his face sending him to the ground while Naruto moves fast and catches the falling Hiroto and lays him down.

"Are you seriously hurt anywhere?" Naruto asked while Takaoka stood back up angrily at being sent to the ground easily by Naruto. He grits his teeth angrily at Naruto completely ignoring him as if he wasn't even a threat and was about too attack him when he heard a yell.

"Takaoka, stop!" Tadaomi yelled as he ran towards Naruto who was holding the injured Hiroto; when bent down on one knee he examined the spot Takaoka injured him at.

"You're ribs were hit, are any of them broken Maehara?!" Tadaomi asked worriedly but he just shakes his head still in pain.

"Not seriously hurt but still in pain..." Hiroto responded with a half smile in his face.

"I'm going easy on them, Karasuma and Uzumaki Namikaze Asano. After all, they're my family." Once he said that? A very red with pulsing veins hand lands on Takaoka's right shoulder along with hearing "No,". He turns quickly seeing a very mad Koro standing behind Takaoka with glowing red eyes.

"They're not your family; they're my students!" He yelled with the students responding with saying "Koro-Sensei!".

"Just what have you been up to while my back was turned?" He asked him but Takaoka pushes his hand away and looks directly at Koro with that same easy going smile on his face.

"Got a problem, monster? Phys Ed is my class's to run and these punishments fall well within the bounds of education. I don't have much time to train up these assassins to kill you; of course I need to be tough on them. So what of I am? Just because your views on education differ, is that any reason to attack a man who never did you any harm?" With each word, Koro's anger increases with more veins appearing.

"Really... Is that what you think?" When he heard that, he could just turn seeing Naruto staring at Takaoka with very serious eyes.

"Hey can't hurt you but as the adopted son of the principal... I can for sure..." When he said that, Takaoka's eyes narrow and said in a sly tone.

"Really now... I didn't know you actually cared since I remember seeing you years ago back in middle school. You know when you played basket ball, you considered people tools for your gain only... That was a man that made his opponents feel fear for the first time..." When he said that, Naruto's gaze doesn't change one bit.

"How about this then, I chose a single student. If he beats you, you leave and never return but of he wins then I, Tadaomi, and Koro will never interfere with your training again..." When he said that, Takaoka just smiles at the wager he placed in front of him.

"Sure..." Once he said that, he turns his back too then and starts walking towards his bag. Once he's there he just bends down and opens the bag; after a few seconds of looking he found what he was looking for and stood up. He immediately tossed whatever was on his hand back towards Naruto who moves with incredible speed and grabs what looked like an army knife. His eyes just narrow as he looks back at the crazed smiling Takaoka who just answers a question that hasn't been asked yet.

"You'll be killing me...and that means you'll need the real thing." He said crazily edict Naruto just sighs at hearing and seeing this. Tadaomi immediately rejects the off by trying too say "Enough! They're neither-" he was cut off by Naruto who said "fine...".

Tadaomi looks at Naruto as of he lost his mind but what he saw wasn't a look of unsureness but a look as if he just made the biggest mistake in his entire life.

"Stopping before contact will count as a hit Tadaomi so relax. I'm going too be barehanded. What more of a handicap do you want?" He asked with that crazed smile, unknown too him he will soon regret making the decision of agreeing too Naruto's wager.

Naruto looks back at Nagisa and smiles at the student who blinks in surprise.

"Nagisa... You will do it..." When he said that, Nagisa blinks in surprise but did not show fear or unsureness.

"Wait, why Nagisa?" Sumire asked Naruto who only has a gentle smile on his face.

"There are two reasons why... One is that he is far stronger then you guys. He caught even Tadaomi off guard and for a spilt second a bit of fear crept up from the bottom of his heart. Nagisa Shiota Uchiha..." When Naruto said Nagisa's full name his eyes widen all the way.

"How did you..." He stopped immediately and looks down until he felt a left hand land on his head.

"It's ok... I know about your mom changing your last name so do what you need too do... I have complete and utter faith in your abilities. If you take this weapon, you'll already know how too win." After he said that, Nagisa just looks down at the knife. He just looks up at the look on Naruto's face.

"His eyes... No one has ever looked at me with those eyes before... Uchiha..." After thinking that he looks back down at the knife.

"Ok..." When Nagisa said that, they were all surprised while Naruto just smiles. As of a spark ignited, Nagisa's heart pulses from staring at the knife. The image of Hiroto being hurt passes through his mind and his face turns too that of an easy going smile as he places the blade on in mouth. After doing so he walks past Naruto who just watches Nagisa closely along with the others.

"Your eyes must he bad, Uzumaki." Takaoka asked Naruto but his face contorts to confusing getting an off feeling from Nagisa while Koro was standing next too Irina as they watched what was happening.

"Without a doubt, it has too be him..." As he thought about that, Kaede asked him a question.

"Mr. Uzumaki, what was the second reason?" Kaede asked him and he just smiles.

"Because..." As he began giving her his reason, Takaoka three off his coat while getting in a fighting stance.

"Bring it on!" Takaoka yelled at Nagisa with that same old smile.

"He's..." After saying it, Nagisa began walking towards Takaoka while taking the blade out of his mouth. As he was, Takaoka was completely confused at seeing this happen. For some reason he could just stare at Nagisa with wide eyes as he's now standing in front of him. Nagisa looks up at Takaoka with an easy going smile on his face but his eyes, said a different story. Naruto, Irina, Tadaomi, and Koro felt it... Bloodlust.

"He's just like me." Once he said that, Takaoka immediately pulls his right fist back but froze, the right half of Nagisa's face turns into a snake and fear erupted from Takaoka's heart who could not move.

"Are you afraid of me teacher?" Nagisa asked Takaoka in a casual tone, and once he did ask him that... A large snake was wrapped around Takaoka's entire body with incredible speed. Takaoka himself could not break free of this, this demonic like bloodlust since he's never felt this level of bloodlust in his entire life no... He's never felt bloodlust in his entire life. The snake's head was on the left side of his head opening its mouth slowly and revealing a skeletons head. Nagisa immediately waves the blade in front of Takaoka's face resulting in him stumbling back in extreme shock and fear. That was when Nagisa's smile changes completely to a sinister smile as if enjoying this and for the first time feeling like he can do anything. He immediately extends his left hand, grabbing Takaoka by his face and concealing his eyes with his hand by pushing Takaoka more he fell on the ground as Nagisa was on top of him, holding the knife at his neck while have that sinister and amazed smile on his face. Takaoka could only see darkness while feeling as if a snake was wrapped around him along with staring at the skeletons head. As this happened, Naruto just smiles.

"Level 2 bloodlust, the reaper of death level... Through... He still hasn't unlocked his bloodlust a full level 2 form..." Was all that Naruto thought too himself at seeing this. Almost everyone was shocked at seeing how Nagisa has Takaoka in a hold while concealing his eyes but most was the look on his face as if for the first time feeling alive and having the life of a person in his hands. Nagisa smiles more about to cross a line he would never return from but immediately felt a great bloodlust that overpowered his own and looks behind seeing Naruto staring down at Nagisa but what was actually happening is the fox had the snake in its mouth.

"That's far enough..." Koro said gaining everyone's attention as he takes away the knife from Nagisa and he turns back too normal. While talking, Koro began eating the blade.

"Honestly, are you out of your mind Takaoka, Nagisa could have killed you? What of he'd actually did, what would he do?" As he asked him that, Nagisa looks down but felt a hand land on his head and looks up seeing a smiling Naruto.

"Don't worry, that wouldn't have happened..." After saying that he helps Nagisa stand up and looks back at the others seeing that there still shocked.

"You guys have too admit, that was pretty badass...?" Once he asked them that, Ritsu was watching with wide eyes at seeing that while Irina was also shocked at how the fight turned out.

"Come on, congratulate him?" Naruto asked giving a pat on Nagisa's back causing him to fall forward and hit the ground causing Naruto too sweat drop at putting too much strength into it.

"Ow..." Was all Nagisa said until he looks up seeing Kaede looking dish at him and his eyes widen as he immediately stood up with a blush. One by one the others run to Nagisa while smiling and before any questions could be asked, Hiroto suddenly slaps Nagisa surprising him at that.

"What was that for?!" Nagisa yelled which Hiroto sighs thankfully.

"Good, your back too yourself... I thought you were someone else." When Hiroto said that, Nagisa blinks in surprise but Hiroto just wraps his arm around Nagisa's neck while smiling.

"But thanks! That assassination was a total rush!" Hiroto said loudly as Nagisa was surprised. Naruto looks up at seeing Koro talking too Tadaomi closely and giving him advice but his gaze turns too an abraded Takaoka who stood up immediately taking deep breaths.

"You brats... Turning on your father figure and rejoicing in some fluke victory?! Again-" he was immediately had an elbow being rammed hard into his stomach causing him to cough out blood as he took a few steps away in pain and falls to his knees surprising everyone at this.

"Don't you ever attack my students again... Karasuma is the raining instructor for this class and that's final. He has something you could never have and that's faith in his students. Father my ass, if I catch you around my students even once. I'll kill you without mercy..." After saying that, Takaoka looks up at Naruto and immediately charges straight for him while drawing his right fist back but in a flash Takaoka was round house kicked by Tadaomi who sends him into the ground hard and skids back towards someone who was watching. Takaoka spots out blood as he sat up glaring at them.

"You think I'll let you get one over me like that? I'll-" he was cut off as of a darkness enveloped him.

"There's no need to negotiate..." Came the words of the man which Takaoka looks up meeting the eyes up the principal who had annoyance etched on his face.

"Attacking a man who has his back turned has no honor too it as all..." Gakuhō told Takaoka who could only stare up at him in shock.

"Principal Asano?" Nagisa and the others say in surprise seeing the principal here.

"I was curious to see how our newest teacher was doing and what in greeted with us an abusive instructor if the military." After saying that he goes down on one knee, looking directly at Takaoka face who's frozen.

"You're teachings are a joke, fear is your only weapon to use in education which is pathetic. Your only way too install fear is violence and too attack my adopted son when his back was turned... You understand what I'm saying right?" As he said it, multiple centipedes of bloodlust were entering through Takaoka's mouth who was frozen in fear as tears appeared in his eyes.

"B-But... I-" he was stopped by a piece of paper being pushed into his mouth.

"Those are your papers, as of this day you are fired and shall never work here again. Not get out of my sight you worthless trash..." Gakuhō ordered as he stood up and watched as an enraged Takaoka was chewing on the pieces of paper repeatedly yelling dammit as he grabbed his bag and ran away from everyone being dismissed by the principal himself. Everyone stares at Gakuhō in surprise and he gives them all a smile.

"I look forward too our game next week Naruto..." Was the last thing he said as he starts walking away which everyone just watched him walking away while Naruto looks seeing the students walking to Tadaomi gaining there attention as Koro has a flower in his mouth.

"Mr. Karasuma? Since it was us students who got your phys Ed job back, don't you think we should get some kind of reward?" Rio asked him.

"Yeah! That's one thing Mr. Takaoka was great at!" Hinano said with a smile on her face causing Tadaomi to give a laugh and smile.

"I don't know about sweets. Here, her something you-" he was cut off by Ritsu taking his wallet surprising him as she runs with too the others who shouted "YESSSS!".

"YESSSS! Let me in on-" Koro stopped seeing the look on Naruto's face. The others look at Koro who was staring at Naruto.

"Actually... Go on ahead. Mr. Uzumaki and I need too speak about something..." When Koro said that, Nagisa was surprised along with Irina and Tadaomi at hearing that but knowing Koro, its best not too interfere.

"You guys should hurry, the stores will be closing soon..." Naruto told then she they smile and nod as they start pulling Tadaomi and Irina along regardless of what they wanted or didn't want too say. As there walking away, Koro was standing next too Naruto as they began talking.

"So you know..." Koro asked as Naruto nods.

"Yes... Nagisa Shiota Uchiha... He's your son, before you turned out like that..." When he said that, Koro nods.

"Yes... How he reacted too holding a real killing weapon. He has my DNA alright but that attitude... That insane smile and enjoyment in about too take a life... Uchiha blood of the warriors, a long line of Uchiha's were battle crazy. The words one and most dangerous was Madara Uchiha who fought in world war 2 with America. He's Sasuke's grand father meaning Sasuke is Nagisa's uncle... Nagisa... Once he reaches 18... He will be taking his place as my partner... Through you weren't bothered by my readings of your son..." When he said that, Koro gives a laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH, I know your only joking right... Right?" When he asked that, Naruto just shrugs until something popped in his head and his eyes narrowed.

"Putting that aside for now... Time too tell me everything. I want you too tell me everything of what happened years ago and now. Why is my time off and more importantly why is it that I'm seeing visions if a woman called Aguri?!" After he aid that, Koro's smile disappears completely...

"Fine... Follow me too the school building of class E and I'll tell you everything. But I ask for you not too get angry for what you will here..." After saying that, Naruto just modded and follows Koro while he got a message on his phone surprising him and looks shown at his phone seeing a message. A smile appears on his face at seeing it and gaining Koro's attention.

"Is something funny?" Koro asked Naruto who shows what his message he got was.

[You Naruto, we're visiting the city for a week and wanted too check up on you.]

From: Eikichi Nebuya

Too: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Asano

"Seems my old team is going to be here soon..." Was all Naruto said too Koro with a smile.

NEXT TIME, THE BASKETBALL GAME OR BASEBALL GAME YOU DECIDE. ANYONE AT ALL, CAN ANYONE OF YOU HELP ME DO A BASKETBALL CHAPTER.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 18

NEXT DAY AT E CLASS

Both Nagisa, Karma, and Tomohito were currently walking too E-Class after walking to the baseball field. When they arrived, they were greeted by an unexpected sight. Nagisa's eyes widen all the way seeing the rest of students gathered watching a fight happening.

Nagisa was watching in shock seeing that Naruto was using his second state and was covered in wounds as he was fighting Koro who was dodging. The two were outside and out of breath but the look on Naruto's face showed rage and anger. He then suddenly coughs out blood surprising E Class and shocking Koro.

"Not good... He's already reached his limit, if he doesn't stop then..." Koro thought and watched as the cute recedes too first state while still covering his body in marks. His emperor eyes were still activated while his eyes glow as if giving off a electricity like spark from his eyes. When Koro saw this he begins sweating knowing of his strongest combo but the side affects are dangerous.

"His agilities level 2 state... Zone... If he's now at his maximum potential combined with his curse mark and Emperor eyes then-" Koro stopped no longer seeing him, the students eyes widen in hitch seeing Naruto behind Koro and he was pulling his right hand back, planning on ending him but two pairs of arms wrap around his causing his eyes too widen immediately at not sensing the presence of someone interfering; not only that, someone grand his right arm and stopped his hand completely; another was standing in front of Naruto with his back facing Naruto as of blocking him; while the last person hand his right hand on Naruto's right left shoulder. His eyes were completely wide at what was happening and just like that his zone, anger, and second state were stopped with the marks receding.

"Can't leave you alone even for a second..." Said the man who was holding Naruto's right arm and stopping it in place. The guy had dark colored skin and a very short beard. He is very tall and has an extremely muscular body, which makes him look in his 20's but he's as old as Naruto. He has short black hair, that is styled with two stripes each at the sides of his head. He's wearing a camp shirt that is sleeves showing off his muscles, wearing camp pants and wearing a dog tag necklace made of titanium steel with he words "Muscle Gorilla" engraved on one side while the other "Eikichi Nebuya". Tadaomi's eyes widen recognizing him from the Ministry of Defense, a newbie who has high ranking scores.

"Man, I thought that you were about too kill that guy; of we hadn't showed up when we did then...!" The guy in front if Naruto said, he was average height and had an average build. He has short, blond hair and a pair of oval-shaped eyes with dark pupils. He also has a snaggle tooth in the left corner of his mouth. He's wearing a baseball jacket with a "Tokyo Ghoul" picture on the back of his jacket while wearing back jeans.

"As always, once angered its hard too stop you..." A guy said who has long black hair that reaches his chin, with two strands of hair falling down to his eyes. He has gentle-looking eyes, with outstandingly long eyelashes. He has a rather slim and tall stature compared too Naruto and the others. He was wearing a black suit and light blue tie. The guy who was being Naruto who had both arms around his too stop him did not speak, he had medium-length grey hair and an extremely blank gaze. He is of average height and build; he wears a simple gray t-shirt and black jeans that have gray lines going through them.

"Eikichi, Kotarō, Reo, Chihiro..." When he said that, the others were surprised at seeing this. Koro just sighed while Naruto falls on his butt unable to get up as he's taking deep breathes while coughing out more blood.

"Sorry...huff...Koro...huff...I...huff...Lost...huff...Myself..." After saying that, Eikichi helps Naruto stand up which immediately Irina runs too his side and helps him stand.

"I am unable too help you guys out for next weeks game..." Naruto told them which they blink in surprise.

"What do you mean Naruto-Sensei?" Nagisa asked which Reo sighs.

"If he uses too many of his abilities at once there long term affects. Through by that marking power I have no idea but the affects are worse. By using it for too long it may be a couple of days, weeks, or months maybe until he can use it again..." Reo told them as Irina helps Naruto walk back to the E Class.

"Aw man, and I was looking forward too a reunion!" Kotarō said sadly while Chihiro took out a light novel of volume 19 of Highschool DxD and began reading it.

"So what's this about a game?" Eikichi asked them as he gives of an intimidating aura. Koro just sweat drops at seeing this and answers.

"A-A baseball game..." Koro said and there eyes narrowed, somehow understanding.

"Principal wants too teach you guys a lesson huh... We did the same thing in basketball against the old E Class..." Reo told the group who were surprised at hearing that.

"What will you guys do about it?" Karma asked as he was smiling which Kotarō smiles at hearing that and nods with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah! I wanna train a student!" Kotarō said but hits the ground Eikichi pats him on the back as he smiles in interest.

"That's not a half bad idea..." Eikichi said with a smile and noticed Chihiro was already walking away but was stopped by Reo extending his right hand grabbing Chihiro's shoulder.

"Don't even think about it..." Reo told Chihiro who only sighs at hearing this.

"Fine, we will train you but only one for each of us... It will only take five too defeat the schools current baseball team..." When Eikichi said that, they were quite shocked at hearing him say that.

"Uh, are you sure only five can-" Koro was cut off by Chihiro who finials speaks but he was behind everyone shocking then as they turn while he began speaking.

"It will only take five... Since I can't leave then I'll just help you guys out... So..." After Chihiro said that, he glances at Nagisa surprising the student who finds himself being dragged away.

"I'll teach this kid a thing or two..." When he said that he just continues walking while Reo look at Kotarō who just shrugs.

"Well then you'll be coming with me!" Kotarō said suddenly as he began dragging away a shocked Tomohito surprising everyone but more over at seeing it happening against but Eikichi was dragging away Ryōma while Reo just sighs wanting too train Nagisa since be looks like a girl...

NEXT TIME, THE BASEBALL GAME.

LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if I didn't explain the game real well.

Chapter 19

LAST DAY BEFORE BASEBALL GAME AT NARUTO'S HOUSE; LATE ALMOST NIGHT TIME

LINKIN PARK-FINAL MASQUERADE

"Naruto Sensei..." Nagisa said with wide eyes at staring at Naruto who's laying on his bed and he just sighs. They were in his bedroom since he can't really move from the bed.

"I'm gonna not be able to move for a while with my legs, Nagisa... My body will be needing time so I won't be training you until I'm healed but on the bright side heard you were being trained by Chihiro..." After saying that, Nagisa blinks in surprise and looks down with a blush of embarrassment. But he just looks at Naruto seeing he has a lost look in his eyes.

"Sensei... What happened between you and Koro-Sensei?" When Nagisa asked him that, he just looks down more.

(I could have protected her if I'd noticed just a tenth if a second ealier... I could have saved her if I'd practiced using my tentacles for precise medical treatments... Even when she died... She was just so kind and gentle...)

"... Nagisa... Come over here for a second." When he said that, Nagisa blinks in surprise and when he took a step forward, Naruto's right arm immediately extends towards Nagisa's left arm; once he grabs his arm he pulls Nagisa down on the bed into a hug surprising the teenager at Naruto suddenly hugging him while Nagisa's face was being pushed into his chest.

"Sensei, what are you-" he immediately stopped when he felt it; a gloomy atmosphere coming from Naruto.

"Nagisa... Just for a little while... Can I just hold you..." When he asked him of that, Nagisa just looks up slowly and for the first time... This was the very first time, even when Yahiko and Nagato died he just contained it but now... Even when his parent died he contained it... Nagisa was staring up at Naruto who had his eyes closed as he was crying so much that Nagisa's could actually feel his pain, his heart hurting. Nagisa looks down and closed his eyes allowing Naruto to continue crying and letting out his sadness.

ONE HOUR LATER

Irina comes into the house with a yawn since she was out partying, she looks and with surprise she sees that the door to Naruto's room was opened? When she walked over to the door she was greeted with the sight of a sleeping Naruto holding into a sleeping Nagisa who was being held in his arms causing Irina's eyes too widen at seeing the dried up tears.

She just continues watching the site of the two sleeping peacefully.

"I've already told Nagisa's mom that he's sleeping over a friends house too study..." When she heard that, she turns seeing Gakuhō. He was watching the two with a sad smile.

"It's hard too tell if there just Sensei and master or father and son... So much alike in so many ways... Eheheheh..." When he said that, the look on his face was different which greatly surprised Irina. She also saw Ritsu in Naruto's room silently taking a picture of the scene.

"I'll be going now so don't tell Naruto I was here..." After saying that he proceeded to leave silently while Ritsu walks out of the room but not before placing blankets over the two of them as they continue sleeping.

SONG END

NEXT DAY AT THE BASEBALL FIELD

Naruto was sitting on a wheelchair with Irina pushing. Next to him were Eikichi, Kotarō, Reo, and Chihiro who were watching with a smile but... For done reason Reo has a face slap mark on his face greatly confusing them. He doesn't want too talk about it...

[Alright time for the exhibition game, E Class, get on th-what the?" He stopped getting word from one of the teachers greatly surprising him while the baseball club was shocked at only seeing five students enter the field and one of them... Was a girl...]

[We just got word from the principal that he's allowing only five students too play against the baseball club.]

Kazutaka sweat drops at seeing and hearing there only gonna be facing face causing his team too smirk while in front of them was a smiling Karma Akabane, Tomohito Sugino, Nagisa Shiota, Ryōma Terasaka, and... Kaede Kayano?

As they were watching, Naruto and the other three were staring at Reo.

I thought she was a guy... It didn't end well..." Reo commenter while the slap mark was still visible.

"I'm surprised Kaede was allowed on the-..." Naruto stopped talking as the five just look away from an angry Kaede.

"Only the chosen ones get bragging rights my friend, remember that. Victory goes too the player with more-" he stopped at just noticing Nagisa who had a lifeless like look on his eyes. As this happened, the attention of a certain principal was gained as he was shocked at seeing his old team back together. He was standing in the next too the sitting coach, watching too see how this game plays out. Outside were the rest of the guys from class E.

"Lets okay some ball!" One kid yelled, gaining a loud cheer while the five head back to there areas.

"This is so weird..." Kaede said while sweating and all Ryōma did was sigh in agreement.

"Nagisa, you go first." Naruto told him, surprising Nagisa who has the life back in his eyes. Behind then was Koro Sensei dressed up as Mrs. Doubtfire... Wasn't his brightest of disguises...

"All right girls, lets give our opponents a taste of what I like too call "Assassination Baseball!"..." After he yelled that, he began sweating as they all gave him a "WTF" look at calling his own students girls?

"Well thats partly right, right Nagisa." When he said that, Nagisa could only sigh at hearing him saying that.

[Ok folks, top of the first ending. Leys see the first pitch has in store!]

Nagisa didn't even bat and got a strike one. Nagisa's eyes become lifeless again as he stays perfectly silent. As this happened, Chihiro just smirks at seeing this. The coach Kiyoshi just smiles as he watched while saying "Strike out three batters at the top of the first, at the bottom we'll get three runs and its called...". What happened next was unexpected since once Kazutaka pitched again at full speed, Nagisa just butted the ball shocking him as well as others who turn towards the ball, no one looking at Nagisa... One of the players grab the ball but Nagisa was nowhere too be seen? That was when the other players began looking until there eyes landed on Nagisa stopping at third base getting a round of silence while Kiyoshi was sweating while the principal was wide eyed at seeing this.

"How did he... Already get to third base?!" Kazutaka said with wide eyes while Nagisa was remembering the words Chihiro said too himself.

(Drain all life from your eyes and fade out of existence like a phantom. By doing that all your presence will disappear making you hard too see...)

[Batter Number 2, Karma Akabane]

And just like that, Karma butted the ball which Kazutaka grits his teeth at but being able too catch the ball and runs after it while Nagisa lands on home while Karma is on first base while giving a peace sign with his right hand angering the baseball club while they throw ball back to Kazukata who catches it.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kazukata thought in anger while the rest of the classes were surprised at seeing this.

"No way, this is nuts you-" he stopped and his eyes wuden seeing Naruto along with the other four side by side. Shock is etched onto his face at recognizing them as the team of "Rakuzan".

[NO OUTS, RUNNER ON FIRST AND ALREADY HAS THE FIRST POINT!]

The announcer was shouting loudly as Class E just smiles.

[Batter Number 3, Kaede Kayano...]

Kaede just gives a smiles towards Kazutaka who could only grit his teeth while next behind Naruto appeared Kōtarō who shows him his laptop that included the data on the highschool team.

They watched as this time Kaede swung her bat surprising all of them as it flying in the air which immediately a few go running for it while Karma runs to third base while Kaede was running towards second; one guy was about too catch the ball but once it touched his glove it rolled right off of it due too the massive amount of spin on the ball. As soon as they get to the ball, Karma along with Kaede who sticks her tongue out at the guys, caused there anger to spike.

(Like I do in Basketball, try different ways of putting a spin on the ball just as you are about to hit it, too.)

Kaede looks seeing Nagisa watching her with a smile and looks down blushing.

As the announcer was yelling, they heard the next batter.

[Batter Number 4, Tomohito Sugino...]

Kazutaka looks at Tomohito who has a determined look on his face but he gets in a butting stance surprising Kazutaka who imagined a gun being pointed at him causing him too freeze as if the other two students on the bases were staring at him intently.

"If I could just pitch, I could end this quicker..." We're the thoughts of Tomohito who watches as Kazutaka pitched once again and he immediately gets in a batting stance.

"HEADS UP!" Tomohito yelled as he hits the ball surprising them as Kazutaka begins sweating and turns towards the others seeing there each one one base confusing him.

"What... What are they doing?" Kazutaka asked himself as he heard the announcer talking. But Naruto noticed that his adopted dad Gakuhō was walking towards the baseball team that in one place. Naruto's eyes just narrow at seeing this.

"Ok, this explains it. According too another note I was just handed-" Naruto just blocks him out guessing Gakuhō would trying something like this.

"Ryōma... Your turn..." Naruto told Ryōma who look at him seeing Eikichi give him a thumbs up.

[Batter Number 5, Ryōma Terasaka.]

[alright lets play ball, we got too wonder how this is going too-wait... The players are converging on the in field, this is highly unusual...]

Naruto along with his team smirks at seeing this.

"Muscle power is last..." Naruto said with a smile on his face at seeing Kazutaka pitch the first ball which in an instant was sent flying by Ryōma causing his wooden bat too crack a lot as the ball went over the fence... No one moved an inch except Koro's class as all four of them went around the bases too home... Gakuhō was wide eyed at seeing this happen while Ryōma has different thighs as he was running to home base.

(Muscle power is what holds the teams back, the more strength the harder it is too block you in any game.)

"Guys can't over here..." Naruto requested of them as they walk to Naruto who told them a new plan while Tadaomi arrived with the girls from the basketball match. They were greeted by the sight of Naruto's team allowing them too strike out.

"Now... Time for cat and mouth..." Naruto whispered with a smile at seeing the others get out.

[BAM! three outs one after the other, the Shindo we all know and love is back!]

After hearing that he looks at both Nagisa and Tomohito which he nods at needing there team work.

[First Batter Number 1, left fielder Hashimoto.]

The guy just smirks an blinks but what he heard was "STRIKE ONE!" causing his eyes too widen as he turns seeing a ball was already caught freezing him at being shocked along with everyone else was shocked at the lightning like pitch. As this happened, Gakuhō could only guess they have already lost. As this happened, Tomohito just smiles.

(There's a way too increase the speed of a pitch but you must get faster with your reaction time.)

ONE HOUR LATER

E Class's team had the highest score in the highschools history while the baseball club had the lowest score in history of the school... As the batting continued, was the last one who was sweating while Gakuhō saw an image of Rakuzan through the students of E Class baseball team. Kazutaka grips his bat but his eyes widen as a snake of bloodlust wraps around Kazukata who was frozen as before he knew it he had strike three while every time he swung it was a strike out since he swung with a fraction of his full strength since the snake slowly wrapped around his body. Nagisa was the Catcher who was focusing his bloodlust on Kazutaka, causing him too become afraid as the snake opens its mouth showing a skeletons head.

"He lost..." Nagisa thought as he stood up seeing that the game has finally ended.

[I... I can't believe it... The winner is E Class..." He said out loud as Naruto watched all five talking too each other while smiling. An image of there younger selves appear next to Nagisa and the other four.

"Ya know Naruto..." When Eikichi said that he looks seeing Koro is gone.

"Are you planning on unleashing that ultimate combo?" When Irina heard that she was very confused at hearing him say that.

"Yes, I want then too mature so they can handle it, once I use it then not even Koro can survive it... Its good seeing you guys again by the way..." After he said that, they could just nod in agreement at hearing him say that.

"Yeah... But remember Naruto, the combination of Misdirection Overflow, Zone 2, and the Emperor Eyes 2..." Once he said that, he could only nod in agreement.

"Yeah... The ultimate combo that not even Koro can win..." After saying that he watched with a smile at seeing Kaede looking at Nagisa with a blush on her face.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	20. AN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

WANTED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR OF THIS FANFIC SINCE I HAVEN'T GOTTEN REVIEWS LATELY. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS FANFIC SO FAR.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 21

IN THE WOODS AT CLASS E

"Eheheheh..." Naruto could only chuckle as he was sitting down on his wheelchair with Ritsu pushing the wheelchair down a hill followed by the entire class. Its been a week since the baseball game and he is still unable too move normally, his body is still far too weak too stand up but the feeling is returning to his arms.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked Ritsu who answers with a smile.

"To swim maybe but the campus has a pool, in the opposite director." Ritsu told him as she was wearing a swim suit. As this was happening, Nagisa was looking down thinking of Naruto's words at the back of the class.

(Nagisa... Just for a little while... Can I just hold you.)

He began thinking more of what he did... How he acted...

(Are you afraid of me teacher?)

Nagisa grips his shirt as he felt that emotion... The expression he showed when he fought that guy...

"Why... Why was it like that I felt so alive as if I was...-" he stopped immediately feeling a hand rest on his back and looks seeing Koro.

"Is everything ok Nagisa?" Koro asked but Nagisa just shows a fake smile.

"I'm... Ok..." When Nagisa said that, Naruto glances at him while Kaede starts feeling worried.

(Uchiha blood, is of warriors, a long line of Uchiha's were battle crazy. The worlds one and most dangerous was Madara Uchiha who fought in world war 2 with America. He's Sasuke's grand father meaning Sasuke is Nagisa's uncle... Nagisa... Once he reaches 18... He will be taking his place as my partner...)

"Nagisa, at the end of the day lets have a talk..." When Koro said that, Nagisa and others were surprised at him saying that but soon enough Koro stopped and turns to everyone.

"Alright class! Feast your eyes on this!" Once he said that, Nagisa and the others peak over the bushes and what they see surprised them; there was a swimming hole ready to be used.

"Your very own swimming hole compliment of mwa!" He said and it only took a few seconds for the students to jump in the pool causing Naruto to smile at seeing this as he was still sitting in the chair watching everyone having fun.

"I guess I can go now, I still can't move my busy well and I would most likely drown..." He said with a smile on his face but stopped noticing Ryōma walking away from everyone she back towards the class causing his eyes to narrow.

"Dammit... I don't know how much longer my body will be paralyzed..." Naruto thought to himself and he heard his phone ring. Naruto reaches his right hand down to his body slowly and pressed "call" while pressing it again his ear. A few seconds later while Koro was screaming like a little girl from Karma trying to push him in the water, Naruto dropped the phone with wide eyes.

"KORO!" Naruto screamed gaining Koro's attention immediately at the yell.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" Once he yelled that, Koro's eyes widen and disappeared and reappeared now wearing his clothes and disappeared once again next to Naruto surprising Irina seeing that Koro disappeared with Naruto and the wheelchair surprising them.

HOSPITAL

Koro appeared wearing a messed up disguise of... Homer Simpson... Odd enough he actually looks like him somehow... Just as they entered the hospital everyone gave them odd looks much to Naruto's annoyance.

1 MINUTE LATER OUTSIDE KONAN ROOM

Naruto opened the door slowly to find Konan looking out the window fully awake but not saying anything...

NARUTO OST-SAD AND SADNESS

"Konan..." When he said that, she turns slowly with almost lifeless eyes at just waking up. Before she knew it, Naruto was off his wheelchair on his knees and hugging Konan who just looks at the crying Naruto.

"Its been years..." Naruto told her as she just looks down and moves her weak arms slowly so she can hug Naruto back...

"Naruto... Where's... Yahiko and Nagato...?" When she asked him that his eyes immediately widen all the way.

"Don't tell me... She died he remember-" he stopped, seeing after all these years that... She could still cry...

"There gone..." After saying that she leans into Naruto crying while he could just hood her...

"Konan..." Naruto thought with sadness as he just held her while thinking about Nagisa.

"Koro..." Naruto thought once more on what he plans on doing.

AT CLASS E, SUNDOWN

Nagisa was standing in class E, sitting on a chair still remembering what happened today with Shiro... In front of him was Koro staring down at Nagisa.

"Tell me... Did you enjoy it?" He asked his son but he said nothing but looks out the window.

"You were about to kill Ryōma... Tell me Nagisa... Did you enjoy the feeling of anger?" When he asked him that, Nagiss just grits his teeth as the feelings of revenge burned through his mind.

"I... I..." As he it his hands turn into fists while his eyes widening and begins hyperventilating at remembering the feeling as a memory of a dream that very day... I'm standing over the bodies of countless people... Including his mother and people of class E while in front of him was a shadow figure with the Sharingan.

"Nagisa... Just tell what happened, I can

-" he stopped immediately seeing Nagisa's eyes change showing the Sharingan with two tomoe.

NARUTO OST-SADNESS AND SORROW

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY, HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND?! I WAS BEING TREATED LIKE TRASH FOR YEARS BUT...! WHEN I HELD THAT KNIFE, FOR THE FIRST TIME I FELT ALIVE!" As Nagisa yelled that with tears falling from his eyes.

"BEING TREATED BADLY BY EVERYONE WASN'T THE WORSE PART, MOM ALSO TREATED ME IN A WAY THAT I COULD NEVER BE FREE! YOU AREN'T ME, YOU WILL NEVER BE ME SO JUST SHUT UP-" Nagisa was cut off by Koro suddenly embracing him in a hug surprising him.

"Nagisa Shiota Uchiha..." When Koro said that his eyes widen as he looks up seeing Koro crying through his eye holes.

"I understand completely... I've also lived a hard life and in turn I became a killer... I was an assassin... Seeing you like this is like staring at mirror... I was like you once but in the end I fell off the right path..." As Koro was talking he began remember the words of Naruto from the past.

(Enough Sasuke, its pointless now. It's his fault for abandoning his own family... He divorced your sister before his own child was born. He will regret it completely once he has too tell his own child why he abandoned him.)

"Nagisa... Your different from me... You have the respect of this class, it makes me cry seeing a student of mine in so much pain that he's unable to even bare it. But unlike me, you have people who care about you... Friends. Kaede, Karma, Tomohito, Naruto, Tadaomi... All of Class E... I have no right to tell you what you should be or what you were about too do involving Takaoka... But remember, taking a life can mean a lot. But just remember, no matter what until the time I gave is up I'll be here with you along Naruto and all of Class E itself... So... Don't block off your heart too others, that's how I ended up making the biggest mistake in my entire life. Even now I regret and hate myself for what I did but if I hadn't... I wouldn't have met all of you, but worst of all you Nagisa... Seeing and hearing you right now... Makes me really sad..." Koro said while Nagisa's eyes change back to there normal color and he just looks down feeling a warmth he hasn't received in his entire life... As this happened, Naruto was outside the room on his wheelchair with a sad smile and rolls away on his wheelchair but stops on e he was outside the school seeing Lovro outside the entrance surprising him.

"Lovro, why are you here?" Naruto asked him but his eyes widen at seeing him take out a package...

"We were able to complete repair your assassination weapon..." When he said that, Naruto's eyes widen at seeing thy box knowing full well that inside it was a weapon that was supposed to be destroyed.

"That..." Once he said that, Lovro just nods.

"Yes... The True Reaper shall make." Lovro told Naruto who could only look at it with narrowed eyes.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for short chapter, leave a review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 22

ONE MONTH LATER AT NARUTO'S HOUSE

"Konan..." After Naruto said it, she was in her bed once again with the blankets over her head while Naruto was sitting on his wheelchair.

"Leave me alone..." After saying that, his eyes just narrow while behind him was Irina with her arms crossed and Retsu.

"Konan... You've been here for a week after you got out of the hospital; you are more healthy then me since you come from the Senju clan." After saying that they start hearing snoring.

"Irina... Retsu..." Just after saying that both girls just smile while in there hands were clothes.

5 MINUTES LATER

"I hate you..." Was all Konan said as she was wearing a black bra and panties which over it was a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a red cloud like emblem on it with white lines as well.

"Your coming if you like it or not or else I'll punish you in that embarrassing way." Just after saying that, Irina blushes already knowing of the punishment all to well.

AT THE SCHOOL, IN THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE

"As I told you yesterday, I'm an educator, I have no interest at seeing E Class fail." Gakuhō told Naruto while having his chair turned away from Naruto who was sitting on his wheelchair next to Irina.

"Obviously, I can see that its this-" she was cut off by Naruto.

"Enough Irina, I just want to make sure that there's no shit going on like last time; pretty sad that you had to do that." After saying that, Gakuhō just smiles at hearing that.

"I will do nothing but only monitor." After saying that he gives a nod towards Irina who just wheels him out of the room leaving Gakuhō by himself.

As soon as he was wheeled outside the room they found Gakushū waiting for them to leave so he can talk.

"Oh, hello again Gakushū..." After saying that his you her brother looks down at Naruto.

"Oh, hey Naruto..." Was all Gakushū said in a casual tone. After Naruto was adopted by Gakuhō, he became a big brother to Gakushū who now sees Naruto as a rival of sorts but still he sues act like his usual self.

"So is it true Konan woke up a month ago?" After asking him that he just nods/

"Yeah, through its gonna take some time for her to get used to life after being on a coma for so long. But anyways, how goes your everyday life, any girlfriends yet?" After asking him that he just looks away while starting to sweat.

"I'm gonna take that as a no... You really need to stop focusing on school work." After saying that he receives a glare from him.

"Says the who has an IQ of over 200... Your able to copy someone's style, thinking, fighting style, reaching skills, and voice.,.. You're someone who's in a league of his-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"No I'm not... There are about one or maybe two who have what it takes to reach my level." After saying that he blinks in surprise at hearing someone able to reach his level.

"Gakushū, for now on tell your friends to lay off the bullying of E Class..." After saying that, Gakushū's eyes narrow at hearing his words but smirks.

"Let me guess, your just worried about us kicking them back in-" he was cut off yet again.

"No... E class will win when it comes to the final exam but the reason why I tell you to Kay off them is because there is a certain student that is reaching the breaking point for a True Assassin." Once he said that, Gakushū eyes widen in shock from remembering what Naruto did tears ago.

"Let me guess... Its Nagisa." Just after saying that, Irina was surprised even more at hearing that.

"He's related to Madara Uchiha and another... Unlike me he will kill of he hits that breaking point so stay away from Nagisa until he get past it." After saying that, Gakushū just swallows knowing that Madara was not only a great general but when it came to hand to hand combat he had no equal except for his best friend Hashirama Senju.

"Anyways little brother, I would like you to meet a friend of mine." After saying that, Gakushū confused until he heard a voice.

"Naruto-Sensei, where are you?" The one who asked that was Retsu who was looking around while dragging along Konan who felt uncomfortable at being stared at by passbyers.

"There you are." After saying that, Retsu stops behind Naruto and just like that she smiles confusing Gakushū at not knowing who she is.

"Uh... Who's she?" After asking that, the older brother just smiles as he grabs Retsu by her arm and Gakushū by his.

"You two go on a date of something." Just after saying that... Gakushū gives him a blank stare as to why the fuck he's doing this.

"Uh, Naruto are you sure your-..." He stopped after seeing Naruto showing him a piece of paper that was signed by his father to let him off school early to go on a date with Retsu... WTF?!

Gakushū just takes the piece of paper while sweat dropping at reading it.

"You need a girlfriend as well as you need to loosen up soooooo... You're going on a date with Retsu and that's final." Just after saying that the teenager sweat drops until Retsu wraps her arms around his right arm.

"Come on, it won't be that bad so lets go!" Retsu said with a smile and began dragging Gakushū who was saving his arms wildly while stuttering at all this happening.

"They grow up so fast..." When Naruto said that, he was enjoying the show of Retsu dragging him away but stops seeing the lost look on Konan's face.

"Just be patient Konan... I'll avenge both Yahiko and Nagato, I'll kill God of Death!" After thinking that he touched the s box located under his wheelchair.

"It'll be some time but I'll regain what I lost... My power will return, and I'll kill him." Once he thought about that, he knew that new challenges awaited him and Class E.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter will be longer since its the vacation arc.

Chapter 23

THREE DAYS LATER AT CLASS E, IN THE TEACHERS ROOM

"He did what?" Came the words of Naruto who was on the phone with his adopted dad.

[Yes... Sadly he didn't take my words to heart and made a bet with E Class... Could you teach my son a lesson about being over confident.]

Naruto just sighs and after giving a reply he ends the call.

"Well... He's screwed himself over on this one..." Naruto told himself as he leaned back into his chair while looking at the papers in his hands of the bet.

"Nagisa, how will you fair off in a test of mind instead of skill?" After thinking that he looks out the window at seeing Koro staring at the direction of the school while standing in the field of grass. Naruto looks back down at the papers of the test there taking and he just smirks.

"Indeed these ate good but they will still prevail... There not your average students ya' know... There much more flexible when it comes to knowledge and besides, so that that was the reason why I came up with the final question for my little brother and Karma... A question that will damage there pride the most." After thinking that to himself he just gives a laugh as he stood up from his wheelchair.

"I better check and see Gakuhō after this test, I want to see the look on Gakushū's face when he loses." Naruto thought as he could only smiles while he starts rolling out of the room; he knew they won since he was already teaching the class ahead of time on different subjects to help there range of learning extend further.

AT THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE

Naruto sat in his chair in front of Gakuhō who just smiles as hands hands touched; both were waiting for Gakushū to enter and just like that the door opens showing Gakushū who enters but stopped seeing the two.

"Congratulations lil bro, you royally screwed up." When Naruto said that, Gakushū could only glare at Naruto in anger.

"Eheheheh... I have to say u agree; Class E won in English, Social Studies, Science, and Math." When Gakuhō said Math, Gakushū mentally froze.

"The last question..." After saying that, he remembers seeing a vision of a nine tailed fox as the monster that was the answer and just like that he turns to Naruto.

"Yes, I'm the one who came up with the final answer in Math through everyone except "one" has gotten it right..." After he said that, Gakushū'a eyes narrowed.

"It was-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"Actually he ended up 10th... The one who made first was Nagisa Shiota Uchiha..." After saying that, Gakushū could just grit his teeth at knowing Madara was a genius when it came to battle plans including using math as a way to divide and conquer during the war, his involvement changed the war drastically... Very drastically.

"It's four to one Gakushū... You lost big time and the school knows about it too." After he said that, Gakushū could only grit his teeth at how Nagisa of all people scored higher then him even if he's related to Madara.

"How... Could he have answered a question like that?" Gakushū asked Naruto who just gives a laugh.

"Simple, Nagisa knew that I was the one who did the question since it was so complex so he answered just like how I would..." After he said that, Gakushū could only grit his teeth in anger as a tic mark appears on his forward. He just walks towards the door while slamming the door shut in anger.

"He may just do something drastic..." After Naruto said that he just walks towards the door and leaves.

LATER THAT DAY, AFTER SCHOOL IN THE WOODS NEAR CLASS E.

Nagisa was being held by his shirt as he was being started at by the angry Gakushū who just glares at him.

"How could you of all people beat me... You're just a coward!" Gakushū yelled as he held Nagisa against a tree.

"Listen, I know you guys lost but you don't have to get so carried away-" Nagisa was cut off by being punched in the face as he was sent to the ground hard.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, YOU CAN'T BE NARUTO'S RIVIAL SINCE I AM!" Gakushū yelled out of jealousy but before he could do anything he found himself being wrapped up by a snake of bloodlust while Nagisa was looking up at Gakushū with the sharingan activated as he was staring at him with anger.

"You're just jealous huh... Pathetic." After Nagisa said that he stood up while grabbing Gakushū by his shirt so he could stares directly at his eyes while Nagisa shows a dark smile causing the the snake to twitch as claw like legs pierced out from under the skin which began poking Gakushū's skin as he could move one bit while he saw the illusion of the left half of Nagisa's face having scales.

"How about I teach you a-CHOP" Nagisa's eyes just widen as he falls forward which Naruto catches him.

"He was about to hit the point if a True Assassin... Did you not listen to what I told you?" Naruto asked Gakushū who fell to his knees whine taking deep breathes. He just looks up in shock at at the passed out Nagisa.

"Don't ever try to do that again, otherwise he'll kill you next time." Naruto warned the teenager who just stares at him in shock.

"After he said that, Gakushū just looks down while Naruto puts Nagisa over his shoulder.

"Your father would just laugh if he found out you overreacted... I'll keep this a secret since you will get suspended so stay away from bullying Nagisa." Was all Naruto said as he starts walking away while Gakushū just stares at the ground with wide eyes at how Nagisa's bloodlust was about to surpass Gakuhō.

NEXT TIME, THE ISLAND ADVENTURES. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Read authors note.

Chapter 24

SOME TIME LATER ON THE ISLANDS

Currently Naruto sat against a tree next to Nagisa who was sitting with his back against the tree, both were not talking but Nagisa had his hands over his face recalling how he was about to kill Gakushū.

"I... I could have killed him... WHEN DOES OT STOP?!" Nagisa yelled loudly while Naruto stayed silent as he stares at the sky.

"Not until you hit your breaking point." After he said that, the teenager could only grit his teeth.

"BUT WHEN WILL IT HAPPEN?!" Nagisa yelled in anger but all Naruto did was sigh.

"You'll eventually hit it but it won't be easy..." After saying that, Nagisa decided to ask him a question.

"Sensei, how can you move? I thought you still needed a wheelchair?" After he asked Naruto that, he just answers his question.

"Oh that, its just this." When he said that he showed that on his fingertips are metal attachments of sorts connected to wires. That's when Nagisa noticed wires all around his body including his legs much to the surprise of the teenager who watched as his fingers began moving which he suddenly stood up but after he did so he grabbed the wheelchair behind the tree much to Nagisa's surprise as he sits down with the wires returning to what appears to be a metal wire like holder on the back of his hand.

"Lets get back to the others, besides I know you were planning on asking Kaede out on a date?" After asking him that, Nagisa just blushes at him knowing about there date but even so he began pushing him by his wheelchair. As they were leaving, the two were having a different conversation.

"So what's this level two bloodlust?" After asking him that, he answers his question.

"It's a way to evolve it into your own personal demon, a monster which lurks on the darkest part of your soul. It represents your dark half, one that has no mercy... Accessing that part is a level few can accomplish but in turn they sync with there bloodlust completely causing a very special, how you say... It's hard to say but using this transforms the user into a being that surpasses that of the so called "God of Death" assassin which would reach my level." After he said that, Nagisa just swallows as he stopped.

"I... I want to see it..." When Nagisa said that, his eyes could only narrow.

"Can you show me what Yui's second bloodlust is-" he was cut off by Naruto who suddenly cut him off.

"I can't... If I did that then you would forever be scared by my true bloodlust; you would never look at me the same again." After he said that, Nagisa could only swallow.

"You can go now, you have to plan the assassination anyways...?" After he said that, Nagisa just nods as he began walking away.

"I know your there." When he said that a minute later after Nagisa, from behind a tree a fully healthy Konan revealed. She was wearing a dark blue suit while having a paper flower in her hair.

"Glad to see you're already better." After he said that, Konan just looks away with a blush on her face.

"So is it true you can't really nice your legs?" After asking him that, he nods while saying "yes but my upper body is getting stronger to the point I can move regularly." After he says that, the girl looks down sadly.

"What about your old friend from grade school?" When she asked him that, he was just surprised at hearing that.

"I haven't heard from him in quite awhile... My so called rival..." After he said that, he remembered clearly of his inventions that were quite dangerous.

"When it came to one on one, he's superior to God of Death..." After he said that, Konan grabs his wheelchairs handles as she began pushing his wheelchair.

AT NIGHT

"Let me get this straight... That's Koro..." When he said that, Konan stood behind him surprised; there eyes were on Koro who was a simple ball covered by a crystal like shell." The one he asked was Nagisa who stood on the edge of the sea while nodding at hearing him say that. Naruto extended his right hand as Nagisa handed him the Koro ball which he just looks at the smiling Koro.

"Is someone perhaps mad he couldn't watch-" Koro was cut off by Naruto spitting on his shell much to the horror of Koro who watched as he placed Koro in the sand getting sand in front of his vision so he couldn't see well.

"Sucks doesn't it, now you can't enjoy the vacation anymore and be kept on a suit case until 24 hours later." After he said that, Koro was already sweating.

"But you've done well Na-" Naruto stopped talking due to the fact he noticed that Retsu was running towards them in a hurry confusing him at seeing this.

"Retsu, what is it?" After asking that, Nagisa turns to Retsu who stops in front of the group not even giving time to but to tell them shocking news.

"The others, almost everyone has been poisoned!" When Retsu said that, he instantly wiped the sand off of the wide eyed Koro.

1 MINUTE LATER

By the time Naruto arrived, he witnessed Irina on the floor along with Kaede, both unconscious.

"W-What... The hell is happening...?" Naruto asked with wide eyes at seeing this as he looks at Nagisa already holding Kaede in his arms which she was breathing hard while unconscious. Before he could think of anything his phone began ringing so he took it out and placed it against his ear.

[Been awhile hasn't it old friend, what do you think of the little gift my employer left them?]

When Naruto heard the voice on the other end his eyes could only widen in shock.

"Speak of the devil, I was just thinking about you today but never mind that I want to know is the poison life threatening?" After asking that, he got an answer.

"I don't really know if they have an hour, day, or week to live but I do know that its life threatening. The only known antidote is in the hands of my employer so you better hurry to the hotel at the top of the highest peak so I suggest you come and get it yourself as well as bring Koro too so we can make an exchange but I know you don't like talking unless it concerns the lives of your students as well as involving you bring unable to fight fully due to your "condition"... Better hurry..." After hearing that, Naruto crushed the phone completely shocking Konan.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled in anger while Tadaomi was already cracking his knuckles.

"We're leaving now!" Naruto yelled with anger while from his gloves, wires fire out as they wrap around his entire body as he began moving his fingers causing his body to react by standing up.

"EVERYONE WHO'S HEATHY EXCEPT THE ONES WHO WILL STAY BACK AND WATCH THE OTHERS COME WITH ME, WE'RE HEADING TO THE HOTEL NOW!" Naruto yelled loudly to everyone who looks at him.

NEXT TIME, THE REUNION OF THE TOP ASSASSINS.

AUTHORS NOTE

ANYONE EVERY HEARD OF GRIM TALES DRAWN BY BLEEDMAN AND HOSTED AT SNAFU COMICS, ITS PRETTY GOOD AND AN INTERESTING READ INVOLVING MANY CROSSOVERS PUT TOGETHER WITH IT BASED ON" GRIM ADVENTURES OF BILLY AND MANDY." TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER AND READ THE COMIC.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 25

The group was currently riding by car up the hill of the mountain towards there destination while Naruto looks at the view they have. Koro gave Naruto back his lost memories of what happened during the time he could not recall. Naruto was in the passengers seat with Tadaomi on driving; his eyes drifted to the sea remembering Aguri.

FLASH BACK DURING THE TIME OF KORO'S EXPERIMENTS

"D-D-Do I have to wear this?!" Came the words of a blushing Aguri who wore a swimsuit of it being dark purple with pink kisses on it as a design while she wire a small jacket over it. In front of her stood a smiling Naruto wearing blood red trunks; on his right was Akari who wore a school like swimsuit, she was currently sweating since she's seeing his big her sisters chest is compared to hers. Naruto noticed this a just smiles as he pat her on the head. The girl looks to see him giving a thumbs up too her as he spoke.

"Don't worry, you'll have a great chest too someday!" Just after saying that, he was met with the anger of Akari who had her arms swinging with Naruto only using his right hand to hold her back. Aguri just sweat drops at seeing this but in the end smiles happily at seeing them getting along well.

FLASHBACK END

Naruto looks down sadly since he hasn't once approached Kaede about this since he saw right through her disguise when he got his memories back, it didn't take long for them to arrive at there destination which they got out to look at the building far above them. Naruto's fingers twitch as his body reacted by twitching from the wires around his body.

"If only I could excess my full abilities..." Naruto thought to himself as he was the first to start climbing up.

"To think, I'll have to fight him." Naruto thought to himself.

"Now listen up! When we reach the summit our objective is the hotels top floor, this is the stealth top infiltration so our best weapon is the element of surprise. I want you too use the same hand signals and link ups we've been drilling in PE! The only difference here is who we're targeting, you got three minutes to memorize the map! KNOW THE TERRAIN, WE COMMENCE IN FIVE!" Tadaomi yelled to everyone while Naruto continues climbing without the others following gaining the attention of Nagisa seeing him hurrying. As Naruto made it to the top he hurried towards the entrance of the building and as he was his eyes began changing as the pupils disappeared while his entries presence disappeared like a ghost. When he entered the building, everyone didn't notice him as if he wasn't there; his steps didn't echo while the wires didn't make a single sound. Once he made it to the stairs he continued to the steps with his hands going in his pockets.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go on ahead so I can stop him before you guys arrive." Naruto thought to himself as he made it to the 3rd floor corridor.

"I can't use my emperor eye or my second state, or Zone... Yet..." Naruto thought to himself as he looks down at the floor as he made it to the open area but that when he stopped cold with his eyes narrowing as he sighs.

"So it is you old friend..." After saying that, he heard a laugh as he looks ahead seeing a man who's a couple of years older then him. He was a young man with blonde neck-length hair and wore a black suit without having a tie but in the mans right hand was a sword unlike any other which was Snow White while having blue lines as well as having his left hand in his pocket. Seeing this, Naruto swallowed due to his body not yet snapping out of it while the guy removes his jacket now only wearing a white buttoned t-shirt.

"Shall we?" After asking Naruto that his fingers twitch and begin moving so he could enter a fighting stance.

"It's been some time since we've last crossed paths... Naruto." The man said while Naruto sighs as he looks up at the man.

"It just had to be you... Joseph..." After saying that the man closed his eyes and smiles but he then opened his blue to look at Naruto.

"We saw this coming, after all we are the strongest when it comes to killing." Joseph says to Naruto as he charges straight for him while thrusting the sword towards Naruto's head but at that time he vanished when he too charged, Joseph reacted quickly by turning around to receive a punch to the left cheek, casting him to stumble back but he instantly dashes straight for Naruto just as he swung the blade at him but the wires he had formed into a wall like shield to stop the blade but they were cut in half by the single swing that also slashed Naruto across the chest drawing blood from his body.

"Seems you really can't access your three more powerful techniques." Joseph says but blocks in surprise seeing him bringing back both arms and extending them fast causing the wires to extend outwards towards Joseph who smiles as he charges straight for the wires and jumps midair whirl spinning so he could dodge them more easily which he just grits his teeth as he brought both hands together to make a ball and all the wires immediately began moving towards Joseph who was still on midair but he unused the sword to push off the ground to escape through one of the gaps while doing a back flip soon landing on the ground but noticed his shirt was shredded with some blood showing he didn't truly escaped it unharmed. The man just smiles as he rips the shirt off to reveal his very muscular body. Joseph just smiles in interest at how the fights going but the deep cuts on his body slowly healed. He once again charges at Naruto does the same as the two swung there weapons that connect amusing sparks since he uses more wires to block the blades sharpness but using the opening, Joseph swung his left foot straight inti Naruto's left cheek sending him spinning towards the wall he slams into and on the table that breaks; no tie to get up he rolls off the table just as Joseph lands on it with his sword piercing the floor easily.

"For your hands to move your entire body is truly an impressive skill but you should know... That won't beat me..." After saying that he's already made his way to Naruto who brought both arms down causing. As this was happening the others finally arrived in the main room which Nagisa couldn't speak while Tadaomi was sweating and Koro watched with shock with a bead of sweat coming down his face.

"Sensei..." Nagisa said with wide eyes at what he was seeing. Joseph's left arm was cut clean off but the sword in the right hand pierced the area very close to his right kidney. Naruto coughs out blood while his he falls backwards on the floor due to the blades paralyzing edge. As this happened Joseph's left arm began regenerating.

"Guess I win..." Joseph said while smirking and turns to the group of students, two teachers, and Konan who had tears in her eyes.

"N-Naruto... GET UP!" Konan yelled his which caused his eyes to widen while slowly markings began spreading from his neck area while at that time Joseph froze and turned slowly to find a monster of hell itself standing behind him.

(Look on my profile for the link to Naruto's level 2 bloodlust)

The students could feel the icy cold blood lust that caused fear to appear on there hearts while Nagisa was hyperventilating as he imagined of was staring upon then all.

"Times up..." After saying that he was standing with the wires returning to his gloves showing that he no longer needs them to stand not his wheelchair.

"Now... Behold." After saying that the bloodlust retreats to show his Emperor Eyes activated while showing electricity as well as half his body had markings on it which stopped the bleeding.

"Finally..." Joseph said as he charged straight for Naruto but he began speaking.

"Those who face me shall know they are beneath me." After saying that he simply side steps to the right where Joseph had swung to dodge his swing which his eyes widen all the way as his face was slammed into by Naruto's left arm flipping him over backwards completely with wide eyes. As soon as he hits thee ground he got up instantly shine he swung the blade at Naruto who vanished once again and turns seeing him charging right at Joseph, the swung his blade but the combined wires and first state deflected the blade which Joseph found his arms and legs cut clean off meaning he hits the ground hard. The man just blinks soon to be smiling at once again losing to Naruto.

"Hurry and get to the boss while I just heal here... Should have gotten more serious so we could have fought on a more even level since you got your full strength back." Just as he said that, his arms and legs began regenerating. As this was happening, Naruto returns to normal while cracking his neck. He turns to the still shocked students and began speaking.

"Lets go!" Naruto ordered them gaining a jolt and see him start walking away much to there surprise but in the end they follow still bothered at what they were felling while Nagisa was still shocked at what he saw. But more shocked at how the hell is that guy still alive since they all passed him as well as due to him being a pervert he was able to look under the girls skirts while healing slowly.

NEXT TIME, NAGISA SNAPS. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

CHAPTER 26 NAGISA SNAPS

"Lets hurry students." Naruto told them while his body was making cracking sounds due to his strength and abilities fully coming back.

"Naruto Sensei who was that guy?" Nagisa asked Naruto who answers.

"He's a rival of mine involving assassination. His name is Joseph Gustav Newton, he has inhuman abilities like me and has a terrifying regeneration ability which even the most fatal hits won't kill him as well as he's a master of kendo... Long story short, without my abilities I cannot defeat him but even if I did it wouldn't be easy if he were to get serious." After saying that, the others look at each other at hearing that, they soon stop at the party room on the sixth floor. Naruto glances out seeing the room and walked a few steps back down to them.

"This ones the club floor, the executive floor can be accessed by the staircase just off the lounge area, even so the back entrance has a manual lock so you will have to go around and through the bar to open it to let the others in. I suggest the ladies go alone on thus one since they will do far better then is involving it." Naruto lied knowing one thing was on his kind which Karma just smiles as he opens his bag.

"No way, sorry its too dangerous-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"Then we should have at least one boy who can disguise themselves as a girl..." After saying that, everyone looks at the now confused Nagisa while Karma showed a teenage girls outfit.

5 MINUTES AND 24 SECONDS LATER

When Nagisa walked back up the steps now dressed as a girl, he was instantly hugged by Naruto gaining a blush from his student.

"Nagisa you're so cute!" Naruto teased his student gaining a few laughs from Karma.

"This doesn't even make sense!" Nagisa yelled not understanding why he has to wear the outfit. Koro just glares at Naruto due to him planning on this and noticed Karma taking a picture of Nagisa as soon as he lets good of Nagisa.

7 MINUTES AND 47 SECONDS LATER

They all stood on the next floor, talking about what happened.

"That was some rather questionable territory you had to go through, no one got handsy with you I hope." Koror told the girls who just smile while Nagisa returned with himself looking like a guy again.

"Oh, you changed out of your dress; that was fast." Kaede said with a smile on her face.

"Not fast enough..." Nagisa said confusing Kaede.

"What's bothering you?" She asked him seeing he's now uncomfortable.

"Nothing, I feel do stupid I mean lets face it you girls didn't need me in there; I didn't contribute anything." After saying that he turns bright red seeing both a smiling Naruto and a smiling Karma showing there phones to reveal Nagisa as a girl which for Naruto it was saved as his screen lock.

"Its comic relief dude, that's big!" Karma said much to the boys embarrassment.

"Delete those immediately!" Nagisa yelled as he outstretched his hands but the phones were kept away from Nagisa.

"Sorry but I'm gonna keep it, after all you look hot in that outfit, ahahahahah." Naruto said with a smile on his face much to the guys sadness. Konan just sighs at seeing that Naruto was actually bisexual.

"He has a point, except I'm not so sure that you're a dude." Karma said triggering another blush while Nagisa just yelled at him blushing while Kaede got a message on her phone and when she looked at it the girl blushes seeing Naruto sent her the picture of female Nagisa.

"We're trying to he stealthy so don't let there words get to you even if there right." Hearing that from the professional military gym teacher, Nagisa just sheds anime tears.

"Anyways the VIP room is around the corner once we've reached the top, they don't rely much on security but there own." After he said that, Naruto stopped at the top seeing the two bodyguards standing at the door way.

"I'll do this alone so just watch." After he said that, Naruto walked out into view gaining both of there attention which fear appeared on there face seeing the serious Naruto who was supposed to be stuck in a wheelchair.

"SCREW IT!" One guard said while the other nods and they start running in the opposite direction surprising Naruto and the other students who just sweat drop at realizing the two bodyguards were cowards.

"Cowards..." Naruto thought in annoyance with the students following him after him up the stairs but as he was his eyes slowly widen at hearing Nagusa speaking worriedly to Ryōma being infected by the sane illness that affects the students. His eyes just Barrie as he hurried up the steps soloists by the others until they finally reach the room where a single man sat in a chair with his back turned from everyone as be sat across the room in front of computers. Naruto was the first to enter followed by the others slowly and silently towards the one who caused all of this to happen until they all stood behind him. Naruto gets ready to activate zone as she blacked as the case with a bomb attached to it as well as the detonator was next to the man in the open but his eyes widen the way and narrow.

"You already know we're here..." When he said that the students become shocked as they heard a laugh.

"I have to say, as the greatest assassin you intellect is even more scary... But hearing you and knowing that Joseph was defeated means you've recovered all your abilities but even so if your here means "he's" here... This itch won't go away at all..." When he said that a bunch of detonators came flying over his head in front of them.

"You didn't think this would be easy did you, sure I thought number two could handle this but I guess ok wrong... You idiots think this is just about the damn octopus but you're wrong." Hearing that, Nagisa's eyes slowly widen at realizing who this person is as well as Naruto.

"I reached out too five professionals before we came on this trip, they were freelance killers but they were hired..." Hearing that, they heard footsteps and Naruto glances back seeing three other assassins. Naruto looks ahead seeing none other then a messed up Akira Takaoka while behind then were Grip, Gastro, and Smog.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING; DAMMIT TAKAOKA!" Tadaomi yelled in anger at the crazy smiling guy standing before them.

"What naughty children, trying to sneak up on dear old dad; disappoint me I thought I raised you better then that... I know some boys and girls that are going to have to go to summer school." He said with that sinister smile unchanging while the other assassins just watched, waiting due orders.

"Mr. Takaoka... But, how could you?" Nagisa asked shocked at seeing the man who picks up his suitcase.

"Lets head up to the roof, I've got a little surprise up there your bound to get a kick out of and oh before you get any bright ideas, bare in mind there are three highly trained assassins behind you as well as I hold the fete stir so don't try anything." After saying that he starts walking up the steps with the others following. Naruto's eyes were on the detonator which his thumb was on it ready to push it. In less then a few minutes they were on the top of the building with Takaoka on the helipad.

"Hiring assassins, infecting students with potentially lethal virus, what the hell is wrong with you?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Tadaomi yelled at the man who just smiles.

"Strong words there friend, I assure you I'm perfectly sane tho I suspect world savior a are often thought of as mad... If you had done as I instructed, and had the runts of the litter being the goods on there own, then we would have all been winners. I wanted to use what's her band, Kaede; yeah she was very useful to the plot. It was genius, the bathtub in my suit it overflowing with Anti-Sensei b-bs, I'd set her up in there with the target, the tomb the while set up in concrete. The only way for the octopus to return to its normal form without touching the b-bs would've been to blow everything sky high! Including the girl... We all know he would never do such an inhuman thing to the children in his care so I figured he would take the honorable way out and off his life to protect his student!" Hearing that, the three new assassins began to get annoyed by Takaoka's plan since its irresponsible and stupid.

"I won't lie, it gave daddy quite a fright when he saw Naruto standing once again full strength but even so it doesn't change things... You see this is much more humane then how I was treated in your class. Being talked down by everyone about how little Nagisa beat me... EVERY TIME I THINK ABOUT HOW YOU BEAT ME, MY SKIN ITCHED SO BADLY I CAN'T EVEB SLEEP THROUGH THE NIGHT! I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD BOYS AND GIRLS, BECAUSE YOU CONDEMNED DADDY TO HELL AND NOW YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE HAVING YOUR FUTURE TORN AWAY FROM, YOU SPECIFICALLY NAGISA MUST ANSWER FOR YOU TRANSGRESSION!" Takaoka yelled in anger at Nagisa who blinks in surprise.

"Its all about revenge on Nagisa, isn't it... You could never gear him, after all he comes from a terrifying family." Hearing that, his eyes narrow.

"Oh I know all about the monstrous abilities of the Uchiha. BUT EVEN SO

I CAN TAKE HALF OF YOU OUT WITH A PUSH OF THE BUTTON! EHEHEHEHEH, now Nagisa just you and me so come up here if you value your friends lives." Hearing that, Koro began sweating at knowing Nagisa can't handle the stress or else his awakening will happen fully while Naruto just sighs.

"Don't do it, Nagisa you don't have to listen to him." Kaede told the boy who shakes his head.

"I done want to but I'm gonna." After saying that he hands Kaede Koro.

"GET A MOVE ON NOW!" He yelled at Nagisa who continued walking while swallowing. The others follow after Nagisa up the steps they they could all watch Nagisa approach Takaoka while the three assassins just watch on in interest while a fully healed Joesph was watching from another high up point on the building with interest. All of them are about to witness a new assassin being born.

"Please be careful Nagisa..." Tadaomi said to Nagisa not liking this one bit.

On the ground was a combat knife for Nagisa to use.

"STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU TOUGH GUYS!" Takaoka yelled as he took out a different detonator and presses it causing the bridge to collapse shocking all of them do that they can't interfere from the distance the platform and the group was.

"There we go, now its just you and me kiddo; you would understand where in going with this right?" Takaoka asked Nagisa as he throws away one of the detonators.

"Revenge is an ugly word but if the shoe fits..." Takaoka told Nagisa who began speaking.

"You got it all wrong Mr. Takaoka, I didn't come here to relive our fight." Nagisa told the man who starts speaking once again.

"Of course not, you don't have the element of surprise on your side this time... There's not a thing up your sleeve keeping me from killing you but the thing is it would be over to fast if I went at you full boar right of the bat, I wanna savior this, so here's what I need from you. Get on your hands and knees and apologize; Say your sorry for pulling a cheap trick, admit you relied on the bait and switch to cover you lack of skill." As he told Nagisa that he takes out the other detonator and just like that Nagisa kneels down to him.

"I'm so-" Nagisa was cut off by Takaoka stomping on the landing pad hard.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, KNEEL DOWN LOWER YOU LITTLE WORM, I WANT TO SEE YOU FOREHEAD TOUCH THE GROUND LIKE THE SOLE OF A BOOT!" Takaoka screamed at Nagisa who glances at the case and does as he said with his head lowering more so he could then apologize.

"I'm sorry for pulling a cheap trick on you, I just did it to cover up my lack of skill and I'm very sorry..." Hearing that, Naruto grits his teeth in anger.

"Not bad, now apologize for me being forced to leave. All the trouble I went through for you kids and that's how you talk to me?!" He said as he began rubbing the bottom of his boot against Nagisa's head.

"I'm entitled for respect from the sacrifices I've made!" He told Nagisa who continues apologizing to him.

"I was wrong to treat you that way, you deserve respect; I am truly deeply sorry, please find it in your heart to forgive me. I was wrong." Nagisa said which he gives a laugh while pulling his boot away.

"I'm starting to believe you, daddy feels much better! Was that so hard, you know what this needs to help the lesson sink in?" As he said that he grabbed the case lifting it in the air.

"You know what this needs, to help the lesson sink in. Pictures of people who died for the virus I infected your bodies with, the effects are spectacular; boils from every inch of there body; faves like a bunch of grapes, YOU'LL GET A LAUGH OUT OF THAT, WOULDN'T YOU KID?!" He yelled as he throws the case behind him much to Nagisa's shock which he froze.

"DAMMIT YOU IDIOT STOP BEFORE-" he was cut off by the case exploding much to everyone's shock. The large smoke clouds disappeared with the antidote, leaving Nagisa frozen.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! YESSSSSSSS! THAT'S THE FACE I WANTED TO SEE, YOU KNOW YOU SHOULD MAKE A SCRAP BOOK OF THIS VACATION THAT INCLUDE THE FACES OF OF YOUR FRIENDS DYING! YOU CAN CALL IT NAGISA'S BOILED OVER FACES, WHOOOOOOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-" he stopped instantly as he felt it, a bloodlust that surpasses even reason. Takaoka looks at Nagisa slowly to find the image of a large snake which its body was ripped too pieces from the inside to reveal a monster like centipede. Its entire body was a skeleton shine its head was alien like with four eyes, its hands were blades.

(Pm if you wanna better description of what it looks like.)

The assassins were completely shocked at they were witnessing while the students were frozen in utter fear.

"He's awakened... The inner Nagisa finally woke up..." When Naruto said that the others look at Naruto who was wide eyed.

"Only the strongest of assassins awaken this level, once they have awakened it is impossible to reason with them until they get it out of there system meaning... He's going to kill Takaoka without a doubt, that his his level 2 bloodlust, the death god-..." He froze at what he saw... Nagisa's eyes revealed the Sharingan with three tomoes.

"N-Nagisa..." Kaede said but the boy doesn't respond as he slowly reached down for the knife, picking it up.

"That isn't Nagisa anymore, right now is his bloodlust taking control... That's..." He stopped seeing Nagisa looking up at the completely shocked Takaoka.

"Now... Shall we?" Just after asking that, Takaoka charged straight for Nagisa which he thrusts his right fist towards his head to end this in a single shock but he vanished much to Takaoka's shock soon to pain as he yelled with he left ear being clean cut off from his face.

"Is that all?" Nagisa asked which Takaoka turns seeing Nagisa perfectly balancing the blade that had not even a drop of his blood on the top of his index finger.

"W-When did you, cut me?!" Takaoka questioned Nagisa who looks up at Takaoka with clear annoyance.

"Don't care, I finally woke up-" he was cut off by being round house kicked by Takaoka who watched as Nagisa was about to hit the ground but stopped instantly, the boy slowly stood up as rolled his left shoulder.

"After everything you did, you think a weak kick such as that could stop me?" Nagisa questioned with his eyes glowing as he stood up fully and the boys face showed a sinister smile.

"Let me show you what I can do!" Nagisa said as he ran straight for Takaoka who thrusted his right fist straight for Nagisa's head but he ducks at the same all of Takaoka's right hands fingers were cut clean off now scaring him. He goes to kick Nagisa with his right leg but when he started lifting it the teenager goes under that leg while slashing his left leg causing him to fall to one knees before he was stabbed multiple times in the back causing him the vomit out blood as he hits the ground unmoving. The boy just approached Takaoka with an annoyed look on his face as he stabbed the blade right in right leg gaining a scream of pain from the man.

"Awwwwww, is my so called "dad" screaming in pain. I can end it of you tell me where the rest if the antidote is..." Hearing that, Takaoka looks back at Nagisa with anger before his other leg was stabbed through; his body didn't respond due to the overwhelming pain an bloodlust as well as the multiple stabs in the back damaging the spinal cord.

"I'm waiting... Where the rest of the antidote?" After asking him they he stands the blade into one of his kidneys. As this was happening, the students couldn't believe what they were seeing; Karma was frozen in shock as well as fear while Kaede couldn't except this was Nagisa.

"I can keep this up until you're dead..." After saying that he proceeded to stab the blade in his spinal cord disabling and increasing the screams of pain.

"I-It's... Its in my... Its in my pocket..." As he said it, tears began falling from his eyes.

"Its in my back pocket on the right... T-That's all...all I have..." He said while Nagisa sat on his back as he was yawning.

"You brought this upon yourself, so I have a right to kill you." In that moment, they just watch Nagisa stabbed the blade through the back of his skull instantly killing him.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. This chapter will wrap up the entire vacation and sorry for short chapter, I've been busy.

Chapter 27

The students, teachers, assassins, and Koro could not speak after just witnessing Nagisa kill Takaoka.

"Nagisa..." Koro spoke his sons name as he watched Nagusa stand up and glance at his entire class showing his Sharingan. Naruto could see the reaper mode retreating back under its snakeskin but even so, Nagisa has awakened and he can never return to how he once was, ever again.

"Na... Nagisa..." When those words left Kaede's mouth the teenagers eyes instantly widen while the Sharingan disappears to show his eyes. The look on Nagisa's face was filled with absolute fear and disbelief, the teenager falls to his butt and crawls back from the dead body but his hands were already covered in so much blood.

"NAGISA!" Naruto yelled as he bends down and runs full speed as he jumps over the missing bridge and makes it just as Nagisa was hyperventilating. Naruto bends down to Nagisa who was staring at his bloody hands but was chopped in the back of the head, knocking the student out cold.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of..." Joseph said with a bright smile having all his wounds healed, he said that right after knocking the boy out so he wouldn't have Rorek keep breathing so hard.

"I would have done the exact same thing and besides you had no control over what happened, be glad you killed him as well as you don't have to worry about your friends, there not going to die." Joseph said, confusing everyone at what he meant.

"I made sure not to use the lethal poison I was given, when I found out that asshole was planning on to off all of you kids I used a different one that lasts for at least a couple of hours so they'll be as good as new tomorrow..." With that said the man began walking away but not before looking back at everyone.

"What you all have just witnessed is an assassins breaking point of when they've awakened the stronger bloodlust. All the top notch assassins go through this even as well as your teacher Naruto too so I suggest you not make things more difficult and make him out to be a killer or else he will become just like the God of Death, the original one. After all Father like son..." Hearing that, many were glad as hell what he said except for a single part.

"What do you mean by that last part?" Kaede questioned him which he just glances at the green haired girl.

"Seriously? You didn't understand what I said then I'll say it more understandable. Nagisa's father was the original God of Death, the first strongest assassin in the world before Naruto took his title. Just by looking at this child he has the same exact bloodlust as the Original God of Death as well as he gives off that same presence he did quite a while back. Its quite interesting to see his eyes have awakened meaning he's going to be quite an interesting opponent in the future. Does that answer your question?" With that said, he left leaving them all to think about Nagisa.

Naruto just looks down at the unconscious Nagisa sadly, knowing he's scarred for life.

"Nagisa..." Naruto thought sadly for his student who couldn't handle the fact he took a life.

NEXT DAY, AT NIGHT/FINAL NIGHT ON VACATION

Nagisa sat by himself at the beach, alone and lost in deep thought due to the fact he took a life. All he wore was his swim trunks as well as his hair was dripping wet no longer tied up but let down. He was currently staring at the moon that made a reflection in the water with what he did continually replaying in his mind. As this was happening, both Naruto and Joseph watched Nagisa from afar.

"Ya know if you, me, and Craig were to team up we could kill Koro in less then a minute..." Hearing that, Naruto just shrugs not caring.

"Yeah but what fun is that if there's no challenge, even when I used my full power I couldn't kill Koro since I was consumed by my rage. Anyways, so tell me why you gave up your old title for second strongest assassin?" Hearing that, Joseph just shrugs.

"Was boring, being called "Hell's Samurai" it was a boring title so I gave that up and I am now trying out assassination through I'm not number one in it. I'm not as good as I was when I was just a samurai." After saying that, Naruto just sighs to himself and that's when they noticed Kaede walking down the beach.

"Wonder what that's all about?" Joseph asked as he took out a cigarette while Naruto just sighs.

"I best be going and one more thing." Just after saying that, he looks at Naruto with a serious look on his face as well as a smile.

"Next time I'll drop the whole assassin thing and fight you seriously." Hearing that, he just swallows knowing full well of who he once was before he became number 2 in assassination.

While he was walking away, Naruto looks back at Nagisa.

BACK TO NAGISA

He continued staring at the sea until he heard movement and turns to find Kaede standing behind him yet he just looks away.

"Still not talking huh?" Kaede asked him yet he said nothing, with no words shared she just sat next to him with her hair also let down while wearing a green kimono.

"You ok Nagisa?" After asking him that he did not respond but stares at the large moon.

"I killed someone yet... I don't even regret it. It was as if something in me just...snapped." With those words said, Kaede looks at Nagisa sadly but much to the boys surprise the girl leans against him while closing her eyes.

"You're not a monster, you're you and our friend." Hearing that, Nagisa's eyes were wide but he just looks away with the image of himself snapping like that still in his mind yet with Kaede next to him the stress he's feeling disappears and in turn Nagisa closed his eyes while leaning his head on the now surprised Kaede who looks up to see surprisingly he has already fallen asleep.

"He hasn't slept since he killed that man." Hearing that, Kaede turns to find Koro behind her.

"Listen Kaede, whatever happens please... Make sure Nagisa doesn't do anything stupid." Hearing him say that, she was indeed confused but couldn't ask any questions since he was already gone.

NEXT TIME, BACK TO SCHOOL; LEAVE A REVEIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and also Season 2 of Assassination Classroom is here!

Chapter 28

~~~~~~~ONE WEEK LATER, BACK AT THERE HOME CITY, WITHIN A RESTAURANT~~~~~~~~

Currently Naruto was sitting down at the table on Nagisa's right as they were silent.

"My mom told me, my father was indeed GoD... Now it all makes sense." Hearing Nagisa say that, he just sighs.

"Nagisa, you carry the blood of the Uchiha Clan and your father was the first GoD. I met once, that was the day I took his title." Hearing that, Nagisa's turns to him with shocked eyes but he just shakes his head.

"Nagisa, I didn't kill him but because of me he was captured. Anyway's, your mother is from the Uchiha Clan which is a group of powerful warriors. Emotions are what give an Uchiha more and there eyes are without a doubt superior to my Emperor's Eyes. You still have a lot to learn and but you should know... Your clan is cursed." Hearing that, Nagisa's turns to Naruto confused.

"The Uchiha are people greatly devoted to love and friendship, yet they tend to conceal their more affectionate traits. When the object of their affection is lost, an Uchiha's love can instantaneously turn into hatred, leaving them more inclined to do anything and everything in their power to achieve their goals and show their own superiority, regardless of the consequences and repercussions of their actions. The despair of these experiences cause a manifestation of unique chakra within an Uchiha's brain, impacting the optic nerves and creating the Sharingan. The Sharingan's advanced form also requires extremely painful experiences, which cause the user to delve into darkness that utterly consumes them. Nagisa, be careful since if you were to delve into it even more then you would turn out just like Sasuke-..." He stopped there, gaining a confused look from Nagisa.

"Who's Sasuke?" After asking that, Naruto just sighs.

"He was the coach against my team in the finals of my Highschool days. He's also your Uncle." Hearing that, Nagisa's eyes widen all the way in shock.

"I... Have an Uncle? Why haven't I-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"Many things have happened Nagisa including both your father and uncle despise each other. I could go into more detail but I'll let your father tell you if does indeed chose to..." After saying that, Nagisa was about to ask him if he's here in the city since he talked like he was already here but there attention turns to a badly disguised Koro appearing between them while holding up a sign that read "Summer Festival!" "If you're free at 7 tonight, meet at Kunugigaoka Station!".

"We better get going." Naruto said before leaving the money on the table and the two stood up but before he could take one step his phone suddenly rang and he took it out while pressing it against his ear.

"Hello?" Naruto said and in that instant, fear appeared on Nagisa's face at seeing the look of absolute anger appear on his face which bloodlust began rolling off his body, scaring not only Nagisa but the others who were looking at him too.

[A little birdy told me my old teacher has a son...]

"You..." Naruto said with great detest.

[If it weren't for the transfer of the Samurai, I would have been ranked number 2 through we have yet to fight each other and settle our problems.]

"When I see you, I'll show you the difference between the New God or Death, and a fucking child who thinks he is God of Death." With that said he crushed the phone immediately and looks up at Nagisa while showing a smile on his face.

"Sorry about that Nagisa, I just had a conversation with the man I want to rip apart more then anything." With that said he walks past Nagisa who was confused at who is he guy is he was talking about.

~~~~~~AT THE FESTIVAL, LATER THAT DAY~~~~~~

"Uhhhhh... Guys?" As he said that, both Konan and Irina have there arms wrapped around his own while they were wearing kimono's and glaring at one another.

"Naruto?" Hearing that, he turns to see Gakushū with surprise.

"Gakushū, why are you even here?" Naruto asked the teenager who looks away while sweat dropping.

"Uhhhhh-" he was cut off from seeing Ritsu wearing a kimono while she was holding a large pink bear, seeing that he just smirks causing him to blush since all three were smirking.

"OH SHUT UP!" Gakushū yelled while blushing but in a blink of an eye he found Naruto on his left, poking him in the cheek.

"Awwwwwwww, so you do have a heart tin man." Hearing that, he just glared at the smiling Naruto who stood between both girls. Ritsu just smiles as she wraps her right arm around his left arm.

"Let's ply another shooting game!" Ritsu said as she tugged on his arm and just like that the two were walking away through he could feel Naruto still smiling. His gaze shifts to Kaede tugging Nagisa along to another booth. Naruto just smiles but his thoughts were much dark then they appeared

to be.

"Without a doubt he'll come for Nagisa... Most likely he's acting as bait for... Even so I'll need to protect him." With that tonight in mind he didn't expect all this weird shit to happen during the students attempts to kill Koro and train.

~~~~~~~SOME TIME LATER~~~~~~~

"So while I was out in my day off, you ate a giant pudding?" Naruto asked Koro as the two were standing side by side wearing police outfits. They were currently playing cops and robbers with the students scattered all around in the forest. Koro could only nod with that everlasting smile on his face.

"It was by far my most favorite Assassination attempt... It was simply beautiful!" Koro said with tears falling from his eyes, causing the strongest assassin to sweatdrop.

"Why couldn't they have done it on the day I was working?" Naruto asked Koro who just chuckles.

"Anyways, we should discuss something... Your student contacted me." Hearing that, Koro looks back at Naruto and if he could he would stop smiling.

"He's most likely going to target Nagisa since he found out he's your son as well as most likely already knows he has Uchiha blood in him."! Hearing that, Koro's turns pitch black.

"If He TrIeS sOmEtHiNg lIkE tHaT tHeN I wIlL pErSoNaLlY kIlL hIm!" Koro said but Naruto shakes his head.

"Sorry but I'm taking his head!" Naruto told the octopus who just nods knowing he's right while his skin turns back to normal. There conversation was cut short since they saw Okajima, Hayami, Chiba, and Fuwa walking towards them. The fore just say in front of the two with Taiga speaking on his phone. As this was happening, Naruto was playing a game on his phone "Bleach Brave Souls". His attention was soon gaining by the student yelling into his phone with the name "Sugaya" leaving his mouth. Soon enough, Irina and Konan arrive as they both sat next to each other, backs against Naruto who was playing his game out of boredom. As this was happening the two women were glaring at one another while one student have Koro a hell of a picture of a woman wearing a swimsuit while in a pose. Koro just placed that picture in his pocket and just said "Just this once." before Taiga made a "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" motion with his hands so that Tomohito could run by to tag then all except Irina and Konan. Naruto suddenly got a call from Karasuma but ends it since its interfering with a game he did not pause so he then called Koro.

[Hey! How are these captured robbers getting out?]

"They're shrewder than-" he was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"Taiga bribed Koro with a hot picture of a large chested woman." After saying that they heard "OH COME ON!" from the phone.

[Do not let my next batch of prisoners escape! Naruto, just please help out!]

Hearing that, he turns his phone off and stood up.

"Fine..." With that said, 5 minutes later more students arrived.

"Actually, Koro Sensei... My little brother is really sick-bedridden. When I emailed him about playing Cops and Robbers, he replied, "You gotta win." If he knew I was captured, the shock just might..." As Tōka said it, Naruto had a "WTF" look on his face while Koro on the other hand...

"Go. This cop never saw any robbers. Go." Koro said but Naruto began yelling.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Guess I will-..." He was cut off by both Konan and Irina standing in front of them with there quite noticeably large chests pressing against his chest.

"Can't you let them go, just this once Naruto-sama?" Konan asked while putting on a cute look on her face.

"Pleeeeeease..." Irina said, both seeing the blushing Naruto starting to stutter while Koro was mesmerized by both girls large breasts, forgetting all about the students who got away.

~~~~~~~~30 SECONDS LATER~~~~~~~

[ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU DAMN CROOKED COPS!]

Hearing that, the two sweating men look at one another.

"Listen Karasuma, keep acting like that then I'll be giving Koro Sensei here "Make-Out Strap"! The fourth book of my series so shut it!" Naruto yelled and only got silence while all three were surprised.

"Karasuma reads your perverted books...?" Hearing that, Karasuma ends the call immediately.

"Oops... I wasn't supposed to say anything." Naruto said while sweating, knowing Karasuma isn't gonna like this one but.

NEXT TIME, NARUTO VS ITONA; ROUND 2. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	29. Chapter 29

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 29

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MORNING AT NARUTO'S HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Weekly Punch, a quiet neighborhood shaken! A yellow menace targets F cups and above. Exclusive! Late-night terror in Kunugigaoka: Underwear their on the loose!" Naruto read the newspaper article that lay on his hands while he was sitting in the office with a heartbroken Koro-Sensei.

"Either you've lost it and started doing all of this shit or this may be one of Sasuke's plans." Hearing that, Koro was quite surprised to see the annoyed look on his face before putting it down.

"Let's catch the one who's doing this tonight." Hearing that, Koro appears to be happy.

"Kukukuku, wait till I get my hands on the one doing this!" Hearing that, he just sighs to himself.

~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT NIGHT, OUTSIDE OF A CELEBRITIES HOME~~~~~~~~~

Currently Naruto sat inside a bush, waiting while wearing a Anbu like outfit while Koro just wee some bad disguise and could be seen by the other students who now suspected him to be the thief. But both groups attention was drawn to a single person wearing a yellow motorcycle helmet, the person began grabbing the underwear but froze while standing between the hangers since Naruto stood in front of him, looking down at what he a guy in disappointment.

"Boo." Without waiting for an reaction he roundhouse kicks the guy through the handling underwear garments but even after he got up he still tried escaping and started running once again. Seeing this, Naruto started chasing him until walls began rising all around him, trapping him inside it, much to his shock while outside a familiar person returned.

"I had to pure you right into this open Naruto. With this your only escaped is up but even so, this is your final death match." Hearing that, the students and Koro turn to see Shiro/Sasuke standing close to the risen walls. With a snap of the mans fingers, Naruto looks up fast to see Itona with new blade like sharp extensions.

"Naruto Sensei... Compared to me, you are..." Itona said while others were shocked. Seeing this, Naruto activated zone and his curse mark which he takes a step back, dogging one are the sharp tentacles his saw three more heading for him to so he began dodging them at full speed.

"Easier to confine him first, then strike. Koro-Sensei I suggest you not get in my way of Itona's test to see if he can kill you." Hearing that, Koro just sweats.

"Shiro...!" Koro said, gaining the mans attention.

"You're after me so leave Naruto out of it!" Koro told the man who just gave a laugh oddly.

"Don't say it as if he's not apart of this, after all you are one of the reasons why he doesn't quit being an assassin." Hearing that, Koro turns red confusing the others.

"He could've had a happy family, yet because of you he lost that as well as I too have lost everything because of you but even so, I managed to help him without his notice, after what happened I had to do a new kind of experiment that even I was unsure of but even so it exceeded and by it exceeding we both still have our family yet your very existence still threatens that." After saying that the two just glared at one another in clear anger. As this was happening, Naruto had slashers all over his bodies as well as markings.

"I won. By killing you, I can solve one of two problems: I'm proving...myself." Itona said while he sent Naruto into the wall hard from one of his strikes.

"I'm proving myself to Shiro!" Itona yelled still above Naruto and sent both of his tentacles at Naruto who proceeded to allow the markings to consume his entire body, resulting him him grabbing both sharp metal attachments, much to the surprise of Itona.

"Do not think that I'm weak boy, after all I'm the second God of Death while you are but a child." Hearing that, Itona just grits his teeth.

"No way...it can't be..." Itona said but his eyes widen all the way to see his hands now start to crush the extensions. In a single move he pulled Itona straight down towards him fast, much to the boy's shock as he had a right fist slam into his stomach, cracking his ribs which he just loses consciousness and falls on Naruto's left shoulder. As this happened, the walls retreated back into the ground and he looks back at Sasuke while his curse mark recedes.

"I am God of Death, by our first fight I could already tell how he fights... This boy is staying with me." Hearing that, the man stay's silent.

"Of course he's staying with you, after all..." Before he could finish, Itona began screaming in pain which Naruto's looks down and his eyes widen all the way to see Crimson like markings spreading all through this body, seeing this his eyes could only widen.

"He is your actual son." As he said that, even without the blades the four tentacles pierced through his chest, resulting in his eyes completely widening not from that attack but from Sasuke's words.

"MY BODY! IT WONT STOP HURTING!" Itona yelled in pain as the markings continued and Naruto noticed the shape as there three slightly curved lines, which spread in a rip-like patter the light his body and its growing. All the students were frightened at what they saw, Itona takes on a dinosaur-like appearance complete with a tail. Several large bones also protrude from his darkened skin and gains four distinguishing figures: two dark black curved like markings under his eyes - one under each eye and two as elongated eyebrows, one above each eye. His eyes were the dark yellow and slitted, seeing this Naruto just back with the four tentacles being pulled out of his chest.

"NARUTO SENSEI!" Nagisa yelled out in worry while Koro was frozen as he could not comprehend what he's seeing and what he heard while Naruto could only stare in disbelief at Itona who was holding his head in pain with half his body returning to normal.

"SHIRO, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Koro demanded of the man who just turns his back to Koro.

"He is an apology as well as test... I had to act fast the moment she died without any of you knowing. I used the experiments that created Koro in order to save Itona's life as well as he was a way to test one of my theories and past with flying colors... So you can have your son back Naruto... Koro, be prepared for your past will eventually catch up to you." With that said he jumps over the large bush, disappearing and leaving his adopted son.

"RAAAAAAWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Itona screamed out of pain as his tentacles lash out at the direction of Nagisa and Kaede but luckily Koro blocked it. With that one attack, Itona screams and takes off high above and away from everyone who just stare at Itona leaving.

"Itona..." Nagisa said but the student and the class heard a concerted Koro speaking.

"Naruto, don't move!" Came the words of Koro, gaining there attention to see Koro helping Naruto stand up but he pushed him away while taking deep breathes with blood still leaking from his wounds.

"If what he says is indeed true... I must do this alone." After saying that, markings once again began spreading all throughout his body.

"After all, just like a fox a hawk is protective of there young." With those words, two pair of large wings sprout from his back. Naruto crouched a little before he took off after Itona, full speed.

"So that's why... I felt something weird when I was with Itona..." With that one thought, he increased his speed after Itona.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOME TIME LATER AT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently Itona was on his knees, holding his head in pain as he sat in a dark alleyway, near another destroyed cellphone shop.

"Forget lip service. No beating around the bush. Being a sore loser makes me sick. I want to win. I want the strength to be able to win." Itona told himself, with beads of sweat coming down his face while his body only having the first state cure mark all through his body.

"Yes but, is your death really worth it?" Hearing that, the sitting Itona looks up slowly to find Naruto kneeling down to him with only his head returning to normal.

"Naruto..." Hearing that, Naruto just sighs.

"I have a question Itona, why do you want to kill Koro?" Hearing that, Itona looks down sadly.

"HE KILLED MY MOM AND DAD, SASUKE TOLD ME HE KILLED MY STUFENTS." Hearing that, he just stares down at Itona.

"So that's it huh... He brought you back to life without telling you the truth as well as aging you quickly... Itona, your mother is indeed dead but your father is alive." Hearing that, Itona's eyes widen all the way while Naruto's curse mark deactivates.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze... Without a doubt in my heart you are my son... Itona Yukimura Uzumaki Namikaze..." Hearing that, Itona mentally froze at his words while staring in Naruto's eyes.

"I still don't know how he did it... But he gave you life again...-" he was cut off at seeing anger appear on Itona's face.

"SHUT UP! SASUKE TOLD ME THEY DIED! WHY THE HELL WOULD I-" Itona stopped after felling Naruto's left hands fingers pressing against his forehead.

"I don't care Itona, if what Sasuke said it true then... You are the last thing I have of Aguri meaning..." As he said it, his left arm slowly snakes around Itona's head much to his surprise as he felt there foreheads touch.

"Even if I don't really know you, that doesn't matter to me. Without a doubt in my mind, you take after me for you and are both want to become strong. All you need to control your power, is believe in yourself but mostly... Believe in who you are since a strong mind means a strong connection over your abilities." With that said, he stood up extending his right hand out to Itona who looks down.

"Let's get something to eat... I can tell your hungry." With that said, Itona just stares at him and his tentacles began to move again until he no longer felt it, Itona looks up slowly to see his fingers were coveted in blood.

"I made it as painless as possible, now let's get something to eat." With that said, he helped Itona stand up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT RAMEN ICHIRAKU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM SEASON 2 ENDING

"So who's this young man?" Teuchi questioned Naruto who say down next to Itona who was staring down at a large bowl of ramen.

"This is Itona, he's my son." Hearing that, Itona blinks in surprise and looks at Naruto who was already digging into the bowl of ramen much to his surprise; the boy just looks down at the bowl again before picking up the chop sticks and stuck it in the ramen, soon lifting some of the noodles while he slowly open ended his mouth so he could move it in his mouth but when he tasted it... Naruto could only smile at seeing Itona already digging into the ramen crazy fast. It took only ten seconds before she finished the bowl.

"So, how did it taste?" Naruto questioned Itona who did nothing except starts to cry with his left hands covering his eyes.

"I know this is so sudden, just an hour ago we were fighting one another but now we're eating." As he said it, Teuchi brought out to more bowls and have it to Itona who immediately dug in regardless of he was still crying, as he was eating the food both Naruto and Teuchi saw the curse mark slowly retreat as he continued devouring the food.

LIKE THIS CHAPTER, HATE IT? LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	30. Chapter 30

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and also

FOUR CHAPTERS TO REMAIN OF ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM SADLY, THE STORY OF THE CLASS WE'VE GROWN TO LOVE FOR YEARS IS ABOUT TO END SO PREPARE YOURSELVES.

Chapter 30

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE WEEK LATER, AT CLASS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All right, class, I'll see you tomorrow. I finally got paid, so I'm heading out for some Shanghai crab! Yi, er, san, go!" With those words he left without hearing the others say something through the opened window.

"No fair leaning us out!" One girl said with annoyance while Hiroto also complains.

"That's nice and all, but I haven't picked up any girls in ages while Itona over there has been eyed by all the beauty's in the class..." Hiroto complained to himself, gaining a sweat drop from Nagisa who just smiles at seeing this but his attention turns to Itona who was wearing a large bandana over his eyes and with surprise he was the only one not leaving since he was toying with something.

"You're sticking around, Itona?" Hearing that, he doesn't even turn to him along with Hiroto standing at his desk. The two could see the stack of ramen cups showing he's become somewhat obsessed with the food.

"What are you making?" Marisa asked the kid

"Just what it looks like: an RC tank." The teenager said, screwing one of the screws in place.

"Why?" Marisa questions the young man who replies.

"I had an all-day cram session with that Octopus yesterday. It stressed me out but none more then having both Irina-Sensei and Konan-Sensei living with my dad and I... As you can see I'm somewhat stressed out." He said to the two of them who just sweat drop at seeing the look in his eyes.

"Stressed out is an understatement..." The two thought in uneasiness.

"Anyways I'm just trying out a prototype of one of my creative an RC that moves silently and smoothly enough to not be noticed." After saying that he looks at his work.

"I'm finished for today." Itona said while placing the RC tank on the floor and looks at the controller that has a video feed on it. Behind him were not only Nagisa but also Hirito, Takuya, and Taiga who were also curious at what he's been working on and surprisingly the thing moved pretty fast for its size and maneuvers around the class until it stops and fires at the back of Ryōma who turns fast to see nothing behind him and walks out surprising them.

"You should give it a test run to prep it for assassination." Yūma said, also wanting to see this and they all stood behind Itona who drives it out of the room silently.

"Try and sneak up on Naruto-sensei." Hearing Hiroto say that the group froze except for Itona at Naruto leaning past both Hiroto and Taluya's head while speaking.

"And do what?" He asked much to the shock of the group yet due to the video feed they didn't hear the door open just ahead of Itona who stopped just as a girl walked out. Seeing this the others look at the screen and were dumbfounded at finding the RC tank looking up the skirts of what appears to be Tōka, Hinano, and Rio. A blush slowly forms on Itona's face along with the other boys who just stare at the screen.

"Itona... YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Taiga yelled with happiness at see the screen but there happiness was cut short after someone steps over it, not even thinking the tank looks up and the group froze after seeing Megu staring down at is suspiciously which she picks it up and noticed it trying to drive away.

"DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE!" Came the shout of Taiga coming from the classroom which Megu along with her friends march to the room to find the boys turning slowly towards the three girls.

"I-IT WAS ITONA'S INVENTION! HE WAS THE ONE LOOKING UP YOUR SKIRTS!" Taiga blamed but the three girls just glare at Taiga.

"That's a load of crap, Itona would never do such a thing!" Rio said to Taiga who was shocked while Rinka continues.

"Which means you were using Itona, that's low even for you." Hearing that, Taiga began shedding anime tears while the three girls just dragged the struggling Taiga out of the class while all boys knew that "Taiga's" screwed.

"Is it bad that I find this whole situation to be rather hilarious?" Hearing that, Naruto just places a hand on Itona's head which he looks up to find Naruto smiling at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, so "Itona" is written with the character for "becoming thread"?" Hinano said with a smile on her face standing next to both Okano and Tōka.

"There are plenty of people with names like mine in class. For example, Dad's name also means Fishcake. Oddly enough that's one of his favorite foods." Hearing that, the class was surprised at hearing that.

"FISHCAKE?!" Kadeem yelled in shock, never knowing that what his name meant through the memories of Naruto not only being aware of bunnies for some reason but having a look of displeasure ok his face at seeing the food when her sister made it for dinner.

"I'm not satisfied with how I was named, not only me but Naruto agrees his name was also to his disapproval." Hearing that, the class turns to find Koro entering with Naruto.

"Huh? I thought you liked "Koro Sensei." Kaede named you that." Tomohito questioned the yellow octopus shakes super being.

"I do like it. That's why I'm not satisfied. There are two people who can't call me by that name." Hearing that, both Tadaomi and Irina start sweating which causes Konan to smile as she sat at the window.

"I can understand why Naruto would feel embarrassed by his name but come on, Karasuma just says "Hey" or "You there." WE'RE NOT SOME MIDDLE-AGED MARRIED COUPLE!" Koro yelled, gaining a lot of sweat drops including from Naruto who just got insulted.

"You dick." Was all Naruto said to Koro who just laughs in triumph whole Tōka began speaking.

"Then why don't we call each other by code names instead?" Hearing her say that, Naruto was surprised.

"Let's make new names for everyone. Like the assassins we met on the island: they called each other by code names to hide their real ones. Don't you think it's kinda cool and assassin-y?" Hearing her say that, Koro took that as an idea.

"I see. Good idea! Here's what we'll do!" Heating that he places a "lottery box" on the desk.

"Write down your suggestions. We'll call each other by the names I pull out of this box." Hearing that, Naruto took one of the slips of papers and made eye contact to Koro, made a quick glance to Nagisa which made Koro understand.

"All right...using real names is forbidden all day today!" Hearing that, they were all shocked and could only respond with "WHAAAAAAT?!" do to most likely getting a name they don't want.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER LOTTERY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently a crying Koro sat next to a smiling Naruto who looks back at him.

"What's wrong, though you would like it?" Hearing that, he just shows the paper to Naruto.

"ITS SO IRONIC!" Koro yelled showing the name he was given to be "SpongeBob" but Koro instantly brightens.

"At least I'm not called "Closet Pervert"." Hearing that, Naruto's eye just twitches.

"Fuck you SpongeBob." Naruto said to Koro who just laughs while taking off his hat and putting on the "Krusty Krab Hat" which causes Naruto to smirk. The two look in the woods where everyone was engaged in a battle of hitting Tadaomi in the back due to having a target on his back.

"Watch cloaked Koro." Hearing that he shows him a satellite thermal vision on his phone and the two watch.

Currently they saw Tadaomi running through the bushes and fast through he wasn't being chased for some reason.

"Where are they?" Tadaomi thought as he climbed up a tree fast and crouched in a tree branch.

"This is my branch." Hearing that, Tadaomi froze after feeling a snake wrap around his neck. Tadaomi had Itona sitting on his right while Nagisa was in his left, both were unnoticeable a few seconds ago and the two had there guns at his head. Tadaomi could only look and shockingly Nagisa had his Sharingan activated while Itona felt like he was blending in with everything around him.

Back where the two were standing, they couldn't help but be proud at the tag team abilities. Nagisa also has begun to grasp what his eyes can really do.

"My son as grown so much since I first began teaching the class." Hearing that, he just nods in agreement.

"Yes, but what did you want to tell me?" Hearing that, the smile slowly disappeared.

"Sasuke has plans... But even so, if I'm right then..." Hearing that, his eyes just narrow.

"What do you mean?" Hearing that, Koro looks at Naruto.

"There is a level that Sasuke is unaware of when it comes to the Sharingan and can only be activated under specific circumstances." Hearing that, he just stares at him.

"What are you-" he was cut off by Koro telling him something that froze him completely and could only hear Koro Sensei tell him his plan involving Nagisa, the only thing he could do was stare at Koro with wide eyes filled with disbelief.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	31. GOD OF DEATH ARC PART 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 31

THE TRUE REAPER VERSUS THE FAKE GOD OF DEATH ARC PART 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK YEARS AGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently a fourteen year old Naruto was laying on a tree branch that could support his weight with a care if he were to fall. On his face was a single mask showing a simple design with a mischievous smirk running from its cheekbones down to, slightly above, the jawline and arching back up to his opposite cheekbone. Granting him visibility are two crescent-shaped spots flowing downwards, forming a wicked portrayal along with the mouth piece.

His most intriguing accessory is a white mask that covers his entire visage. The mask itself is simply design with a mischievous smirk running from its cheekbones down to, slightly above, the jawline and arching back up to his opposite cheekbone. Granting him visibility are two crescent-shaped spots flowing downwards, forming a wicked portrayal along with the mouth piece. Naruto's upper body is completely covered by a connected jacket with three buttons on either side. The jacket's collars are flipped, giving view to a plant-like design on the inside and several diagonal lines on the higher areas. The jacket's end spots a split cape elongating to his feet. Underneath the jacket, he dons a white shirt with many buttons and a small collar, as well as a small bow-tie around his neck. His lower regions are covered by a pair of pants spotting multiple lines jutting downwards. Circling around his thighs are two straps, where he keeps both his custom Beretta: Spanking Sodomy and Psychedelic Gospel. Naruto covers his hands with white gloves, and wears a magician's hat on top of his head.

"So you're my new partner?" Hearing that, Naruto's left hand grabbed his mask and he glances down finding a teenage girl. She has long blonde hair, big blue eyes, and fair skin while wearing a normal outfit which was the school uniform.

"Oh, so you're the one I'm going to work with." Hearing that, the girls eyes just narrow in anger.

"Oh shut-" she froze after seeing he was gone and felt a hand touch her head which she turns fast to find Naruto standing behind her with his hands going into his pockets.

"Don't hold me back kid." Hearing that, she just glares at Naruto in anger.

"SHUT IT! I'm being forced to attend school here due to you are unwilling to change locations!" She yelled at Naruto who just puts the mask back on then looks at her.

"Does the look on my face gives a shit?" Hearing that, Irina just grits her teeth and watched as he continued walking which she had no choice but to follow him since she's in his classes but right now there on a mission to get to know one another.

"How the hell am I going to learn from this guy?" Irina thought to herself, staring at his back but noticed he was already gone much to her surprise and annoyance.

"Asshole..." The girl thought to herself in anger but blinks in surprise seeing he was actually standing on her right.

"WHAT THE?!" Irina yelled with complete shock at how he moved and noticed he was on his phone.

"I've been given a direct order, even so don't get in my way." Hearing that, she just glares at him to see he continued walking and had no choice but to follow after him since she doesn't know where there mission will be taking them.

"What's your name?" Hearing that, he just continues walking while speaking.

"Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is my name." Hearing that, she introduces herself.

"My name is Irina Jelavić." Hearing that, Naruto just blinks in surprise and looks at her again with a smile appearing on his face.

"Oh, so you're the female prodigy huh... Even so don't get in my way." Hearing that, she continues to glare at Naruto while they were walking to there assassination target through Irina was confused at why he was wearing something that would make him stand out so much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END AFTER SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I like the new outfit Orochi." Itona said while walking next to Nagisa who just sweat drops.

"You can stop calling me that you know, we don't need do use nicknames anymore." Nagisa told Itona who just shrugs but the two noticed a grumpy Irina walking past the two.

"That guy really done any remember my birthday but just last month he celebrated Konan's birthday... HOW COULD HE FORGET?!" Irina yelled out in anger making the other students sweat drop at seeing this.

"Ah... I remember. Four days ago, it was October-wait a second, it says here that..." Hinano stops at seeing it was not just Irina's birthday but also Naruto's which no one celebrated or knew. Seeing the look on her face, Itona, Nagisa, and Kaede peak at the screen to see what she sees.

"They were born on the same day?" Kaede said with surprise at finding this out.

"There birthdays passed by while we were more focused on training. From a the look on her face she wanted a present from dad while not knowing it's also his birthday..." Itona said with surprise which they look at the other until Itona ran past them.

"Hey Irina!" Hearing her name being called she turns to Itona, confused at why he called her name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto stood behind Karasuma who was preparing the papers Naruto needs to sign so that Retsu would live with his adopted father and brother which would be hilarious if he could only see the face of Gakushū who finds out he will be living with the girl. In front of them was an uncomfortable Irina who sat next to Konan, both holding a present behind there back.

"Ummm Naruto..." Hearing that he looks up to find both girls standing which also gains Karasuma's attention.

"Sorry for forgetting your birthday!" Both girls shouted much to Naruto's surprise.

"My birthday?" After saying that he walks in front of the desk to find both of them bowing to him while holding out there presents. He then blinks in surprise at remembering its the fifteenth.

"Oh yeah, so is that why you wanted me to sleep on the couch, because you wanted to talk to Konan about what to get me?" Hearing that, Irina blushes while Konan starts sweating. As this was happening, the students were outside after hearing what Itona told them, all wanting to see this.

Naruto just takes the presents much to his surprise at forgetting his birthday was days ago.

"Thank you." After saying that, Irina stood up straight gaining his attention.

"I-Is there anything else you wanted to say?" Hearing that, Naruto just stares at her confused.

"I... Don't believe so; why?" Hearing that, Naruto saw the look on Irina's face turn to anger which he didn't expect since he could see tears in her eyes and without another word she left the room, confusing Naruto and Konan.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked no one in particular until the window opens to reveal the students which he turns to them.

"Naruto sensei, did you actually forget?" Hearing Hiroto ask him that, Naruto just turns to them confused.

"Don't tell us you still haven't noticed!" Hearing Okano ask him that he just raises an eyebrow.

"What are you kids talking about?" Hearing that, they glare at Naruto who began sweating at why there angry.

"I'm uhhhh, gonna go check on Koro..." Naruto said and walks out of the room while Konan turns to the students.

"Wanna tell me why you're angry at Naruto?" Hearing that, Tōka answers her question.

"Well it was Irina's birthday five days ago." Hearing that, Konan was greatly surprised at not knowing Irina was born on the same day.

"Now that makes sense..." Konan said, her eyes narrowing while she looks away, wondering how Naruto could forget.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was sitting on his bed, opening the presents find out what was in it. To his shock, Konan's present was that of an old picture of Naruto, Konan, Yahiko, and Nagoto when they were kids. Seeing this, Naruto just smoked sadly and places it on his dresser, when he opened the second present from Irina he was surprised to find his old mask that he thought went missing after his and Irina's last mission that didn't end well with his mask being lost but more so was that he broke up with Irina for Aguri which made the mission that much harder to complete.

"Irina didn't come home." Hearing that, he looks up at the door to see Konan.

"What's wrong with Irina?" Hearing that, she just glares at him.

"Seriously, you don't remember it's her birthday?" Hearing that, Naruto was now confused.

"Her birthday is tomorrow." When Konan heard that, she was clearly confused while he continued speaking.

"Her birthday wasn't October 10th it was actually October 16th which is tomorrow. I did my research and she was born in that day, did you actually think I would forget about her birthday?" Hearing that, Konan was surprised but questions him.

"Why didn't you say anything then? If you had just said something then she wouldn't have been so upset." Hearing that, Naruto just nods.

"Yes, you are right but I wanted it to be a surprise..." Hearing that, she was confused at what "surprise" he was gonna give her.

"What was her birthday present?" Hearing that, he could only blush.

"Well uh..." After saying that what she heard was shocking she to her not even expecting him to say such a thing.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN ON THIS AS WELL AS THE CHAPTER'S TO COME DURING THIS ARC.


	32. THREE MORE CHAPTERS TO GO

PREPARE YOURSELVES EVERYONE, THREE MORE CHAPTERS TO GO OF THE MANGA... BE SURE TO READ THE NEWEST CHAPTER THAT JUST CAME OUT.

...R.I.P Koro-Sensei...


	33. GOD OF DEATH ARC PART 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 33

THE TRUE REAPER VERSUS THE FAKE GOD OF DEATH ARC PART 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THREE DAYS LATER AFTER SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Please call Naruto if there is any activity from Irina-sensei. Sensei must go to Brazil to watch a football game." With that said, Koro-Sensei left through the opened window.

"I wonder if Bitch-Sensei's is alright." Just after Megu said that, Tōka told the others she couldn't contact her.

"You don't think... She wouldn't leave because of this, right?" Just after Chiba said that, Itona's eyes widen all the way at a new person entering the room with a smile on his face while holding flowers.

"That won't happen. She still has things to do here." The man said to the group of students that have yet to process what's actually going on.

"Right? All in all, it's fun when she's here." Hearing Okano say that, he just approaches the teachers desk whine continuing to speak all the while Itona kept staring at the guy with wide eyes.

"Yes, you all have built quite the bond with her. I determined that from an initial investigation. All o need to do, is take advantage of that." Just after he says that, he placed the flowers on the desk while all the students now realize this guy was in the room. Itona was the only one to have noticed him before anyone else and just watched the man place both hands on his desk.

"I, am the hitman who is truly the owner of the title "God of Death. Starting now, I would like to give you all a lesson." GoD told everyone which they just stare at him as he continues by plucking a single flower.

"Through their beauty, flowers can drown out a person's cautiousness. It opens up a person's heart." The man said to all of them just as Ritsu's last body just got a message.

"But, the original purpose for which the flower evolved beautifully and fragrantly... You see, I originally came here to kill the last "God of Death's" son but hey, that monster is worth 10 billion so why not kill two birds with one stone. Ritsu, could you display the image?" Just after asking that she got off of her box that shoes the picture of an unconscious and tied of Irina.

"Bitch-Sensei!" The class shouted in shock at seeing her while GoD began drawing her picture on the chalk board without looking at it.

"I'll make it short. If you would like to protect her life, by no means informing your teachers, especially Naruto. All of you will come to the location I direct you to. If you don't want to come, you don't have to come. In that event, I will send her to you guys, after I divide her up to spread her out equally to you all. And the next "flower" will be you Nagisa." After he said that, he erases the drawing.

Hearing that, Nagisa could only stare at the man in shock.

"You-" Taisei was cut off by GoD.

"Sorry but I rather not stay here much longer as well as killing you all won't make things easier for me..." With those words he throws the bouquet in the air which it began falling apart.

"And, it's impossible for humans to read the God of Death." With those words he was gone, leading a path of petals leading to to the window along with leaving the map to where he will be at.

It didn't take them long to find the bug in the bouquet they were given by him three days ago." Hearing Hiroto say that, Itona just looks out the window, deepen thought. Ignoring everything else except for the fact they must leave tonight to save Irina.

"Are we using it? Thus?" Terasaka asked and his attention was drawn to Itona standing up.

"We can't just sit around, we need to move now." Itona told them all with an annoyed look on his face, seeing that look the other knew they can't waste time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE IRINA IS BEING HELD THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently Itona was scouting the entire building via toy helicopter.

"Is that the way in?" Hearing Tomohito ask that, Itona could only nod as the helicopter lands next to him.

"I did a loop-around from above. No sign of anyone in the area." Itona told the rest of them.

"Pretty ominous..." Hinano said, not liking this one bit.

"Ritsu, if we're not back by midnight tell Naruto and Koro-sensei." Hara told Ritsu who just nods in understanding.

"Let's go!" With that said, the group started to move out towards the buildings front entrance which they enter. It didn't take them long to find the largest room which Yūma was the first to enter, follower by the others which they all stood inside the large room and immediately the intercom turns on.

[Thats all of you? Okay, then: I'm closing it up.]

With that days the door closed much to there surprise except for Itona and Karma.

"Hmmm. So you can tell what we're doing. Reaper, more like peeper!" After Karma said that, Megu tells the one in charge they kept there side of the deal and he must keep his end. Instead of an answer, the floor began shaking as the wall began moving to show there going deeper and deeper in the building until they find themselves staring at the bars separating them from the so called GoD.

"Trapping complete! Doing it all at once like this keeps the risk to a minimum." Just after saying that they noticed an unconscious Irina behind GoD, tied up. Within thinking, some of them began pounding at the walls while Itona on the other hand just stood there.

"It's all right. If he comes quietly, no one gets killed." Hearing that, Taiga who stood in front of GoD began speaking to him.

"If we go the defiant route...you won't get mad enough to kill?" Hearing that, he just smiles while raising his arms a little.

"Nope. You're a little too scared-even for a kid." Just after saying that, he sushi expect the kid to smile.

"Actually, I'm a little relieved." Just after saying that he glances at one of the students planting a bomb while another throws a pink smoke bomb followed by an explosion to cheat the smoke. Seeing the hole in the wall, GoD just smiles with joy.

"Right! Now you're talking!" GoD said with happiness at getting to actually fight; the man throws off his apron while thinking darkly.

"Killing an unprecedented monster. My most difficult job. 27 hitman are perfect for loosening up my shoulders. It's fine if one or two die. Let's recall the God of Death skills which surpass all." GoD tonight to himself with his hat falling off too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE THE STUDENTS ARE AT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently all of them were running through the underground passage, needing a way to gain some distance.

[Can you hear me, everyone of Class E?]

Hearing that, they then to one of the intercoms.

[You all are in a closed underground space. All exits connecting to the outside are electronically locked. The only key to unlock them is an iris recognition with my eyes. In other words, in order for you guys to leave this place... You're only option is to defeat me and make me open the doors or steal one of my eyes. The truth is, I was happy that you guys escaped using Tahsbayashi's explosive. Taking on many trained hitmen at once, you find get a chance like that too often. It's a waste to simply use you all as hostages. Thus will be a warm up before the unknown big fish. All of you, will be my opponents to boost my skill. I have high hopes. Come kill me however you'd like. Bye.]

"It's like... It's a game." Rinka said with disbelief. Itona's eyes just narrow at hearing that.

"Let's intercept him here. No matter which way he comes from, we'll have the upper hand if we outnumber him." Yūma told all of them, but they notice they couldn't contact Ritsu who's still outside.

"Team A is battle, it will consist of me, Nagisa, Kaede, Karma, Yūma, Okano, Kimura, Takuya, Chiba, Hiroto, and Yoshida. If team B and C run into God of Death, contact is immediately. Team B will be rescue which will confuse of Rinka, Kōki, Hinano, Rio, Taiga, Tomohito, and Megu. You guys will go find Irina Akame she can't be used as a hostage. Team C will consist of the rest, Intel gathering. Terasaka will be the shield, the rest try and find a way out.

"NOW DISPERSE!" With that said they all dispersed whine pulling there hoods up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK AT CLASS E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're right... Not a single person here." Naruto said to Karasuma who just nods but he then noticed Naruri was staring at Itona's desk.

"Naruto, what is it?" After asking him that the look on his face became serious.

"I know what happened..." Just after saying that he walks past the other teacher while speaking.

"Don't follow me, and tell Koro I'll be fine." With that said, he leaves a confused Karasuma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO THE OTHERS OF TEAM A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"For sure, the "God of Death"... Will come at us with a surprise attack." Itona told the others while they were walking fast, three of them holding tasers but shockingly they heard movements from down the hallway, gaining there attention do see a humanoid darkness fast approaching them without another second to late. Both Taisei and Takuya charge straight for him with the tasers but it was like they passed right through him and then were instantly knocked out.

"The very first thing I polished after becoming a hitman-" in that moment he was already in front of a surprised Kimura who was instant uppercut, sending him uk to the ceiling and to the ground, unconscious.

"Front assault skill. As a hitman, this skill is unnecessary 99% of the time, but... Without this you miss out on killing the remaining 1% of your targets. If you aspire to be the world's best hitman... It's a required skill but anyways, I need to make this short so." In a blink of an eye he passed both Hiroto and Yūma who Ruth to find GoD holding Kaede by her throat.

"Sorry but, I cannot waste my time on such children. By that, I mean Shiota and Naruto's sons. If I were to fight you two at the same time there may be a chance I will lose so I'll take the the more appropriate route. So, I'll ask politely. If you guys do not give up, I will snap Akari Yukimura's neck." When they heard that, they didn't know what he meant by the name while Kaede was completely shocked, she was about to do something until a knee slammed into her face resulting in her losing consciousness which he just starts dragging her towards them.

"Now, do as I say." He told them which both Itona and Nagisa had no other choice to stand back through Itona was still thinking about her name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER AT THE NEW JAIL CELL~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't take GoD that long to round then all up as well as with the help of the traitor Irina who had placed handcuffs in all of them. Nagisa sat next to a still unconscious Kaede while Itona just sat at the opposite side of the wall with his eyes closed and sat cross legged.

"I don't know how you're going to try killing Koro Sensei, but will it really all go according to plan?" Karma questioned the black trench coat wearing GoD who was shocking his phone.

"No matter how poor my Intel, I'll still get results. That's the world's best-" when he stopped, the others look to find GoD having a look of disbelief on his face which turns to annoyance.

"Which one of you told?" Hearing that, they were confused by what he hasn't which Irina looks at the screen and her eyes widen all the way. He wore an outfit she knew far to well from the past. He wire the mask Irina had given back to him fully repaired. His upper body is completely covered by a connected jacket with three buttons on either side. The jacket's collars are flipped, giving view to a plant-like design on the inside and several diagonal lines on the higher areas. The jacket's end spots a split cape elongating to his feet. Underneath the jacket, Naruto dons a white shirt with many buttons and a small collar, as well as a small bow-tie around his neck. His lower regions are covered by a pair of pants spotting multiple lines jutting downwards. He wore two white gloves that had the wires attached to it, and wears a magician's hat on top of his head.

"I knew you bugged the room so without you noticing I scratched the coordinates on my desk as well your name." Hearing that, GoD just grits his teeth knowing full well that the man who's called the second coming of God of Death has returned with all his skills be being needed.

NEXT TIME, THE TRUE REAPER VERSUS THE FAKE GOD OF DEATH PART 3. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	34. TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO

TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO EVERYONE, THE STORY OF CLASS E AND EVERYONE WHO EVER PLAYED A PART IN IT IS ABOUT TO END!


	35. GOD OF DEATH ARC PART 3 FINAL

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 35

THE TRUE REAPER VERSUS THE FAKE GOD OF DEATH ARC PART 3

Naruto entered through the front door without a single worry at heart, not even when the floor began moving downwards until he stood face to face with the man caused him so much pain. Seeing his face, Naruto tried hard to restrain himself from killing the main at seeing Irina was his hostage.

"It's been awhile Naruto, it's about time I take that title from you since I am the true Death God here." Hearing that, Naruto looks in both directions, unable to see any of the students.

"Where are they?" Hearing that, the man just smiles in amusement.

"As long as you do what I say, I won't kill this girl here or the students." After saying that he throws Irina in front of him.

"She and all the students have explosives attached to there necks. I can detonate then at my signal." Hearing that, veins began appearing on Naruto's forehead but because of his distraction he didn't even notice Irina's shackle opening up to reveal a gun until it was too late and he felt something his his leg resulting in his body going numb for a few seconds, just enough time for a pit to open up under his feet, resulting in him falling into and arriving in the next room where all the students are and lands on his back, shocking them all.

"Why did she..." Naruto stood there after noticing all of them which he stands up fast.

"Dad, why are you wearing that?" Hearing Itona question that his attention was drawn to the doors opening up to reveal GoD and Irina much to his confusion.

"Was planning on using this for KoroSensei. This is a floodwaters built by this country to counter flooding. I secretly connected it to my hideout. If I give the order from the control room aboveground, 200 tons of water will flow in jets ever second from s nearby river. That fearful water pressure will steal Koro's freedom, and push him against the sturdy Anti-Sensei Cage, and he'll be cut into pieces.

"So... You planned on killing the students huh. Irina, why-" he was cut off by her speaking.

"I took action prioritizing results and why would you care, it's not like you even care about me in the first place." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes just narrow.

"Come Irina, we'll go occupy the control room and let the-" he was cut off hearing metal being bent and turns to find the entire jail wall being destroyed much to his shock at seeing wires coming from Naruto's hands. The greatest assassin of this generation walks out of the caged room slowly in front of the two, shocking everyone.

"Irina, I will speak to you later involving you stupidity but first I'll deal with the one who took my best friends." Hearing that, GoD's eyes just narrow at his level two bloodlust being released much to the fear of the students but without a second thought he dashes after the fake.

"Hmph, me stupid? Trying to defeat him. How reckless. Does he-" she was cut off by Itona speaking to her.

"Just because Dad didn't celebrate your birthday doesn't mean you can take it out on us." Hearing him say that, she grits her teeth.

"You don't know anything about me. HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND MY LIFE?! Having fun with kids that are like my little brothers and sisters, worrying about love, that's not right. That sort of dazzling world isn't my word." With that said she received an order and began running while taking her gun out; the students just turn to the video monitors in the wall to show Naruto running towards a door without a care but when he opened it, the door explodes much to the shock of everyone.

"Naruto-Sensei..." Hearing Nagisa say that, Itona just sits against the wall.

"He's not dead, he's just starting to warmup." Just after he said that, from the smoke if the explosion was Naruto in second state but reverts back to normal as he continues running.

HOLY SHIT IS HE DEADPOOL?!" Taiga yelled with shock while others just stare at what they had just saw with clear amazement at the speed he used his second state but he stops at a corner and gkshces to find dobermans with hubs attached to them.

"Sigh..." With those words he took off his mask and as of a switch had been pulled he moved like a ghost walking slowly and calmly past all the dogs without worry and puts his mask on after getting behind them. Seeing this, Nagisa's eyes just widen at knowing this to her one of his abilities. As he was running a support beam came swing down towards him but I'm a mere moment it was cut to pieces along with a crossbow arrow too.

"Not only was he the strongest assassin but also the strongest Human possessing an IQ over 200 that allows him to copy anything and zone with his reaction speed doubling.

"We can't win... They're talents and the experience they've built up are on a different level..." Hearing Kimura say that, Itona just nods.

"It's best we stay down here and by the door, just in case he decided to flood this place and we won't get in Naruto's way either." Hearing that, they all just watched the monitor to see him getting past trap after trap with ease. They just watched him stop at a corner showing a bridge that GoD had crossed, now standing on the other side.

"Ok, I didn't expect you to just break through those bars like they were nothing but seeing as you're younger then me, you have more time for improvement buuuuut." Hearing that, he heard a click and turns fast to find a bullet passing past his head she hitting the wall, finding Irina holding the gun. Seeing her, he just stares archer sadly.

"You're really making this hard for me to ask you... Irina, you-" without waiting for another chance explosives went off above the two. In those moments Naruto immediately dashes for the shocked Irina which he gets on top of her, just as the ceiling collapsed onto the two as well as blocking the way to GoD.

"Good thing I planned to use her as a sacrifice." With those words he began moving while under the rubble, in the dark was Naruto on top of Irina, holding up the rubble.

"Why did you-" she was cut off by Naruto speaking to her.

"You're a total idiot you know..." Hearing that, she just looks away but saw him lifting the rubble up slowly so he can stand holding all of it up.

"Your birthday was actually today Irina, it's turns out you were born days after what you thought was thud birthday." Hearing that, she just glares at him.

"STOP LYING TO ME! YOU FOR-" she stopped at seeing his left hand was fishing into

his left pocket, much to her confusion until he brought out a little black box. Seeing that, her eyes slowly widened in complete shock.

"Irina, don't ever think I would not care about you. I love you and that will never change... So that's why..." As he went on, back outside GoD was seeing that they were all no longer in the room. Thinking that if he just gets passed Naruto he can use one or more of the students as a hostage.

"Tch. There's no point in releasing the water if there not in the cage anymore!" GoD thought while running towards the blocked path that had a home in yet he didn't see Naruto anywhere so in order to not leave any blind spots he caused an explosion that sent rubble flying with Irina just sitting there against the wall.

"Irina, where's Naruto?!" He questioned the girl who continues looking down.

"He went somewhere to look for another path. You're so mean "God of Death", blowing me up too." Hearing that, he reveals his face under the bloodlust coat.

"Ahh, sorry about that! But if I hadn't done that, I wouldn't have been able to achieve my goal. Our world is one of deceive or be deceived, right? If you want to complain, I'll make sure I kill you this time-" he stops at noticing a ring on her left hand.

"It doesn't really matter." As she said it, Irina brushed her hair back while blushing.

"Because I'm now Naruto's Fiancée." Hearing that, GoD had a look of clear confusion in his face.

"EH-" he was cut off by wires wrapping around his right arm, drag him to the edge to find Naruto upside down on the bridge which he was on and when he unloosens the wires he fell which GoD his no choice but to let go which both began falling.

"Let's end this here!" Naruto yelled as the two made large splashes in the water, gaining the attention of everyone who turns to see the large splashes of water far away from them. The two assassins stood up in the water with GoD covering his face with his right hand.

"As expected if it weren't for you and the samurai I would have been ranked number one but even so..." After saying that, Naruto's eyes widen under his mask to find he had ripped the skin off of his face.

"I ripped the skin off my fave and tossed it away. On top of mastering the skill of disguises, it was nothing but a hindrance. The "God of Death" sacrifices all to polish-" he was cut off by flipping in the she from receiving a round house kick from Naruto.

"This is gonna be for Nagato and Yahiko." Was all Naruto said at watching the man who stood back up and launched himself straight for Naruto. GoD throws the first punch but Naruto ducks and instantly slams his left elbow into his stomach, shocking him while alerting him at seeing his Emperor Eyes have activated as well as Zone. GoD swung his left arm at Naruto, having a blade coming from the sleeve but Naruto moved his right hand with his wrist hitting the bottom of GoD's wrist which causes him to miss Naruto while both of the arms go up in the air, GoD's free arm releases a wore like which that he swung fur Naruto's head but he just ducks under it and goes for another roundhouse kick with his masking skews sing to his leg but GoD blocks it by using his knife as a shield. GoD Opens his mouth to release poison darts but in slow motion Naruto moved his head out of the way, dodging every single one before he thrusted his right fist straight for GoD's left hands blade that was broken due to his gust being covered in second state, end result he broke his left hand gaining a yell from the man who takes a step back but he noticed Naruto was gone and found him after an arm slams into his right ribcage, resulting in many of the bones cracking from the solid hit.

"I'll tell you the truth, Naruto. Honestly, I was raised in an extremely wealthy household without a single want. It was a complete lie that I grew up in a tragic environment. I just added sins flare to an acquaintance's story and made it my own. I used my talking skill to win that girl over, fufufufu. It was all thanks to the Hitman that taught me everything, and the man who killed my father." Hearing that, his eyes slowly widen.

"Because he was in a business that brought in all Akers of grudges. He was even tyrannical at home, and j wasn't particularly sad when he died. Instead, the movements of the Hitman that instantly killed my dad right before my eyes, made me think, "wow, what a beautiful skill." As he said it, he took out a blade and swung for Naruto's head but he grabbed his blade and kicked him in the stomach, sending him skidding back in the water but he then took out a rose confusing Naruto.

"Behold, the "God of Death's" skill, The Grim Reaper's Invincible Scythe!" As he said it, he tosses it up in the she while aiming his right hands index finger at Naruto which a tiny bullet of sorts pierced through his skin.

"A mere 10 caliber! A-" his trial of thought was caught off by Naruto suddenly charging straight for GoD with his arm slamming into his chest.

"LARIAT!" Naruto shouted, sending GoD out of the water and into the wall, badly injuring him which he slides down and into the pathway that leads to the area, unable to move from his body being paralyzed.

"What the fuck just happened, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Hearing him say that, Naruto just shakes his head and points at his heart.

"You really couldn't notice but I had my curse mark cover my internal organs, acting as a shield to anything that threatens it." Hearing that, GoD just stares at him in disbelief at how but he wasn't done, Naruto grabs GoD by his jacket and began punching him in the face, drawing lots of blood as he continued to do so until a felt a hand rest on his shoulder, when be turns he found Koro in the water, even with his weakness bring exposed and watched the yellow octopus just shake his head. Seeing this, Naruto just drops GoD who just lays there unconscious.

"You're... He's not even worth it." With those words he walks past Koro who could clearly see his shaking fist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE HOUR LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A completely restrained GoD was being carried away by the defense force. Naruto was just standing against the wall with a lost look in his eyes after everything that happened.

"Miss Irina, shouldn't you comfort Naruto?" Hearing that, they all turn to find Irina trying to sneak away. She just stops at finding they were all staring at her and sweating as she started finishes away until the students came charging straight for her yelling "YOU BITCH!" while Irina could only scream and soon found herself being held down both her arms by the students.

"Argh! Just do whatever you want! The boys with their usual pent-up animal lust, the girls with their usual envy of my beauty-just-OW!" Irina yelled in pain after feeling someone knock her in the back of her head and turns to find Itona staring down at her with what appears to be anger.

"Irina, you do realize what you've done. How you just betrayed us like we weren't even close." Hearing that, she just looks down sadly yet she felt his hand rest on her head which she looks up to see Itona who just shows a smile.

"We forgive you." Hearing that, Irina becomes shocked at hearing that and slowly stood up seeing they all agreed with Itona as well as added there own comments.

"There right." Hearing that, she turns to Naruto looking at her.

"After all, I for one know a wife makes a few mistakes." Hearing that, the entire class became shocked whine tears fell from Koro's face.

"YOU ALREADY PROPOSED?!" Koro yelled while pointing at the ring which Naruto just wraps his left arm around her waist.

"You bet your ass I did!" Naruto said while showing a clear happy smile on his face; the students just look at this with clear shock at the two being engaged to be married.

"Also, don't worry Koro; I will be have a talk with the Ministry to make sure this never happens again." Hearing that, Koro could only smile in agreement with his words.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	36. ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO

CHAPTER 179 HAS JUST BEEN RELEASED SO I SUGGEST YOU READ IT SINCE NEXT WEEK WILL BE THE FINAL, THE ENDING TO THE STORY ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM. BE SURE TO LEAVE YOUR REVIEW ON WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART ABOUT THE SERIES.


	37. NAGISA'S PATH

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 37

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAYS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So... You let him live..." Hearing that, he was in the teachers lounge sitting at a table and looking at Konan who was staring at the floor.

"He wasn't worth it, killing him would never solve it but slowing him to live and know that he has lost will be more painful then any kind of pain I inflict into him. But if you does attack this class again he know fear, far greater then I showed him before-" he stopped there after hearing a knock at the door, gaining there attention which it opens to reveal Nagisa with his head down; seeing him, Konan just leaves the room without another word knowing they'll talk more tonight but for now they have a job. As soon as she was gone, Nagisa closed the door and approached Naruto until he was a few feet away from him.

"Sensei... I think I have a talent for killing people." Hearing that, Naruto just stares at Nagisa.

"Ever since I killed... I felt this emotion, exhilaration when I took a life as well as how I've been slowly getting better. Should I... Should I become an assassin? Please...tell me what part I should follow." Hearing that, Naruto turns to Nagisa while leaning back into his chair.

"When I first discovered your ability I wanted you to become my partner in assassination but now... I don't think it would suit you well." Hearing that, Nagisa looks up at Naruto confused.

"But I'm the God of Death's son-" he was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"It doesn't matter, we don't always turn out like our parents did. Nagisa, your path is yours to decide it can either be an assassin or something else. Nagisa, ask yourself this; what could you talents be used in the most effective of ways." Hearing that, Nagisa just looks down and with a nod he left the room which Naruto just looks out the window.

"He is strong, can become an incredible assassin but how he is... Even when his true assassin capabilities awakened he didn't really change... His capabilities are just like him; Koro I wonder if you realized it that he may most likely turn out to be a teacher that can put anyone to shame, one that is capable of being killed yet incapable of being killed by the students..." After thinking that he breathes out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY IN THE STAFF ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What...the fuck?" Came the words if a sweating Naruto, Konan, and Irina who were staring at Koro's disguise as Karasuma.

"Before I see the students I wanted to know what you three think of my disguise?" Hearing that, Konan began questioning him.

"What's with the three eyebrows?" Hearing Konan ask that, he answers immediately.

"I'm accentuation Karasuma's nihilism! Spittin image, right?" Koro said excitedly to the three.

"What's with your hands?" Hearing Irina ask that he began complaining about why they care so much about how he looks.

"QUITE OBSESSING OVER HOW I LOOK!" He yelled which Naruto just sighs.

"Koro, she was once your wife." Hearing that, Koro just looks down.

"Even now I still regret what I did... I already know when the time comes I will be hated by Nagisa but for now I can at least do something for him." After saying that, it didn't take long for them to end up back in the office with Naruto standing behind Koro and much to his surprise he saw a young, pretty woman was approaching the room. Seeing her, Naruto looks at Koro with shock.

"How in gods name did you divorce her, weren't you cruel and dark?" Hearing that, Koro gives a sheepish laugh.

"Well back then, Hiromi was pretty interesting. She didn't fear me and even tried installing fear into me, I found it charming and after some time we got married but... Her non stop wanting me to quit being, I couldn't take it anymore and quit but... Even now I can tell I was a fucking idiot and now Nagisa has suffered because of me." With that said, after a couple of minutes later, Nagisa and Hiromi sat in front of Koro with Naruto standing behind him with his arms crossed which he was staring at the woman who appears to be ten years older then Naruto himself.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nagisa Uchiha's mother." Hearing that, Koro began moving his messed up right hand.

"Please to meet you... It's quite a trip, all the war here to the mountains. How about something cold to drink?" Hearing that, Nagisa was already sweating at seeing Koro's disguise.

"You know, you're really quite beautiful, ma'am. I see Nagisa takes after you." Hearing that, the two then notice the look in her eyes change.

"Interesting... Could Koro leaving her have caused her to change drastically?" Naruto thought to himself and watched Hiromi place birth her hands on Nagisa's head.

"This one here... If he were a girl, I would have brought him up to be my ideal." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes just narrow more while Koro questions her ideal.

"Yes, a girl this age looks best with long hair." As she continued sneaking she lets down Nagisa's hair.

"I was only allowed to have short hair as a child... I got mad when he started tying it back for school this year, but it just looks so good in him, I let it slide." As she said it, she places her head against her hair with Naruto over two-hundred IQ kicking in.

"Oh, yes future plans. In my experience, they cannot be allowed to be discouraged at this age. Several local Kunungigaoka High Grades have gone to Kei U, but being so far off the track in Junior High will hurt but his college chances and his career. So I'd like your help in getting him out of-" she was cut off by Naruto in that moment getting next to Koro and slamming his right fist on it, splitting it in half much to there which and Hiromi's eyes widen seeing the look on Naruto's face drastically change to that of fury.

"Because your hubs and abandoned you doesn't mean you can put out your anger on your son. He will never be like you nor him... Uchiha. He will not leave this class and that is final!" Hearing that, both Koro and Nagisa notice Hiromi's eyes change to show the Sharingan which she immediately stands up with anger but before things could escalate, Koro rips off the wig, much to the now "WTF" moment and because of that the two parents continued staring at Koro.

"Yes: I, Tadaomi Karasuma, wears a wig!" He yelled, causing Naruto and Hiromi to just stare at the idiot while sweating.

"Hairstyles, high schools, and colleges are not for a parent to decide. Nagisa just decide for himself." He said while topping the wig apart.

"Ma'am, I can understand your husband leaving you must have been a terrible thing but Nagisa is not yours to control, it's his life and his rules. He's mot something that is owned. As his teacher, I agree with Naruto one-hundred percent but until Nagisa wishes it from the bottom of his heart he will not leave Class-E." Hearing that, Nagisa just stares at him with surprise unlike his mother who was glaring at Koro with unbound rage.

"WHAT'S YOUR DEAL?! WHAT TEACHER'S TALK TO A PARENT LIKE THAT-" she was cut of by Naruto yelling back at her and in the end the two were butting heads against each other like fire is to water. The students outside were scared out of there minds since Naruto and Hiromi were releasing bloodlust.

"NAGISA! So all your acts of defiance lately are because this bald bugger suckers you in?! We-" she was cut off by losing balance and falls on her butt, when she looks up she met Naruto's face which she saw her ex-husbands face for a second.

"Do not go against my words, for you are but a child; now get the fuck out of this building." He ordered the woman who just like that storms out with anger but confusion at how he acted just like her husband before he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THAT NIGHT, OUTSIDE OF CLASS E~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Nagisa awoke after Hiromi put something in his food that made his pass out, he found himself at Class-E with his mother holding a torch.

"Sch...school? Mom?" Nagisa said with confusion.

"You went crazy after you were sent down here. Started disobeying me. Burn it. Burn fiend the school-with your own hands." She told her son whine pointing it right at him. Seeing this, Nagisa stands up fully.

"What?" Hearing that, she continued speaking to her son.

"If you set the fire with your own hands, your sense of guilt will keep you from ever facing anyone here again. With your escape route cut off, we'll go ask the main-campus teacher to take you." Hearing her say that, he could only look at her like she had gone mad.

"No! I won't do it!" He yelled at her much to her anger which her eyes turn into the Sharingan.

"WHO DO YOU THINK RAISED YOU?! MADE YOU GO TO CRAM SCHOOLS? TO A PRIVATE SCHOOL-" she was cut off by Nagisa's eyes turning into his Sharingan which he yelled back at her.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Nagisa yelled much to her shock at this being the first time he ever yelled back at in such a way which her eyes widen at find herself in front of her sons level two bloodlust.

"Ahahahah, now that's pretty funny." Hearing that the fire was put out in the instant and the torch was cut in half. The two turn to find Joseph standing there with his sword in his right hand.

"The son of God of Death arguing with Madara's descendant." He said which Hiromi's anger was focused on Joseph now.

"W-WHO ARE YOU?! GET OUT OF MY WA-" in that instant with just a swing of his blade a cut appeared on a now frightened Hiromi's face.

"Oh please, I came here to see just how strong Koro is and maybe kill him but I get a family yelling at one another." Hearing that, Hiromi goes to her phone but it was then destroyed by Joseph.

"God, now I know why he left; you're such a control freak that you're unable to realize that Nagisa is not just your son but also his. I could kill you but that would make the kid hate me so I cannot do something such as that." After saying that he sheathed the sword.

"Nagisa is not yours to command." With those words he starts walking away now feeling that he's no longer in the mood after giving a speech.

"Done." Hearing that, Nagis looks to find both Naruto and Koro holding a few men in there arms.

"Seems Joseph was being followed but not anymore..." Naruto said and drops the men on the round which Koro looks at Hiromi.

"Now, then, ma'am..." Hearing that, she just blinks in surprise as he continued.

"Yes, Nagisa is still immature. But please, don't act like he's yours to control. After all, he's going to leave the nest someday, as everyone must." Hearing those words, she couldn't take it anymore and began falling backwards but was stopped by Naruto catching her after moving fast with Zone.

"Man she is one odd mom... Through I am more odd as a father." With that said he lifts her bridal style and looks set them.

"Koro, you take Nagisa home while I drive Hiromi back with her car, I need to talk to her alone." After saying that, Koro just nods in understanding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Hiromi's eyes shot open she found herself in the back of her car.

"Finally you're awake." Hearing that, she looks up to find Naruto looking back at.

"Wha-" she dropped after remembering what had happened which he then continues speaking.

"Listen... There are things I could say and things that would scare you but I'll just say this; at school I will be watching over Nagisa. He won't be an assassin like his father but someone who will help others... So please, lay off the kid since he's already started poking around what he wants to be; best not to interfere with that." After saying that, she just stares at Naruto who just smiles which she just sighs.

"Fine... He can do what he wants. I don't care anymore." Hearing that, he just smiles.

"So, did you know your son was dating a certain green haired girl at school?" Hearing that, she was quite surprised since she didn't even know that.

"Guess a beauty such as yourself isn't all bad." Hearing that, she just raises an eyebrow.

"Are you hitting on me?" Hearing that, Naruto just gives a laugh while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY, AT NAGIS'S HOUSE IN THE MORNING~~~~~~~~~~

When Hiromi's eyes open slowly, the first thing she smelled was good and sits up to find a bed tray on her legs with breakfast plus a note which she opens it up.

[Happy Birthday Mom, for now on I'll be making breakfast so take it easy before you go to work.]

After reading that she breathes out with a smile appearing on her face.

"When it comes to how he acts and thinks he's not like us... Where are you?" Hiromi thought, thinking where her ex-husband went off too.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	38. FINAL CHAPTER OF MANGA OUT

THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE MANGA ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM IS NOW OUT... A SPECIAL THANKS IS TO THE CREATOR YŪSEI MATSUI WHO HAS GIVEN US YEARS OF THIS BELOVED STORY AND NOW IT HAS FINALLY REACHED IT'S END. BUT WHEN OLD DOORS CLOSE NEW ONES WILL OPEN FOR THE KIDS OF CLASS-E BUT ESPECIALLY NAGISA, FOR HE WILL BE THE ONE TO PASS ON TGE TEACHINGS HE LEARNED FROM KORO-SENSEI, FOR THE STUDENT HAD BECOME THE TEACHER AND THIS, IS ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM.


	39. Chapter 39

Hello everyone, I've finished Zero The Uchiha and I'm now thinking on focusing on this fanfic solely to finish it up too since this story too is going too end sooner then thought due to it being the final season.

Chapter 39

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT NARUTO'S HOUSE IN THE MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO EATING RAMEN IN THE MORNING?!" Came the yell of Irina who just entered the kitchen to find father and son eating ramen, they just look up at her with silence before looking back down at the food which they were yelled at by Irina until she felt a hand touch her shoulder and turns to see Konan wearing her suit and just shakes her head while sweat dropping.

"It's useless, they won't listen. Shockingly he eats Ramen more then anything yet he doesn't gain any weight." Hearing that, she just sighs.

"You can't be serious, how is that possible?" The only answer she was given was the shrug of his shoulders but his phone suddenly rang which he picks it up to see he got a call and places it against his ear.

"Hello-..." His eyes just widen all the way before he drops the phone gaining everyone's attention.

"What is it dad?" Hearing that, a devious smile appears on his face while picking up the phone.

"Thanks for the interesting news Koro, I'll be sure to stop by there after school." After saying that, he turns to the confused women before speaking.

"Koro just told me a met a woman who's daughter looks exactly like Nagisa-" he was cut off by both women chopping Naruto on the head, sending him face first into his empty bowl of ramen and pulled his face up now yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He shouted at the two who had there arms crossed.

"Don't even think about it!" The two said in unison.

"What do you mean?!" He demands of the two before Itona answers while he finished his bowl of ramen.

"There afraid to find you getting with another girl, since you did hit on Nagisa a few times and still have him on your phones background picture when he dressed up like a girl." Hearing that, Naruto just smiles at finding this to be amusing.

"Is that right, so why don't I just fix you up with that girl since I'm not the only one who has that picture?" Hearing him say that, Itona just looks away with a small blush.

"I don't know what your talking about." Itona lied which both woman just face palm at the fact the two are more alike then they knew.

"Oh yeah, dad what was that about when I saw you with Nagisa's mom at Ichiraku." Hearing that, he began sweating at feeling both women's gazes were digging into his soul which he turns to them fast.

"WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING, WE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT NAGISA AND-" he stops there has looks away, not wanting to give even a single hint involving who exactly is Nagisa's dad. Seeing the look on his face they were confused while Itona just stares at Naruto, wanting to know why he was talking to Hiromi about Nagisa's dad though he was still curious about why he was hitting on her when he's engaged with not only Irina but also Konan to get married.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT DAY AT SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently they were all setting up the chairs and tables outside for there big day at the newly Acorn Café due to them entering the School Festival.

"Hey!" Someone yelled, gaining Tomohito's attention to see the five thugs shiki snapped Kaede and Yukiko standing at a table.

"It's the high-school guys from our class trip! What are you doing here?!" He demanded while the other students who were outside gathered around Tomohito.

"Oh? If it isn't the thugs who got there assess handed to them by Naruto-sensei." Karma said which the leader "Ryūki" just grits his teeth.

"What did you just say-" he off by seeing Naruto in the window and starts sweating but thankfully he wasn't looking since he was doing paper work.

"Anyways I don't have to get physical to ruin your day. I could...start shouting that your food tastes like crap, say or pit a few choice words online?" As he said it, the guy takes out a pair of chopsticks. Tomohito could only grit his teeth but stops at seeing Itona walk past everyone holding a single bowl of ramen he prepared.

"Ok, then eat." Hearing that, the high schooler just sweat drops along with the other but in the end he takes the bowl.

"This better be good." Was all he said before using his chopsticks to pick up the noodles and the moment he puts it in his mouth...

"Wtf?!" Almost everyone thought at seeing the high schooler fall to his knees crying.

"S-So good!" He cried which the guys friends were shocked at seeing he made there leader cry with just food.

"And that's how you actually make ramen Muramatsu." Itona said which his fellow classmates eyes twitch.

"SHUT IT, ITONA!" He shouted while pointing at his classmate.

"Let's get something else! C'mon!" One of the guys yelled which the other agrees.

"SAY IT TASTES LIKE CRAP YOU DUMBASS-...ah shit." Was all he said and slowly turns his head to find Naruto'shrad leaning o we his shoulder with a kind smile though he gave off a dangerous aura.

"Is there perhaps any problems with the Ramen my "son" made?" Hearing that, the guy began to sweat a lot, now afraid for his life.

"WASUP!" Hearing that, Naruto just blinks in surprise like the others and then to find a smiling Joseph wearing a suit.

"Why the hell are you here?" He asked the number two in assassination which he just smiles.

"Nothing much, just hungry." Hearing that, Naruto just sighs at his friends attitude but he then looked in another direction which Naruto follows his gaze to see a group of kids arriving.

"Hey, Nagisa! You here?" Cane the words of a girl with short pink hair cut above her shoulders and pointed dark blue eyes rimmed with notable eyelashes.

"Here I am!" She said with a look of joy on her face.

"Sakura! And Mr. Matsukata and the rest of the kids!" Nagisa said and Naruto watched as the girl grabbed Nagisa's arm which he then smirks due to having something funny to say to Kaede which he leans towards her ear.

"Oh look at that, competition just arrived for Nagisa's heart." Hearing that, Kaede began sweating at hearing that while Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at seeing this.

"When your private in house tutor asks you to come, you pretty much have to, y'know?" The girl said leaning against Nagisa who had both his hands on her shoulders.

"Three to zero, Kaede you're-..." He stops there after Kaede stomps on his foot which he just sweat drops at the angry expression on Kaede's face.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention I've invited others to this little party!" Joseph said, gaining everyone's attention which he points in one direction and immediately Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"You invited him?!" Naruto said, the one he was looking at was a tall man with a fearsome aura surrounding him. He has dark hair that is slicked back and light eyes that are covered with frameless glasses. He has a scar over his left eye and wears a cold, hard expression on his face.

The man just stops in front of everyone.

"Hello again, Naruto; so where do I sit?" He asked the students who got a bad feeling from him.

"I'll show you where you guys sit-oh yeah, I also asked if you could bring your pack, too!" Joseph said as he led the man away just as Naruto began speaking.

"Dammit Joseph..." Hearing that, they all look at him to see he was had a bear of sweat coming down his face.

"Dad, who is he?" Itona asked Naruto who just answers.

"Craig Houjou...a legendary mercenary that leads a group of fellow elite soldiers known as "the Wolfpack". He himself earned the title "Divine Soldier" and could say we are the three strongest humans in the world. I can tell you this much, when he removes his glasses it's like a switch being pulled that causes him to enter a predator mode...long story short I saw him rip a full grown lions head right off of its body." Hearing that, the students were shocked whine the kids were afraid of the main until Naruto sighs.

"But...when not on the job he's actually an interesting person to speak with though it can be irregular awkward." Hearing that, they stare at Joseph who led the soldier to a table with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you join us?" Hearing that, Naruto just raises his arms until he found Joseph next to him, shocking the students at the speed while he places a hand on his shoulder and starts dragging the struggling Naruto who in about ten seconds found himself sitting between Craig who was on his left and Joseph who was on his right.

"Well... This is weird." Naruto thought to himself while sweat dropping. After about 15 minutes, Naruto had noticed a skirt wearing Nagisa walking with a kid that was from the party they were at.

"Wtf?!" Naruto thought, about to stand up until he felt Joseph's hand grab his shoulder and push him back down.

"Nope, we're gonna have a nice meal together since I know you're far from full." Hearing that, Naruto puts on a sad expression on his face.

"Dammit..." Naruto pouted write it didn't take long for a bunch of assassins to arrive which it was made into an eating contest that Naruto had won with ease.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HOW THE FUCK DID ALL THESE PEOPLE GET HERE?!" Naruto shouted in annoyance at being forced to help out along with his son at making bowls of ramen.

"hey Naruto, where do I put this?" Hearing that, he just turns and immediately sweat drops at seeing Kaede holding an octopus.

"I'm not even gonna ask where you got that from or what you think I will be using that for." Naruto told her but surprisingly he found that the small octopus had already attached itself to Kaede who began yelling whine running around.

"... Well...she shares one thing with her sister..." Naruto thought before sighing then turning to Itona who had prepared three bowls of Ramen at the same time and he couldn't help but smile at the kid. By the time the sun had begun to go down, giving off a bright yellow setting the assistant was outside folding tables until he heard someone.

"Ummmm, hello Naruto." Hearing that, he looks up to see Nagisa's mom Hiromi.

"I'll get you son." With that said he turns his back to her and looks at the building.

"Nagisa, get out here!" Naruto shouted and after a few seconds a now authorized Nagisa walked out the door to see his mom as well as Naruto walking past him. Naruto walks towards the teacher lounge to find Koro just standing there, watching them chat and took this opportunity to shut the door behind him and stands next to Koro.

"They've changed..." Hearing Koro say that, Naruto just smirks.

"Of course they did, after all like you all humans have the capability to change. Even if your outwards appearance is still different you're a human at heart." Hearing that, Koro just nods.

"I'll say what I want to say, your death won't help Nagisa. It make awaken his eyes true potential but he will be consumed by lain and vengeance... Turning into an exact copy of you." Hearing that, Koro just breathes out.

"You may be right... It just that I want my boy to live." Hearing that, Naruto just smiles at hearing him say that.

"You and me both... So, mind telling me what's your connection to Hiromi?" Hearing that, Naruto began sweating while standing next to Koro who's skin was now red with veins appearing.

"N-Nothing... Nothing at all." Naruto said while sweating.

"Are you sure, because I could have sworn I saw you two at Ichiraku's...on a date..." Hearing that, he sweats more until Karasuma cane for the save...not really.

"Hey." Hearing that, the two stop what they were doing and turn towards Karasuma.

"Nagisa's mother apologized. I understand she tried to set a fire?" Hearing that, Naruto chances at the blushing Koro.

"What can I say, when she puts her mind to it she's hard to stop but that's all water under the bridge now." Koro told him yet he wasn't finished.

"And she whispered something to me as she left... SAID SHE'D KEEP MY WIG A SECRET?! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" He shouted, gaining a whistling/sweating Koro who screams while disappearing after trying to be attacked by Karasuma who immediately turns towards Naruto who was already running with Karasuma hot on his tail.

"I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!" Naruto shouted while he ran outside the building with Karasuma hit on his tail. As this was happening, both mother and son couldn't help but laugh though Nagisa had a bead of sweat run down his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT DAY AT NIGHT AT PUB AZUSA~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here, Hotaru... Wash that table while I get this one." Came words of a young women who have her towel to her daughter who appeared to be an exact copy of Nagisa exact for longer hair and being a girl.

"Ok mom-" she stops there after the door upend to reveal Naruto entering with his son Itona.

"Hello, sorry if we came late but this was the only time we had. We're friends of Koro." Hearing that, Azusa was surprised and noticed the young teenager standing next to Naruto was blushing whine looking away due to see Hotaru who was surprised. Seeing this, Naruto just smiles.

NEXT TIME, MEMORY IS THE KEY; NAGISA SHIOTA UCHIHA. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	40. Chapter 40

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and remember to read final message at the end, after the chapter.

Chapter 40

~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE TEACHERS OFFICE IN CLASS E BUILDING~~~~~~~~~

"Your letting Koro plan the wedding?" Came the words of Konan who stood next to Irina, both glaring at the sweating Naruto who had both arms raised due to the fact Koro wanted to plan a wedding, being one of him many hobbies.

"Now if you excuse me, I'll be taking Koro's place for today." With that said he walks past both women who were glaring at him for letting a perverted assassin set the wedding plans up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT CLASS 3-E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Since Koro has things to do today, I will be helping you get ready for your next confrontation with the higher up classes. Now, I read what Koro left and you should meet your goals now of getting in the top fifty, you will receive your tickets back to the main campus, and you will graduate as the E Class." Naruto told all of them with Tomohito disagreeing with that since it won't be easy.

"The A Class has a new teacher-" he was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"Principal Gakuhō..." When they heard that, the entire class became shocked.

"Honestly, I want no part of his brainwashing education. His weird charisma, controlling people with a word or a glance... His teaching skills put him in par with our Mach-20 Koro Sensei." Hearing that, Naruto just nods before speaking.

"That may be true, but...I'm better. My IQ is over two hundred and I've copied everything about his teaching methods to the way he acts but improved it into a less lethal way. Think of my teaching method like a spider which symbolizes your main attribute, what you are best as and its web which holds it up consisting of all other classes. We'll need to work on strengthening the middle part of the webs while also making sure it doesn't break from too much balance." Hearing that, Itona just blinks in surprise at him talking about a spider which so happens to be his bloodlust symbol.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOME TOME LATER ON THE MAIN CAMPUS~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know, they're kind of similar, the principal and Koro Sensei, not counting Naruto." Came the words of Yuzuki who confused the group that was walking together.

"They both have extraordinary powers but are regular teachers. With the Principal's quick wits, he could have been prime minister or a business bigshot. But he's devoted himself to education as just one academy. No wonder he's so unrelenting." After saying that, Kaede noticed Gakushū standing at the side of the building, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Huh? It's Asano." Kaede said with confusion at seeing him.

"What do you want? You're not the kind of guy who'd run recon on us." Tomohito said to Gakushū who just approaches walks in front of them with a clear look of distress on his face before looking down.

"It pains me to say this...but I have a request." Hearing that, Karma just tilts his head with that unnerving calm smile on his face.

"I'll cut to the chase: that monster... I want you to kill him. Not physically, of course. Kill his educational policies." Hearing that, Itona just stares at him.

"Ok..." Was all Naruto's son said before approaching the confused Gakushū until he was now on his right.

"But if we beat Class A, you have to join Class E." When he heard that, Gakushū's eyes widen in shock along with the others.

"Why would I-" he was cut off by Itona speaking yet again.

"If you want something then you must be willing to sacrifice something in return, besides you'll be able to figure out what your fathers been hiding from you if you do." Hearing that, Gakushū just looks away in annoyance as Itona continued walking.

"That is the deal, take or leave it." Hearing that, Gakushū just grits at knowing full well the stakes of if they win or lose. In the end he will still suffer a blow at his pride.

~~~~~~~~~~~DURING THAT TIME AT THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Gakuhō had entered his office he was met with surprise at Naruto sitting on his chair reading manga.

"What brings you here?" Gakuhō questions Naruto who just sat up from a he chair so he could walk in front of the desk while Gakuhō just sat down.

"Well we haven't chat in awhile." He told the man who just stares at Naruto.

"Naruto, why is it that you became an Assistant of Class-E and don't just say you were ordered by the government. What was your reason for accepting the offer?" Hearing that, Naruto just shuts his book.

"It's because of I wanted to see the class she cared about so much... If it weren't for her I would have turned out just like you as we speak... Gakuhō, isn't it odd that Class-E has already caught up to you an I don't mean just by classes but also other events. The reason why is Koro's teaching method was copied off of your old method of teaching, when you yourself could have been considered Koro Sensei. This class is my family, I think of Karasuma as a brother, Koro as a friend... Even you must realize what it's like to care deeply about your students..." Hearing that, Gakuhō's eyes just narrow.

"But you must understand... A person can only become truly strong through there own path and not just the path you create for them. It's not suited for everyone... Face it, even if we don't say other both have regrets in our hearts...wanting to be able to turn back time and fix our mistakes but we can't. All we can do is fix the mistakes in the present." After saying that he starts walking towards the door but stops inches away from it.

"Oh yeah... I forgot to add one more thing to my speech..." After saying that he turns towards the principal/adopted father with a serious look on his face.

"It's true that a teacher must prepare there students for what comes after but not turn them into shells of there former selves! The reason why I'm saying this is because next year Ikeda's little brother who's like an exact replica of his older deceased brother will be attending this school and I want him to know the man who was more than a teacher then a man who only think about making them strong! That's why for one week straight, I will teach my class personally!" Hearing that, the principals eyes just widens as he watched Naruto leave with an image of Ikeda appearing in his mind. In the end he just girls his head while gritting his teeth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE WEEK LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently a group of students from Class E were walking through the hallway and could see the zombie like looks ok the students of Class A's eyes as they muttered "Kill the E Class".

"Hell of a look in their eyes." The uncomfortable Taisei said, not liking the zombie looks but Rio just smiled.

"The A Class is probably psyching themselves up. Can you beat 'em, Karma?" Hearing that, even Karma had to reply with not knowing. By the time they reached there classes, Itona and Nagisa sat across each other, knowing full well this will be more then a test.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THROUGH THE EYES OF NAGISA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Through his and the other students eyes, they were battling a giant humanoid lizard monster that held a hammer. Seeing this, Nagisa just grips his hammer.

"If we get shoddy results here...we probably won't be able to hold our heads high even if we do pull off the assassination." Nagisa thought as he got ready and arched his classmates charge for it but couldn't get close too the four armed lizard monster that swung it's hammer across the coliseum grounds.

"Just as I was taught... I found my second blade." As he thought that, Nagisa's eyes changed into the Sharingan before he immediately charges straight for the monster that swung it's large hammer Chen at Nagisa but he merely vanished out of view, reappearing running up the hammer towards the monster that was about to grab it until one of its legs were cut off, resulting in it falling down on one knee in front of Itona who carried only a curved dagger. Seeing this the monster roars before lifting its hammer up high but both its arms were cut off, curtesy of Nagisa at the same time Itona wrote in midair, causing the hammer to increase in size before it eel right in the monsters head, now crushing it under its own weight.

"TIMES UP!"

Hearing that, they came back to reality with Nagisa sweating and Itona having a calm look on there faces with Nagisa's eyes turning back to normal as he remembered Naruto's words.

(The sharingan has the ability to increase the speed of your thoughts but more so you are able to draw out more of your memories, like a photographic memory. It also has the ability to predict people's movements. The eyes are like a gate way to accessing more of the brain's ability that normal people cannot access.)

Remembering that, Nagisa just smiles to himself. As this was happening, Itona just stares at the papers with a look of confusion at the fact he had absolutely not even a single hard time with the test. Not realizing his IQ is quite high like Naruto's due too being his son and artificially helped stay alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now then, class, I'll be returning your compiled exam papers. Did your second blades manage to reach their targets?" After saying the he opens up one of the envelops holding there final grade if the test.

"No grilling about a point here or there, now." With that said he disappeared, moving at incredible speeds which he hands then all there papers.

"Were your scores this time good enough to get you into the top fifty overall? The main campus will be posting the overall ranks right about now, so let's starts with ranks here in the E Class, too." With that said, Naruto pays close attention to the next part when Koro puts up the wallpaper showing what is written on it.

[Second End-of-Term Exam: Top 50]

Naruto couldn't help but smile at what he saw.

1: Itona Uzumaki

2: Nagisa Shiota

3: Karma Asano

4: Gakushū Asano

"Oh...I'm first." Itona said as he hit a pat on the head by a smiling Naruto.

"You did good." He told Itona who was surprised but then smiles, as this was happening Nagisa was staring at his score with surprise until he felt a pat on his shoulder and turns his head to find the ever smiling Koro standing behind him.

"How does it feel, Nagisa, to go after that second-place rank on such a high-level battleground...and win?" Hearing that, Nagisa just looks down in embarrassment. As this was happening, Karma couldn't help but smile at Nagisa and Itona, having to new rivals that are more better then Gakushū will make an interesting opponent in the future. As this was happening, Naruto glances out the window in the direction of the school.

"What happens next now?" Naruto thought to himself, not even knowing that his own test of skill is about to begin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEXT TIME, A NEW STUDENT OF CLASS-E AND THE TRUE STRENGTH OF THE TRUE REAPER. I WAS CONSIDERING WHETHER OR NOT TO ADD ONE MORE GIRL TO NARUTO'S TWO GIRL SUCH AS HIROMI, TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE IDEA.


	41. Chapter 41

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 41

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So...this is it, huh." Came the words of Gakushū who stood outside of the E-Class building while having a bandage on his right cheek. He looks down at the door and was about to knock when suddenly the door shot open with a yellow bipedal octopus standing in front of him. It was about three meters tall, and possessed a large, bulbous head with a large smile and small, beady eyes. He had two feelers as arms, with two fingers each, and utilized the rest of his tentacles to walk with. He wore a black academic dress, a small black square academic cap with a yellow tassel, and a large black tie with a yellow crescent-shaped moon on it.

"..." Gakushū said nothing but stares into the octopus's eyes.

"Aren't you the pervert from the newspaper?" When Koro heard that, he immediately face faulted but got back up quickly with tears falling from his eyes.

"I WAS FRAMED, I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Koro shouted at Gakushū who was already sweating at who the hell this guy is.

"Relax Koro." Hearing that, Gakushū's gaze focuses on Naruto walking out on the open behind Koro.

"Come on in." Hearing that, Koro just moved to the side even though he was still crying to allow Gakushū to enter and pass the yellow cartoonish octopus.

"Don't ignore me!" Koro shouted with his arms waving in a he air, nothing wanting to be known as a pervert.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gakushū just sat in silence at the fact he's now in Class-E with the others students with him, learning from the octopus.

"To think I would end up in this class!" Gakushū thought to himself while ignoring the smiling Karma who finds his situation hilarious. Gakushū then looks at me he teaching octopus.

"So this is the guy who destroyed the earth?" Gakushū thought to himself, still thinking that this is what his father was hiding from him but his train of thought was stopped when the entire building shook much to his and everyone's surprise. Naruto immediately ran outside to find what had caused it and it was a bulldozer much to his surprise while the other students looked out the window.

"Prepare to vacate the premises." Hearing that, Naruto turns his head to the left so he could meet the eyes of a smiling Gakuhō.

"Principal Asano!" When Gakushū heard that he ran to the window to find his father standing in front of Naruto.

"The board Mage the decision this morning; we're tearing down this old campus building today. I'll have you move to the new campus of our affiliate school opening next school year. Until graduation, you will help us performance test the building." When Naruto heard that, jus eyes just narrowed at this being his adopted fathers last ditch effort to stop them.

"With a surveillance system and an anti-escape system drawn from correctional facilities, they can study in an environment akin to a more civilized prison. The new E-Class: the culmination of my educational theories." Hearing that, Nagisa began to speak unsurely.

"B-But moving-" Nagisa couldn't finish since Naruto who already speaking.

"I see..." Naruto said just as Koro-Sensei appears on his left.

"You'll carry out your educational vision to the very end, won't you." Hearing that, Gakuhō just smiles while he agreed with Koro.

"But make no mistake, you two are no longer useful to my education and these...are where I draw the line." With that said he took out two sheets of paper that had the words "Notice of Dismissal" written on them, much to there shock at reading it. Koro just began protesting unlike Naruto who remained calm with a serious look on his face.

"And so you two won't jump to any conclusions, this is nothing but a tool to control my targets. I have come, Koro-Sensei, to end your teaching carrier. You two are...no longer necessary for my education, you see." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes just narrow from the words he spoke.

"Dad..." Gakushū said from the window, gaining Gakuhō's attention but he just looks at the demolition workers.

"Hold off the demolition for now. I have some work to do inside." He told them and it didn't take long to find them all inside with Naruto having five desks in front of him, each one having a text book and one table having five grenades. While this was happening a worried Irina and Konan stood next to a sweating Tadaomi.

"What could Principal Asano be thinking?" Tadaomi thought to himself in confusion Ayato what he's planning.

"This was originally made for Koro-Sensei but using it on you will give you less of a chance for success. You see, this game I prepared will have five subjects worth of tear questions and five hand grenades with four of them being Anti-Sensei grenades; one works on humans. They're the real deal." After saying that, he grabs one and pulls the pin while holding it.

"They are identical in appearance and smell, and made such that once their puns are pulled they'll explode the moment their handles begins to rise. I've pulled their pins and placed them carefully between random pages in the test books, handles in place. You will open the book and solve the problem at the top right." Hearing that, Sumire spoke up in disagreement.

"As soon as he opens it, the handle will pop up and-" she was cut off by the smiling Gakuhō who turns to her not even noticing Naruto putting on his assassination wire gloves.

"Yes, he'll almost certainly be hit with an explosion-" he was cut off when he heard writing which his eyes widen all the way and turns fast to find Naruto writing in the open book with the grenades handle not moving an inch, much to his confusion at what he's looking at.

"Did you actually think I would be beaten by you in this game?" When Gakuhō heard that, his eyes only widen at seeing markings covering his hands.

"I merely wrapped the Green grenade in wires to prevent it but ask yourself this, just how precise do I have to be to get my wires between the pages and more importantly wrap the grenade with it. I'll tell you how, my fourth ability...100% Accuracy." Hearing that, they were all shocked while Gakuhō just had wide eyes while Naruto's fingers began moving a wildly and in a matter is seconds all but one was held open with the grenade wrapped in wires which he proceeded to answer them all. When he finished he just turns to Gakuhō with a smile on his face.

"Seems, the fox has grown much more then last time and is currently devouring the centipede." Hearing that, he just looks down at the last book.

"Well, Principal Asano? Will tut open the final book? No matter how superb you may be, opening a grenade-filled test book will not end well." Koro told him.

"Dad.." Hearing Gakushū sat y that, he just looks at the book.

"We don't care if you fire both Koro-Sensei and Naruto!" Megu told them followed by Yukiko agreeing with them.

"Even if it means leaving home or holing up in some mountain, we'll keep the assassination classroom going till March." Tomohito said to Gakuhō who just stares at all of them.

"Koro-Sensei, under my educational philosophy, you could very well destroy the Earth and it wouldn't matter." As he said it, he began reaching for the book before grabbing it and opening it much to even Gakushū's shock. When it explodes they were blinded but surprisingly in a matter of seconds Naruto and Gakuhō found themselves under the protection of Koro's molt.

"Have you forgotten my molt?" Hearing that, Gakuhō was just surprised when he heard him say that.

"Your once monthly trick, eh? Why didn't you use it just on Naruto or yourself?" Gakuhō questions him while Koro removed it.

"I was saving it for you two. Of Naruto won, there's no doubt you'd have opted to blow yourself up." Hearing that, Gakuhō just stood up along with Naruto.

"How can you be so sure what I'd do?" Hearing him say that, his eyes just widen at remembering what Naruto said to him.

"Because we have so much in common. Both stubborn education fiends, aiming for perfection in teaching even if it means using your own life. I talked to your old cram-school students during the exams. About their impressions of you as a teacher, about what happened... The educational ideals I purse are identical to yours a dozen years back. Where I've been lucky, compared to you, is with the E Class. Because there are a fair number of students and because they share the same circumstances, they came together to withstand training and can ask each other for advice without holding things in. Principal Asano, it's none other than you who made this E Class. You've unconsciously been carrying on the ideal education you came up with long ago. I'm the only one this knife can kill." He told Gakuhō while taking out the rubber knife wrapped in cloth.

"We do not teach the theft of human life. You and I share the same ideals: not a killing education, but one that lets live. Let's keep on following through with our ideal education." Hearing that, he just looks down at the ground.

"My philosophy is always correct. I've turned out a great number of strong students these past dozen years. But now you've acknowledged my system as well, so I will deign to permit this E Class to remain." Hearing that and taking Koro's knife, the yellow octopus could only laugh.

"Still can't simply admit defeat, I see." Hearing that, Gakuhō just continues speaking.

"Oh, and... May I come by and kill you now and then?" Hearing that, Naruto could only smile at hearing this while Gakushū could see the clear change in his own fathers attitude.

"Of course. That knife suits a worthy rival well." Hearing that, Gakuhō just smiles before looking at Gakushū.

"I see you home tonight and I expect to see you bring your girlfriend." With that said, he turns his back to them not even needing to see Gakushū's blushing face much to the enjoyment of the class at seeing Retsu wrap her arms around the now surprised new classmate.

NEXT TIME, THE APOLOGY OF A LIFE TIME; FATHER AND SON FINALLY REUNITE.


	42. Chapter 42

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and I will be skipping most of the past of Koro and Naruto.

Chapter 42

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE WEEK LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A smiling Naruto currently stood outside the students home room, watching a sad Tomohito whine with the classes attention on him.

"Um, Naruto-Sensei." When he heard that, he looks to his right to find Kaede standing there with an innocent look on her face.

2 MINUTES LATER IN THE SCHOOL SHED

"So you dropped all of these beads?" Naruto questions Kaede who just nods.

"Yeah, my hand slipped while I was cleaning... These are the heads we used for the river in the play. We borrowed then from a prop company." Hearing that, he just gives her a smile.

"I'll get this all cleaned up, can you hand me the broom." He told Kaede who only smiles and nods before grabbing the broom on the far right before handing it over to the smiling Naruto who began sweeping the beads in one pile but stops. As he swept, he starts considering that it was time to tell Kaede the truth about the memories he got back and his her sister died but the moment he spoke, things turned for the worst.

"Hey, Kae-" Naruto stopped cold right that when he felt something pierce him from behind and could only move his eyes with his gaze now being directing at a tentacle that was through his chest while the other slammed down on him, sending Naruto through the floor while the tentacle was pulled over it of him.

"Shit!" Naruto thought now in a pitfall but his main attention was not on where he's falling but in Kaede above him.

I love you, brother. Now please die." When he saw that, his eyes only narrowed just as the markings increase all over his body while blocking the constant strikes from her tentacles, falling ever closer to the spears on the bottom.

"I'm good right? I studied your reaction speed and abilities from the best seat in the house for a year!" She shouted but her happiness was cut short when two large monstrous wings burst from his back and with a powerful flap of his wings he flew right for the wide eyed Kaede, headbutting her right in her stomach.

"A-A headbutt?!" Kaede thought with wide eyes but felt Naruto's arms wrap around her before he flew high, right out of the pitfall and through the ceiling but the moment he was in the air, Naruto was sent straight for the ground by the tentacles yet thanks to his wings he used that to cushion the blow and just kneeled on the ground with the left half of his body returning to normal while holding his wounded chest, feeling a part of his heart damaged but using his curse mark inside his body and on his organs to slowly heal it.

"Dad!" Itona shouted to Naruto who just looks up at the rooftop of the Class-E building to see Kaede standing there, hair when and tentacles revealed.

"Aw man, I attacked with all I had, too. I can't believe I met him get away. I must have underestimated him like always." Hearing her say that, he just stares at her in sadness.

"Kayano, what in the world...?" Koro said to ur girl but Kaede just spoke.

"Sorry, Kaede Kayano's not my real name. I-" she was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"Akari Yukimura... Aguri Yukimura's younger sister." When he said that name, Kaede's eyes just widens and stares at the depressed Naruto.

"I should have said something earlier but I didn't... A-" he was cut off by Akari speaking.

"Don't even talk to me, because you couldn't protect her from that monster, yet worse you are friends with the one who killed her." Hearing that, he just looks down sadly.

"It's no use crying over spilt milk. I have to reset. I'll try to kill you tomorrow Naruto before I kill you Koro-Sensei. I'll let you know where beforehand. Now that I've fought you, I know for sure. I can definitely kill you as I am right now." With those words she launches her tentacles behind Koro before launching herself high above away from all of them just as Koro moved to Naruto's side.

"Wait...her name then...she's my..." Itona stops there and looks at the very depressed Naruto who could hear the class conversing with each other about Aguri. Hearing them talk about her he just stands up slowly.

"She's not kidding...she's a pro with those fast tentacles." Naruto thought to himself before closing his eyes.

"If I must, I will have to end it quickly... Thankfully I never showed my third forbidden state." Naruto thought to himself knowing full well the form will raise a lot of questions as well as it holds similarities with Koro-Sensei's form and powers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT DAY IN CLASS-E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto just stood outside the class, back against the wall and sitting in the floor, hearing Kaede's acting career from a movie she made some time ago.

"Koro-Sensei, Kayano blamed you for Aguri's death. What happened in the past?" Kōki questions the ever smiling Koro-Sensei.

"We've built up trust with you for so long now, so we won't doubt you." Yūma told Koro followed by Megu asking him to tell them all about what exactly happened since Naruto seems to be in a terrible mood.

"If you don't, no one will-" Yūma was cut off by a depressed Naruto speaking.

"Koro...when we sane Kaede tell them everything from your point of view exactly on what happened." He said, not noticing the worried looks of Irina and Konan who stood next to the military pro.

"I understand... I'll tell them everything but not before saving Kayano, after all she's an important member of the E Class." After saying that, he noticed Naruto standing up while taking out his fine to find that the destination of the fight will be the zebra grass in the back hills.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 HOUR LATER, WHEN THE SUN FINALLY SETS~~~~~~~~~

There, Naruto stood behind Kaede while taking off his own jacket.

"So you came..." She said to Naruto who just dropped his jacket, staring at Kaede who turned towards him with a fake anime yet seeing the head of sweat falling from her fave proved his thoughts correct.

"Now, let's end this brother." Hearing her say that, Nagisa began thinking back to when Aguri talked about a certain man. To think, that man was Naruto of all people and seeing her call him brother must mean they were either married or engaged.

"I thought of you as a man that could protect my sister from anything...yet you crushed my world when you let my sister die. Koro may have killed her but you were the one unable to protect her." Hearing that, he just stares at her in sadness.

"Kayano, is it too dangerous to keep using those tentacles! If you do not remove them and get treated immediately, your life could be in danger!" Koro told her yet she didn't even agree with him.

"What are you talking about? They're in excellent condition. It's no use trying to make me lose my composure with a bluff." She told the yellow being.

"Kaede, was it all an act? Even when we were having fun together or overcoming trials together with everyone?" Nagisa questions her yet she just puts up a smile.

"It was all an act. I am an actor, after all. When Nagisa was fighting against Mr. Kataoka, I was so irritated, I wanted to join the fight, too. When I was kidnapped by delinquents and kicked by the Reaper, I was so angry, I wanted to kill them. But I bore it and acted like a frail girl. Because of my identity was found out before I killed him, I wouldn't be able to avenge my sister." Hearing her say that, he just remembers the smiling carefree Kaede and all there moments together.

"We were supposed to get married...but she died. Kaede, you don't know the entire story but even so...you're right, I couldn't protect your sister nor could I face you. But...would you sister truly approve of this?" He questions the girl who's arms began to shake.

"Kaede, everything you've done was no act. Even now it's obvious you don't want to kill anyone here." Just after saying that, the ends of her tentacles turned blazing hot.

"Shut up. Outsiders should be quiet. No matter the weakness or shortcoming, if it's polished, it can become a weapon. You're the one who taught me that, Koro-Sensei. If my body's so hot I can't bear it, then I'll make it even hotter and gather the heat in my tentacles!" Hearing that, Naruto could only stare at her with disbelief.

"NO! ANY MORE AND-!" Koro stopped there after Kaede made a ring of fire with both herself and Naruto inside it.

"I'm in the best condition. My whole body's so sensitive that I won't miss any opening right now." She said while Naruto began activating his curse mark.

"STOP IT, KAYANO! This isn't right! I learned, too!" Nagisa shouted but was held back by Itona.

"That is you sacrifice yourself to kill someone, there won't be anything left behind!" Nagisa shouted yet she didn't waver from her path.

"I'm not planning on sacrificing myself, Nagisa. I will just...kill him before I kill the monster!" After saying that she leaps high into the air straight for Naruto.

"Once I put my mind to something, I just keep on rolling." She shouted before unleashing a barrage at Naruto who used his wings to start blocking the barrage she kept sending at himself. While she did that her eyes began changing color while blood dropped from her tentacles.

"BLOOD, I'M HURTING HIM!" She shouted in joy while Itonw was in disbelief.

"In a mere 10 or 15 seconds of full-put battle, her mind is already starting to be taken over by the tentacles..." Itona said while seeing Naruto being pushed back from the powerful blazing shtrikes she delivered with incredible speed.

"My head doesn't hurt anymore! The pain feels good now!" Hearing her say that, tears began falling from his eyes.

"Come on! Die, brother!" She shouted while Naruto just closed his eyes, thinking about a joyful Kaede and Aguri playing mini golf yet even through he was winning both sisters were having fun.

"I'll never..." As he thought that, the tears began turning to blood while the markings began to change, forcing the wings to retreat much to everyone's shock.

"DAD!" Itona yelled just as his head was separated from his body, being sent high into the air, horrifying everyone especially Irina, Konan, Koro, Itona, and Nagisa but what happened next was truly unexpected even for the insanely smiling Kaede who thought she won. From Naruto's neck shot out blood red tentacles that rushed high into the air, attacking to the hair which Kaede, Koro, and everyone could only stare in disbelief as the head reattached followed by markings of Crimson covering all his skin while his his hair turned to tentacles. Seeing this, Kaede had wide eyes filled with disbelief but without thinking she sent her tentacles right for Naruto but in a crimson flash, Naruto was already in front of her with his right fist connecting with her stomach, breaking a few of her bones. Seeing this, Koro knew Naruto was hiding something.

"NAGISA!" Came the monstrous voice of Naruto, giving everyone a jolt especially Nagisa.

"I'LL HOLD HER DOWN, YOU MUST BREAK HER FROM THE TENTACLES CONTROL!" He shouted to Nagisa who but blinks in surprise but only nods. seeing that nod, in a flash he had appeared behind the screaming Kaede with both his arms wrapping around her body, restraining her while her tentacles back piercing him from behind yet he just held her closely.

"LET ME GO!" She shouted loudly, trying to break free yet his grip on her never faulted. It only took her a few seconds to realize Nagisa was in front of her. Quick as a snake he loved in close to Kaede in order to kiss her, causing almost everyone in Class-E to react in great shock.

"Come back to me... Kaede." Nagisa thought before closing his eyes.

1HIT, 2HIT, 3HIT, 4HIT, 5HIT, 6HIT, 7HIT, 8HIT, 9HIT, 10HIT, 11HIT, 12HIT, 13HIT, 14HIT, 15HIT, 16HIT, 17HIT, 18HIT, 19HIT, 20HIT, 21HIT, 22HIT, 23HIT, 24HIT, 25HIT, 26HIT, 27HIT, 28HIT, 29HIT, 30HIT, 31HIT, 32HIT, 33HIT, 34HIT, 35HIT, 36HIT, 37HIT, 38HIT, 39HIT, 40HIT, 41HIT, 42HIT, 43HIT, 44HIT, 45HIT, 46HIT, 47HIT, 48HIT, 49HIT, 50HIT!

As soon as he separated from her, she was closing like crazy while all woozy.

"Naruto-Sensei." After he said that, he saw Naruto had already separated the tentacles from her while his body was reverting back to normal.

"Good job, Nagisa." Naruto said before falling backwards but was stopped by Koro.

"We need to talk after this." Hearing that, he only nods in agreement but there main attention was on Kaede being held by Nagisa while everyone was gathered around much he immediately tells in pain gaining everyone's attention to see his body and hair was steaming.

"Don't worry, it's just the side affects... Koro, if you would." As soon as he said that, Koro was gone in a flash and after about thirty seconds he arrived with buckets of ice, water, and a pillow that he proceeded to lay on the ground with Naruto resting his head on it followed by having gallons of water poured on his body while also holding ice to his skin and forehead in order to cool him off.

"Wait a little longer before I explain everything..." Koro told all of them but there attention was drawn towards Kaede having finally awakened.

"I..." She stops there after hearing a thankful Koro glad to see she's awake.

"Kaede...are you okay?" He ashes gee worriedly, not noticing her looking away where's blush on her face but that disappears when she looks at Naruto and Koro-Sensei.

"It was pure bloodlust at first... But as I spent time with Koro-Sensei, and everyone I started losing my conviction in that bloodlust. Like, doesn't this teacher have some circumstances I don't know about and shouldn't I find out what they are before I kill him? But that's when the bloodlust in my tentacles swelled forth. They wouldn't let me not do it. How dumb... Everyone was genuinely enjoying their assassinations while I wasted the while year on plain old revenge." Hearing that, Nagisa began to speak to her, gaining her attention.

"Kaede...once you taught me this hairstyle, I stopped fretting about my long hair and like you said, everyone liked the name "Koro-Sensei" we've been using all year. It doesn't matter what you were after. We all made you our friend, together. No matter how much you suffered on your own, we can't let you say it was all an act, not all those days you were smiling right there with us. Naruto promised that Koro-Sensei will tell us everything once we saved you. He's not a saint. We know he doesn't always do the right thing. But let's hear him out, all of us, together." Nagisa told her but even was then surprised at what came next.

"Yeah... Thank you... I can stop acting now." Kaede said with tears falling from her eyes, gaining smiles from everyone while Naruto Koro just stood up next to the sitting Naruto.

"Koro-Sensei... Whatever's in your past... We'll accept it, as long as it's the truth." Yūma told there teacher who just sighs.

"I wanted never to talk about my past if I could help it. But I see I have to. I don't want to lose your trust, the bond we share. But before I say anything... Nagisa...what you hear is the entire truth so please let me tell you my story before we can talk." Hearing that, Nagisa was greatly confused by his words.

"What are you-" he was cut off by Koro continuing.

"This E Class is the first I've ever taught. Even so, I've managed to teach you just about every subject without a hitch. Why do you think that is?" Koro questions the entire class of students but there eyes widen all the way.

"That's right. Until two years ago, I was the assassin known as the God of Death...and one more things even if you do nothing I will still due in match with I die alone or the earth dies with me. That's the only part of the future an assassination can change." After saying that, he looked at the completely side eye Nagisa before facing him.

"Yes...I am your father Nagisa." Hearing that, Nagisa could only stare at him with disbelief as he continued speaking.

"Now listen to my tale of who I am and what has led up to this, after I say what I needed to say, I will talk to you Nagisa." Koro told everyone but most of all Nagisa who still couldn't even understand what he's hearing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK, THE DAY EVERYTHING CHANGED~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE MOON?!" Naruto shouted in the control room with Sasuke being held up against the the wall.

"The lab rat had a discharge of antimatter energy." Hearing Sasuke say that his eyes just widen then turns to one of the scientists in a hurry.

"WHEN WILL THE SAME THING HAPPEN TO THAT MAN?!"hearing that, the scientists answers almost immediately.

"March 13th of next year!" Hearing that, his eyes just widen and was about to say something when he felt something pierce his neck and turns straight at Sasuke who injected him with something that immediately caused Naruto to fall to his knees, all his strength being drained from his body.

"What did you-" he was cut off by the serious Sasuke.

"I can't have you getting in the way, we need to stop his heart." He told Naruto while walking past him, not noticing Aguri heard everything.

"Dammit...my body won't move." Naruto thought but markings slowly began to rise from under his clothes but slowly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE KORO IS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Doomed to a cursed death. I had that coming." Koro said behind the containment glass too the worried Aguri.

"Don't give up hope! There may be a way to save-" she was cut off by the God of Death.

"But since I have a his power and all... This is goodbye, Aguri." Koro said while looking at his hand before a surprised Aguri.

"I'm leaving this place. A little riskier than planned, but this much power is enough." As soon as he said that, tentacles burst out from his body while he continued.

"Enough for a place like this." He told Aguri who spoke to him in a hurry.

"No! No more evil! All this time, we-" she was once again cut off by the man who turns to her.

"You'd stop me? Not even Naruto can stop me now so what makes you?" When she heard that, her eyes just widen.

"huh?" Was all she could say while Koro places his left hand in the glass.

"Unless your abilities transcend mine, you can't stop or save me. You're not even worth taking hostage. Now leave before you die a pointless death." As soon as he finished saying that, the glass was cracked beyond repair just as Aguri turned her back and slowly walked towards the door.

"It's Yukimura. Unlock door 1." Aguri said which the door opens so she could walk out with it closing behind her.

"Now to try out the powers I've gained by putting up with torture!" Koro shouted as his body bursts with white tentacles, destroying almost all the video feed and destroying all guns.

"Much obliged, Sasuke. I have this invincible body, thanks to you with some guidance from me, anyway." After saying that, the last of the video feed was destroyed. Sasuke just stood there with wide eyes but his eyes change into the Mangekyo sharingan.

"Shit..." Sasuke said just as Aguri ran into the room in a hurry.

"Sasuke! You have to help him, or else-" she was cut off after making eye contact with Sasuke resulting in her hitting the ground.

"Silence... Get the guards together and intercept him!" Sasuke ordered them all with seriousness which in no time flat all the guards stood ready in military uniforms holding guns with anti-Koro rounds while Sasuke stood in front of them all, holding a simple katana with the edge being made to harm him. As they stood there, the door exploded with a now white, muscular Koro standing there.

"Fire." He ordered them which they all fire at Koro who began moving at top speed to dodge it but in an instant four soldiers died from wounds.

"If all you're after is a ruptured aorta...a grain of sand will do the trick-" Koro stops there after being consumed by electricity, when it stops his body was steaming and looks at Sasuke who had his blade touching the floor followed by siesta flying through Koro with great speed yet it did nothing.

"This isn't enough to do me in." Koro shouted at Sasuke's who's eyes just narrow.

"All of you retreat! Get the hell out of here!" He ordered the soldiers while pressing a button in his wrist watch that causes the containment glass to rise behind him just as the now jet black Koro sent his tentacles at Sasuke but in a flash he was already in front of him with his sword narrowly missing Koro's heart yet he was still electrocuted by the lightning. In a matter of minutes the building was destroyed with Sasuke on the ground, unmoving. Aguri by the time she awoke found herself being protected by Naruto who was holding up a large piece of rubble with the markings on his body retreating.

"Aguri..." Hearing that, she just looks at him to see the worried look on his face.

"Stop him...I'll catch up." He told his lover who could only nod in understanding and crawled out just as Naruto threw the large piece of rubble off of himself but fell to his knees from exhaustion. While this was happening, Aguri approached the monster who was jet-black.

"I'll die in a year regardless. I don't care if I die here and I don't mind dying with the earth, either." Koro said to himself and was about to leave when Aguri shouted "NO!" while grabbing him from behind with her arms wrapping around him. When he started to turn towards her it was in that moment a spear activated and flew through the air, piercing her. Seeing this, not only Koro but a horrified Naruto saw it with great despair.

"AGURI!" They screamed as Naruto ran towards her without a care if he felt like his busy weighed a thousand pounds while Koro moved with incredible speed to grab her just as she hit the floor. By the time he arrived, Naruto could already tell the wound is fatal.

"Now I've done it. Never thought that trap would slither out like that..." Aguri said while Naruto took her hands into his own.

"Why..." Koro said, confused until he heard her speak.

"I had the feeling...my voice wouldn't be enough to stop you..." He told him while Naruto had tears running down his face.

"I may as well have killed you myself." Koro said with true despair on jus face yet she just smiles.

"Of course...you didn't... I just did...what I wanted to do... Besides... I don't mind being killed...if it means opening your eyes. Because, you are just like my students, trapped in darkness. One day you, too will meet someone like that..." She told him with a kind a gentle smile on her face, regardless if she's dying.

"If you were the one to kill me, I wouldn't even mind. But to think there could be anyone else like you out there..." He told her and there eyes widen at seeing blood come out from her mouth.

"In this year you have left...if you would give your time...go teach those children... Like you...they're wandering in the darkness... If you look at them head-on, I'm sure..." As she said that, she placed a hand on his tentacle.

"What splendid tentacles...with Naruto's help I'm sure you will be a splendid teacher." She told him while touching his face, with the last of her strengths she looks at Naruto before giving him a smile.

"I love...you..." With those words her body goes limp which Narufo immediately wraps his arms around her as the tears continued falling as he held her closely.

"Ah... RAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!" Naruto screamed in rage all the while Koro took the tie from her coat.

"So uncool...yet..." After saying that, he looks at the crying Naruto before placing his right hand on his forehead much to his surprise before he hits the floor unconscious.

(At long last, he realized her faults were also part of her charm. I'll use the time I have left to be a teacher. To keep looking, with my eyes, at the students you've been watching. I won't let go of your students, no matter what. Those were the thoughts of the man who proceeded to be asked by the tentacles of what he wanted to be. I want to be weak. To he riddled with weaknesses, easy to talk to... To be able to perceive the weak, protect them, guide them... To be that kind of creature...that kind of teacher. Sometimes I'll be wrong. Sometimes my cold-hearted true face might even show. But I'll give it my all. I'll aim Chrono her goal in my own way, the way u do best.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's our story. The one who taught not not only me te be a teacher but also to be Human like was the greatest person I've ever met, was Miss Aguri Yukimura. To truly look at the people before you and respect them as equal Human beings, not to judge them solely on their weaknesses... I learned the fundamentals of being a teacher from her. I added my own knowledge and experience and prepared to face you all. I would use my abilities to the fullest to give you the gift of the best growth and development. But how best to do that? I racked my brain...and finally landed in the Assassination Classroom, where I'd use what remained of my life. So now..." As he said it, both Koro and Naruto went to the knees as well as having there heads bowed to Kaede.

"WE'RE SO SORRY WE COULDN'T PROTECT AGURI!" They shouted simultaneously to Kaede who just stares at then with wide eyes. While this was happening, Nagisa's eyes widen more in horror now realizing he has till kill the man who's actually his father. Not only him but everyone knew...no matter what subside would say, at this moment they finally found out what it feels like to take a life.

NEXT TIME, SILENCE BEFORE THE STORM. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	43. Chapter 43

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 43

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOME TIME LATER AT THE HOSPITAL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto stood outside Kaede's room with his arms crossed, waiting for the students to leave so he could talk to her alone all the while thinking about his conversation with Koro the morning after what happened.

(It's hard to say but I discovered the his ability during summer vacation... Even so that form proves I was merely a sort of prototype but who knows. I wonder what my parents did to me all the time yet I have no lead on what they did to me but one thing I know is our abilities are similar, to similar... I can only guess Sasuke had something to do with me gaining these abilities.)

By the time his thoughts stopped he noticed the students were walking out of the classroom which he just smiles.

INSIDE KAEDE'S ROOM

Currently a blushing Kaede was moving around in circles within her bed in embarrassment with the blankets over her body not noticing the door just shut.

"Rawwwwwrrrrr! Why, that... That...was like being controlled, personality and all!" Kaede thought with swirls for eyes and the moment she looked out from her blankets she found Naruto holding his phone and taking a photo of her embarrass face.

"New background photo." Naruto said with a smile, receiving a glare from Kaede.

"What is it big brother?!" She shouted which Naruto just sat on the bed while she sat up.

"Just came to see how your doing." Hearing that, she just blinks in surprise while he smiles.

"So, you and Nagisa huh." When she heard that, Kaede immediately hid her face under her blankets in embarrassment, gaining a smile from Naruto.

"Awwwww, someone's embarrassed! Better tell Nag-" he was stopped there after having his face covered by a pillow by a blushing Kaede.

"No you won't big brother!" Kaede shouted at Naruto with great embarrassment much to the man's joy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAYS LATER AFTER CLASS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was walking out with Koro when they stopped at hearing a voice and just turned to find Karasuma there.

"You two must have known this would happen, that they'd be like this. Especially now, with the heavy burden you've put on them. Can you two actually do your duties as a teacher?" Hearing that, Naruto just looks away whine Koro looks ahead of himself.

"If I weren't prepared to be flexible as the situation demanded, I wouldn't have become a teacher in the first place." With that said the octopus continues walking away, leaving the two by themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~THAT DAY, OUTSIDE OF CLASS IN THE WOODS~~~~~~~~~~~

"So...what? It ain't like you to be callin' us all together like this, Nagisa." Terasaka questions Nagisa who stood in the center with a determined look on his face.

"I need to talk to you all." Hearing that, they were just confused by his words and the expression on his face.

"It's not just that he's my dad...it's more so that I no longer want to kill him from hearing what he's been through. What I'm saying is, I want to find a way to save him." Hearing that, there was only silence until Mimura questions Nagisa about what he meant even though he knew already.

"Where do we start?" Hearing Okano ask that, Nagisa just spoke again.

"We start with asking Karasuma questions since the government at some extent must know how Koro was given his powers, there may be w way to reverse it." Nagisa told them and right off the bat Hinano was on board, declaring she was in.

"Hinano..." Nagisa said and turns to Megu who began speaking with a smile on her face.

"If you hadn't said something, Nagisa, I would have. I want to repay him." Hearing that, Nagisa just smiles from hearing her day that.

"Our assassination work has gotten us far enough." Hara said, followed by the agreement or Tomohito and fuwa.

"We'll regret it if we don't." Okano said before she walks forward.

"You guys..." After he muttered that, he just smiles thankfully at seeing that this.

"I hate to spoil the mood...but in against the idea." When he heard that, Nagisa immediately turns towards Rio who was the one who spoke up before taking a step forward.

"Our bond is one of assassin and target. Koro-Sensei said as much. I really treasure the bond we built over this past year. But that's exactly why...I think we have to kill him." Hearing that, a bead of sweat falls down Nagisa's face from hearing her say that.

"You're against it?" Nagisa questions her but Terasaka followed her words by saying "You say you wanna save him, but how exactly since Karasuma works for the special defense force and I doubt he would give us any information." which Nagisa had wide eyes.

"But...what if time runs out before we find a way?" Hearing Takuya said that, Nagisa could only stare in disbelief while Terasaka continued.

"You think that your dad will be happy, havin' such half-assed students, comin' to such a half-assed ending?" He questions Nagisa who tried speaking until he was once again cut off by Karma this time.

"It's always the talented ones, mistakenly thinking everything'll go their way. Hey, Nagisa, aren't you getting a tad full of yourself?" Karma questions Nagisa with an easy going smile just as Itona spoke right after jumping off the tree and approaching Nagisa.

"We can't just throw away what we've learned and besides what if there is no cure, we would have wasted not only the assassination but our hopes." He told Nagisa who just shakes his head.

"Th-That's not what I... Besides, wouldn't your dad want to save Koro too?" Hearing that, Itona's eyes just narrow from hearing that.

"Who knows, but all I know is Koro gave it his all to get us to finally end him; I'm not putting that to waste and you as his own flesh and blood should realize when it's right to take a life or not." Itona told Nagisa who just shakes his head.

"No! That's not it! I'm being honest with my feelings! Do you hate Koro-" Nagisa couldn't even finish after receiving a powerful knee to his stomach, causing Nagisa to stumble a little back.

"Are you ser-" he couldn't even finish after seeing Nagisa's eyes turned red and was immediately punched very hard in the face, forcing him to stumble back with both showing anger that before charging for the other but in a flash both Naruto and Koro got between there respective sons in order to restrain them.

"I AM NOT GOING OFF HALF-ASSED!" Nagisa shouted in anger at Itona who was struggling yet both couldn't break free.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The two adults shouted, stopping both of them.

"A junior-high fight? Most excellent! But this classroom is based in assassination!" Koro shouted and in a flash he appeared with a bottle of red paint and a bottle with blue as well as two machine guns with paintball rounds in plastic jars.

"Red for Itona who wants to kill me, blue for Nagisa who doesn't want to kill me. A one-on-one fight between the top assassins in the class. You two will do battle in the mountain and the class will accept accept the opinion of the winning Assassin. Win or lose, no grudges allowed! What do you say?" Hearing that, both Nagisa and Itona just look at one another while Koro continued speaking.

"You know, I'll respect your decision, my dear students, if you give your all to reach it. What I'd hate most is for this class to end in discord. If you care about me...just promise me that won't happen." Hearing that, the two looks at there respective groups that just nod before they look at the other.

NEXT TIME, SAVING KORO-SENSEI; NAGISA, SON OF GOD OF DEATH VERSUS ITONA, SON OF THE TRUE REAPER. LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU CAN AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	44. Chapter 44

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 44

"To think things have gotten this far..." Naruto thought while standing next to Koro, Karasuma, Irina, and Konan while the rest of the class was behind them. Itona and Nagisa just looked at each other while standing far apart but much to there surprise Itona throws his gun to the side.

"I don't need it..." As he said it, a glowing ring, the same color of his iris appeared on his eyes. Seeing this, Naruto watched intently as Nagisa did the same while his eyes changed to reveal the sharingan.

"They're going mano a mano?! No way!" Tomohito said with great shock at seeing this.

"Seems they want to do it hand to hand instead of long range." Kaede said gaining a nod from Naruto.

"Yes, even though he hasn't reached my level yet he still has all my capabilities meaning..." As he said it, he could see that Itona wasn't using "Zone" or "curse mark".

"The guy we though was just a little runt turned out to be a genius assassin his father was Koro-Sensei himself while Itona who we thought was a genius was a monster in his own way like Naruto-Sensei. It's like cat and mouse here. Itona seems to have the upper hand but who knows." As Terasaka said it, the two approached the other slowly.

"Eheheheh." Was the only sound that left Koro's mouth as he watched the two stop in front of the other. While this was happening, Karma just stares at Nagisa in thought before speaking out loud.

"Looking back... There was a reason why I put distance between Nagisa and myself." Hearing that, they all look at Karma in confusion while the adults were confused at why he's bringing this up now.

"What do you mean?" Kaede questioned Karma who just stares down at the two who were stretching.

"There was something about Nagisa, a part of him that I didn't like, more so afraid of." When they heard that, they were surprised by his words.

"When I was finding our table he was sitting at, I didn't even notice he was behind me and a simple poke felt like I was stabbed through the chest. When that happened my eyes were open wide and I was able to get a good look at another side of Nagisa... It was a demonic snake in Hunan form, like Nagisa was just the out layer to conceal the real monster. It was exactly like that time with him killing that guy." When Naruto heard that both of there eyes widen in realization of what he was talking about.

"Primal Bloodlust." When they heard that, they all look at Naruto.

"Bloodlust can take many forms but the most distinctive thing is that there either animals or insects but on very rare occasions the bloodlust can have a mind of its own. Nagisa's past most likely created this "monster" you saw." Hearing that, Karma's eyes just widen while the two took our new here rubber knife. When they liked up, the two couldn't help but smile at the feeling of thrill.

"You're going down!" They said simultaneously while there bloodlusts, a monstrous spider facing off against a monstrous snake. Without a second thought the two charged at each other with there fake blade connectedness with the other soon enough there forearms connected and they began using full force until Nagisa goes for a kick by extending his right leg but Itona just jumps in the air before lifting his left arm back and slamming his fist into his right arm, forcing Nagisa to stumble back but the moment Itona lands he was tackled by Nagisa until he dishes his feet in he ground using all his might, both being a match for the other and in no time they jumped back from the other to get some distance.

"A tackle with that timing won't bring him down?" Sugaya said with a bead of sweat falling from his face.

"There is about even right now." Chiba said, speaking his own thoughts.

"Yes, the Sharingan and Emperor's eyes are equal when it comes to predictive ability but the sharingan still had a much more length in future perception then the emperor's eyes but even so those eyes still has another level. Also, Nagisa has another knife!" Hearing that, he was just questioned by Hinano who asked if he was gonna use "clap stunner".

"Itona will have noticed by now so I'm curios of what Nagisa is planning/ two assassins, their weapons and approaches worlds apart. How will they settle this? Stay tuned!" Koro said just as the Itona's movements suddenly increased drastically, signaling he's using zone but when he goes for a swipe at the head, Nagisa just jeans back as if he's doing the limbo but by doing that, Itona swung his left fist down but Nagisa caught it at the same time he swung his blade but with quick movements he skids back before charging at Nagisa with markings appearing on his body and with that he was able to land a left fist against Nagisa's face since even with his abilities to predict he just isn't fast enough while Itona on the other hand had increased his abilities. Not giving Nagisa a chance with great speed he charged for Nagisa who couldn't defend but receive a kick to his face, sending him onto the ground yet he was slowly getting back up, about to prepare the clap stunner but when he goes to move his eyes just widen at find a fist inches away from his face and almost immediately he was punched in the face, rolling in the ground and when he goes to get up he found a barrage of punches slamming into Nagisa's stomach, gaining a vomit of blood from the young Uchiha who could only fall to his knees just as he was grabbed by his face and lifted in the air.

"IF YOU CANNOT BEAT ME, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SAVE KORO-SENSEI!" Itona just before dropping and slamming his right dust into his stomach, breaking several ribs while sending him flying back into a tree where his head proceeded to just hang there. Seeing this, Itona just sighs to himself while going for his knife all the while Nagisa was lost in thought.

(Nagisa...I am a terrible father and if I had stayed with your mother almost definitely none of these events would have taken place and you as well as everyone wouldn't have had to suffer. Naruto was right when he knew I would regret my actions for making you suffer and for that I am sorry from the bottom of my heart, I know you will never forgive me but I needed to say it. You are my pride and joy finding out you became such a caring and strong young man made me so proud of you.)

HI NI MOERU HITOMI-OST

Hearing their words his Brit began twitching, causing Itona to stop moving much to his confusion as well as everyone's while Nagisa's hair became longer as well as now Sprite two snake like fangs, as this was happening his eyes, regular blue eyes turned bright yellow before morphing to reveal a yellow sharingan that evolves to reveal three dots followed by three curves spiralling counter-clockwise around the pupil.

"Round two..." Nagisa said with a psychotic smile on face and before Itona could use second, Nagisa's speed became unimaginably fast, faster zone which he proceeded to grab Itona by his face and in one move, he slams his right fist into Itona's face, sending him straight to the ground with blood coming from his mouth. Both Naruto and Koro-Sensei couldn't believe there eyes at the sudden exponential speed and monstrous strength increase.

"W-What...just..." Was all Itonw could say with wide eyes while Nagisa had a crazed look on his face.

"I'm not Nagisa." Just after saying that he hits the ground, next to the Itona who looks at the sleeping classmate before looking at the sky with a smile appearing in his face.

"I was already planning on wanting to save Koro but...seeing him go this far, to gain a sudden increase of strength..." After Itona thought that, he just closed his eyes.

"I give up..." Was all Itona said with a look of joy on his face at finding his rival to be more menacing then himself. Hearing that, Nagisa's eyes slowly open in confusion but his eyes widen and suddenly sat up with wide eyes.

"Seems that darkness in your won the fight against me within about five seconds. Eheheheh, I must say you sure are pretty scary." Hearing that, Nagisa just lays on his back.

"You sure, I wasn't the one who beat you?" Hearing that, he only got a chuckle.

"Last I checked that side of you was apart of you so don't act like your mentally challenged when you're actually pretty smart." Hearing that, Nagisa just glares at Itona who just smiles.

"You should know, even if we try to save him there's no guarantee the world will allow him to live either as a human nor a super being." Hearing that, Nagisa just looks at the sky. Seeing this, Koro felt joy.

"When a big decision looms, people reveal their true feelings and, in some cases, fight in earnest. But take a look at these students. It's precisely because they all fought in earnest that they can understand what they normally don't show one another. Sometimes conflict can be the best opportunity to deepen friendships." Koro said to the teachers who just stare at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUNDOWN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently Karasuma stood in front of the class, speaking to them with his arms behind his back.

"I'm sure you all have your own thoughts on this. I have no objection to the course the class has chosen. However, there's one condition on your search for a way to save him. You have until the end of the month. Though you might be taking a break from assassination, there are plenty of other efforts underway to take this guy down. If someone's bling to kill him, it can't be anyone else. I want it to be you. So promise me that no matter how January turns out, February and beyond will be spent giving your all to assassination. Whether you save him or kill him...give it your all." Hearing that, all they could say was "Yes, sir!".

NEXT TIME, A MISSION IN SPACE; SAVING KORO-SENSEI. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	45. Chapter 45

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 45: 52 Days Till Koro-Sensei's Deadline

"Your telling me that...YOUR PLANNING ON GOING ABOARD THE INTERNATIONAL SPACE STATION?!" Naruto shouted to the class in sheer shock at not expecting them to plan such a thing but before he could continue Koro moved behind him and started to rub his shoulders.

"Now, now, Naruto; there's no need to worry about the two who will be going and now that reminds me, who's going?" Koro asked the entire class and almost immediately all the boys except for a few.

"It's an experimental vessel with no successful flights yet... WHO STILL WANTS TO GO?" Koro shouted to all of them which he gained almost no hands raised except for one.

"I still want to. A rocket would make any mech-head's mouth water. Nagisa, wanna come with?" He questions his fellow student who just blinks in surprise.

"Two great assassins on one ship, they might be a good choice for hijacking a space station." Megu said in agreement while Naruto was kinda uncomfortable about the whole thing of his son going into space.

"But before we going I have to call my girlfriend and tell her I can't come over tonight." When they heard that, they were confused while Itona took out his phone with Terasaka leaning over his shoulder.

"So who's this girl?" He asked Itona who looks through his pictures to show him and almost immediately his jaw drops.

"SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE NAGISA!" He shouted and almost immediately they all went over to Itona to find him having a picture of Hotaru on his phone.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!" Nagisa shouted at seeing she looks just like him.

"Hey, she could be your actual twin sister Nagisa-chan." Hearing that, Nagisa had a look of sadness appear on his face from hearing that.

"What would happen of Nagisa and that girl had a child?" When they heard that, they were all deep in thought before Hinano shouted the child would look adorable much to Nagisa's sadness and embarrassment.

~~~~~~~LATER THAT DAY AT THE CAPE SHIMAZU SPACE STATION CENTER~~~~~

Currently Naruto was leading the group through the woods of the island and with great physical abilities he gives each student a boost over him and the fence which Yada and Hinano began to put on more clothing right after taking off there jackets. While this was happening Naruto led both assassins in another direction which the followed closely behind him. In no time flat they were already in one of the pathways that were made for pipes.

[Now the control center and its system will act on my command.]

"Let's keep moving you two..." He told them but stops when he noticed and camera.

"Retau's the camera's in the area, please deactivate them." Hearing that, he was given a count down necker the two each full sprint in the open before back underground again towards the large rocket, both finding themselves under the ground which above them was the outside near the rocket ship.

[Security guard passing through. Next patrol in ten minutes. It's not off, so please be careful.]

With that said the three moved quickly and silently out of it with both Naruto and Itona moving ahead while Nagisa places in he cover back over the spot where they just entered from. By the time they were in the elevator they were already going high up on it until it stops. Once it Usenet they ran out she into the fifty-meter staircase to the richest hatch where Koro-Sensei stood in a bandit ninja outfit.

"Be ready to get me out of here once there in." Naruto told Koro who just nods in understanding.

[I'm relaying recorded footage of the dummies to the control room. If you swap them out now, you won't get caught!]

"C'mon, Itona." Nagisa said with a smile on his face, only joining a nod from Itona and with that they got dressed in the space suits with the count down beginning. While this was happening, both were inside the rocket ship in there space suits.

"So Nagisa-chan, when you gonna get with my aunt Kaede?" Hearing that, a blush appears on Nagisa's face from hearing him say that all of a sudden and without another word there ship starts to take off much to there shock any he sudden acceleration which Itona began using the curse mark to help him more in withstanding withstanding the pressure while they went full speed towards the sky while other students watched from down below with the other families.

"It's fast, all right!" Hearing that, the two could clearly see Koro-Sensei and Naruto in the side of the ship.

"Why did you two tag along?!" Nagisa shouted in shock.

"Fathers can worry you know!" Naruto shouted into the deuce that transmitted his voice to them.

"Your main objective isn't to get the data but to come home safe and sound! If something were to happen to you Itona how could I ever hope to face your mother in the after life?!" Naruto shouted to Itona who just blinks in surprise.

"I agree but also you two are on a journey through space so enjoy it!" Koro told them and from the device that could hear Nagisa speaking to them.

"Koro-Sensei, there's something I'd like to say. You use ever ounce of life to give us opportunities to learn and we're really grateful for that but your life means more to us than just teaching material. Dad, I don't...want to lose you again." Hearing Nagisa say that, Koro stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"I know...but no matter what you will always be my beloved son-" he stopped there as Koro fell off which Naruto also let go with Koro catching him.

"S-So fast!" Koro said at the speed of Mach 23 they were going at which he just wiped his tears away.

"You worried for your son?" Hearing Naruto suddenly say that, Koro could only nod.

"Yes, I'm extremely worried but that doesn't mean I don't have faith in my son." Hearing him say that, Naruto just smiles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOMETIME LATER IN SPACE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently the small shuttle traveled slowly towards the ISS space station located in outer space.

[Rendezvous complete. Commence HTV catch.]

[Roger.]

Came the voices of the ones on the com's inside the space station.

[Mechanical arm: operation verified. Three more meters. Two meters. One meter.]

As the man spoke the arm connected the the two assassins shuttle and pulls them onto there ship. Once connected the mission has begun.

[Permission granted to open hatch. Welcome to the space station.]

As they heard that inside three astronaut's were gathered in front of the door, speaking in English.

"Your country sent you a doll to okay with. How about welcoming it aboard and giving it a big hug?" The leader asked his friend who just agrees while opening the door and the moments he did he looked down in the shuttle and was immediately pulled into it, much to his comrades surprise just as communication went dead resulting in the other two men to look down and shockingly find two teenagers, one was Itona having his left arm around the man's neck and a knife to his eye while the other was Nagisa having a fake bomb on his left hand and a knife in his right. In the floating air was Retsu having downloaded into there phone.

"Hey, isn't this Mizui?" Itonw asked in perfect English.

"Wh-Why are there kids in here instead of a dummies?" The leader asked with a bead of sweat coming down his face just as another guy looked to see what was happening over here.

"I have terminated the comm-link with Earth!" Retsu said much to the thanks of Nagisa.

"We have a bomb. We would like to do this peacefully. Please back away so we can talk." Nagisa said but his English was perfect unlike Itona's.

"Do as he said, we meed more room." Itona told them and in less then three minutes the entire crew consisting of two more astronauts arrived and floated a couple of feet in front of them.

"Therefore, please allow us to copy the Ametican team's data. We won't be making any other demands." Nagisa asked the give of them while Itona held Mizui closely.

"If something were to happen to us, our dads wouldn't take that to kindly and there monsters both as teachers and as living beings." Itonw told them all her they just stayed silent until the leader claps his hands.

"First, let me give you two dating kids a hand. Bravo." He said in Japanese much to there surprise.

"But are you really gonna take in the six of us soldiers included? A bomb doesn't scare us. Because...we've been running experiments here, not knowing when this is all gonna blow up and kill us all." When they heard that, all there eyes widen at seeing markings covering the right half of Itona's body while Nagisa activated his sharingan.

"Yes but, we wouldn't be stupid enough to come enough unless we weren't skilled in a means of combat." Seeing that, the astronauts just stayed quiet until the leader smiles.

"Enough pointless conflict. This is no place to fight. We'll talk, so please, let him go." Hearing that, they did as asked and let him go but the two didn't deactivate there abilities a since they are still soldiers.

"Even if you do steal the data, how are you going to get home? Are you going to ask us for hell while you hijack us?" He questions them which Nagisa spoke with an easy going smile.

"we can make it back on our own. Out classmate's worked out the truth orbital calculations perfectly." Nagisa said with the agreement of Retsu.

"Our teacher can do any fine-tuning by pushing us in midair." Nagisa told them yet one guy didn't like it one bit.

"This is way too reckless!" He said to them with great disapproval.

"Maybe you're just young, but aren't you taking your lives too lightly?" Hearing that, Itona just smiles.

"Well, you could say I'm not entirely human since I was born no more then I think a year or two ago I was born." Hearing that, all of there eyes widen at hearing him say that yet he just continues to smile.

"But even so, my friend convinced me to help him and I have to do everything I can to help. Besides, we don't think to lightly our lives since we were both trained by the greatest of men in the world." Hearing that, the leader just spoke to them all, all the while on Earth Ritsu was relaying everything by video back to the others.

"It seems you have genuine faith in your targets plans...from how you talk they must be great men in your eyes. All right. I'll take it upon myself to accept the hijackers demands. Prepare the data." He gave an order, surprising one of them.

"But first, help is offload supplies. We'll put you to work and get you out of here already." Hearing that, the curse mark receded while the sharingan deactivated as the leader just floated away from them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE HOUR LATER BACK ON EARTH~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto stood in front of the other students, watching the shuttle speeding towards earth while Koro went to slow it down for them. Seeing this, Naruto couldn't help but smile at seeing that as there shuttle crashed down until the water with everyone celebrating. While watching this, Naruto began thinking about what Sasuke plans on doing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 MINUTES LATER BACK AT CLASS E~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Whoa! Check out this data! I'm glad you got it, but with all this jargon-I can't understand a word!" Taiga shouted at not being able to understand it but Okuda just gives it a look. Alms raring intently at Retsu's old bodies screen.

"An experiment in space proved that the risk of explosion for a tentacle creature is inversely proportional to its size. The bigger it is, the more stable, while the smaller ones have a higher likelihood of exploding. Unlike those the size of a small mouse, the probability of a human-sized creature going berserk and exploding is much lower than expected." Hearing that, even Naruto was surprised from hearing that.

"Huh? That means..." Megu said just as Okuda continues.

"Additionally, the drug indicated below is administered and a silicon compound is periodically stimulated to flow through the body. Simply put, by relieving muscular stiffness, the risk of them going berserk decreases dramatically. When you he following conditions are satisfied...the possibility of explosion, even at the highest...is less than one percent." When Naruto heard that his eyes were completely wide.

"It is likely that other cells will die out before any explosion occurs, and the creature will gently evaporate within 90 years." Hearing that, Terasaka asked if she could make the drug.

"It's surprisingly easy! In fact...I made one almost exactly like it before." When they heard that, everyone including Naruto, Itona, and Koro shouted "WTF?!"

"The key to solving this was right there all along?!" Fuwa said with great surprise along with others voicing there thoughts.

"The road here wasn't all that easy. Because my sister risked her life to stop Koro Sensei as he was turning into a destructive creature. Because Koro Sensei followed in her footsteps, risking his life to teach us. If we hadn't risked our lives, we probably wouldn't be able to make that drug, and we wouldn't have grown into w class that could look for answers way out in space." Hearing Kaede say that, Naruto could only smile at the class celebrating next to Koro.

"Wait...what about the assassination?" Yūma questions everyone in confusion, stopping the celebrating.

"The one we've been working on since our first term? Should we just call it off as of today?" Hearing that, Karasuma began to speak to the entire class.

"No matter how minute the possibility, the government won't cancel its assassination plans, not as long as he remains a dangerous creature." Hearing that, everyone just smiles grim hearing that.

"I want to treat everyone's feelings with care, especially now that we've come through that tunnel. Here's what we decided: if we couldn't kill Koro Sensei by the March deadline, we'd graduate from Assassination and go back to being plain old students and teacher. But until that deadline, we'd wield our blades with conviction. After all, here "Assassination" is our bond with our teacher and a compulsory course from Koro Sensei, who'd nurtured us. That's what we made up our minds to do." With that said they all leapt for Koro with clear smiles on there faces.

NEXT TIME, THE FINAL ARC OF ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	46. Chapter 46

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 46: 9 Days Till Koro Sensei's Deadline

~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUNDOWN ON THE WAY HOME FROM A SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~

"So, ever plan on letting Nagisa meet your girlfriend?" Karma questions Itona who looks at him while they were being followed by Nagisa, Gakushū, Tomohito, and Terasaka on there way home from school.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Came the words of a very familiar voice and there gazes were all focused on six men gathered around one girl.

"Wow. Japanese chicks can't speak English after all. But that don't matter to us. Not sinking as your body can do the talking! Ahahahah!" The one with an eyepatch shouted just as the group ran towards them.

"Hey, whadda you assholes think you're doing?! Get your hands off her!" Terasaka shouted at the group who then change there gazes towards them while still speaking in English.

"Damn... Seriously, would it kill you to speak someone else's language?" He questions them and almost immediately got his answer when Karma began speaking to him in English.

"We said, let her go. See, Japanese girls have bad breath and BO, want us to call your breeder for you, you filthy livestock?" Karma asked and almost immediately understood the situation when the six looked at him with looks that could kill and a presence that said they weren't just thugs.

"The fuck did you just say?" Three of them said simultaneously but before things could continue he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"He told you freaks to let the girl do." Hearing that, Karma turns fast to find not Naruto but Joseph having a hand on the kids shoulder much to the students surprise at seeing the man having arrived. Hearing his words the others glare at the man who wore a suit with an easy going look on his face.

"Are you trying to-" the man stops cold with a bead of sweat falling from his face along with the others, confusing Karma until he heard the voice of one of the strongest men in the world.

"Just try starting a fight and it won't end well." Hearing that, Karma turns to find Naruto walking towards them in his suit and almost immediately from behind the men came Craig walking past them much the students surprise as they watched Naruto and Craig stand in front of each other. Craig With a smile and Naruto with an annoyed look on his face, seeing this, Gakushū just proceeded to watch closely of what was happening.

"Get your pack and leave before I put them down for good." Naruto threatened the man's comrades which he just gives a laugh before walking past Naruto.

"My apologies, I didn't know that girl of yours was a student of your class." Craig apologized to Naruto while walking past the other students followed by his pack. Seeing them, Naruto had a look of seriousness.

"Seeing them here of all places is suspicious..." Joseph said to Naruto who could only turn towards him.

"Why are you here?" Hearing that, the man just smiles.

"Just waiting till the fireworks start, when it does my dream will come true." Was all he said before walking away form them with a wave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY IN CLASS E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You all got in to one of your top two schools! Congratulations! Splendid job wielding those second blades of yours! You'll all move on to High School like the twinkling stars you are! It's a weight off my shoulders, too! We were supposed to start our final career counseling...but first there's something I'd really like to do and what does one do, on such a joyous occasion? Editing." Koro said killing the mood just before celebrating, gaining a "WHAT FOR?!" from almost everyone.

"I'm making a yearbook, of course, just for the E Class!" Koro shouted to everyone in the Class.

"Making a yearbook?" Nagisa said, voicing his thoughts on the entire subject.

"YES!" Koro shouted with utter excitement.

"Oh, right we did a whole school one. With Mr. Katasuma and Naruto as our teachers." Hinano said with surprise at remembering that.

"Poor Koro Sensei, he wasn't in a single shot." Yada said in sadness at realizing there favorite teacher was left out.

"Actually...he popped into a few at Mach speed, just under the radar." When Chiba said that, Naruto began sweat dripping at hearing that and out of the blue Koro had stacks of photo's on his desk.

"Exactly! That's why I want to us these photo instead! A year of unguarded moments! These treasures selfies with all of you, thirty thousand in all! Now to find the most memorable ones together!" As he shouted that, Naruto looked at one of the pictures that were in a stank marked "Naruto" and the first one made him blush heavily.

"DAMMIT KORO SENSEI, YOU WERE THERE?!" Naruto shouted before tossing the picture over too Irina who caught it which she and Konan looked at it before blushing heavily at seeing it was the scene at night when they were all three of them together having fun in Naruto's room. While this was happening, Naruto looked at Karasuma's and immediately threw it to him which he caught it and almost immediately with one glance ripped it to shreds.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS YOU DAMNED OCTOPUS?!" Karasuma shouted which resulted in the entire class to begin sweating while Gakushū now mentally labeled Koro as a peeping tom.

"There not all bad, see." Koro said before showing a picture of Hayami holding a kitten with an adorable kitten like expression on her face which was taken by Naruto who found it pretty adorable.

"Oh and hears one with Gakushū reading on how to talk to girls." Koro said showing a picture of Gakushū reading a book about how to date resulting in Hayami to blush extremely not at the picture but at Naruto taking a picture of it while Gakushū slammed his face hard into the desk from seeing this.

"I'm just getting started! Princess Kataoka, trying on her royal vestments! Dainty Muramatsu, right when a cockroach scurried out! Naked Okajima, running around the grounds at night in the buff!" When Naruto heard that part he had a "wtf" look on his face.

"Whoa, hang on! So there could be some super sketchy pics of me in there?!" When Taiga said that, everyone knew that it might cause someone to be blind when they see it and before they new itC everyone except for Karma and Itona where digging into the photo's, trying to find there own and quickly destroy them. Some showed Yada having a very large crush on Naruto due to having an actual body pillow of him in her room, others showed Nagisa dressed as a girl, most showed Naruto against a wall with a bunch of bunnies filling the classroom. In the end they all ripped up the revealing photos.

"Okay, next we'll choose photos for our school events! How about these? Huh? What do you think?" He asked them all while having another stack filled with photos of everyone having fun and other events.

"Oh, but I haven't taken nearly enough photos! I was aiming for a ten-thousand-page yearbook!" He shouted while the students began tearing up more revealing photos which one was handed to Nagisa by Naruto that showed Nagisa hugging a body pillow that had Nagisa on it who at the time was dressing up as a girl on that mission which he too began tearing up the pictures of embarrassment.

"OUTSIDE, CLASS!" Koro shouted now dressed as Garfield the cat.

"We'll dress up and get a wider variety of shots!" Koro shouted and proceeded to take many very odd pictures. While this was happening, Nagisa and Kaede were smiling at seeing how much fun Koro was having as he took a picture of Naruto dressed up as the ghost busters with Koro wearing a yellow sheet that didn't cover his head, showing "Ghost" in kanji written on his face.

"Koro Sensei helped us a lot with our entrance exams this February, but otherwise it's just been a free-for-all." Kaede said much to the agreement of Nagisa.

"Yeah, with us totally at his mercy." Nagisa said to her just as Karasuma arrived from behind them.

"He's probably spoiling you. You've come plenty far, thanks to your classes through January. Now he wants to spoil his full-fledged students a little. I bet that's what he's thinking." Karasuma said to the two.

"Oh, I get it." Kaede said in understanding of the situation.

"Do you think we turned out like that, too, Mr. Karasuma?" Nagisa questions there gym teacher who looks at Nagisa with smile present on his face.

"Sure. If I ever have a hard time, I'd trust you without hesitation. I can count on you." Karasuma said and suddenly he was taken away by Koro Sensei's tentacles and found himself covered in yarn along with Kittens hanging all over his body, seeing this Rinka tried holding back the girl side of him but failed since it to her was simple adorable and proceeded to take one of the kittens in her arms and proceeded to gently cuddle to kitten.

"What's the meaning of this?" Karasuma questioned the chuckling Koro Sensei

"We needed a photo of you cosplaying as Kitten man, Mr. Karasuma. Isn't it just adorable?" Koro said at seeing a kitten on Karasuma's head making baby cat noises.

Seeing them, Naruto looks at Koro who hands him a hard drive much to his confusion.

"Here, this is all the Photo's I've taken over the year." He told the confused Naruto but before he could ask, Koro was gone just as Naruto's phone rang and he just takes it out of his pocket and places it against his ear while pressing call. What he heard caused his eyes too widen all the way. While this was happening, Gakushū looked around and didn't spot Naruto only a few seconds after the call, confusing him greatly at why he disappeared.

"Where did you he go?" Gakushū thought to himself in confusion at where he had gone all of a sudden.

NEXT TIME, THE DIVINE SOLDIER VERSUS THE SONS OF THE TWO GREATEST ASSASSINS.


	47. Chapter 47

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for all the skipping, it just I'm trying to get too the real fight is all.

Chapter 47

"Dammit..." Naruto thought, being in a room with the one in charge of the operation on the Assassination of Koro-Sensei who is currently trapped inside a cage and in no time flat Craig arrived with his Wolfpack along with his students in tow.

"I've taken them under my care without a scratch... Commander." Craig said before letting them all go along with his pack releasing the students.

"What are we...?" Cage the words of a confused Kanzaki while Gakuhō was looking around the room with serious eyes, trying to grasp the situation completely.

"The headquarters of this operation. It's a facility we're borrowing from the Ministry of Defense and you kids...will be placed here under our protection until the assassination is over." The man said shocking all the students while Itona looked at his dad who's eyes were closed and arms were crossed all the while leaning against the wall.

"We've already contacted your parents. Told them it was a guarantee the peace and safety of the kids caught up in the storm...you see." He told them all and immediately Hara began to yell.

"TH-THAT DOESN'T MATTER TO US! PLEASE, JUST WAIT ON KILLING KORO SENSEI! ISN'T THE PROBABILITY HE'll EXPLODE LESS THAN 1%?! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY REASON TO KILL HIM!" She shouted at the man who just pushes his glances up, not a care in the world.

"This may be hard for kids like you to understand, but whether it's 1% or 100%, public sentiment will still call for him to be killed-" he stopped there after freezing in fear from bloodlust and could only turn back to see Naruto having his right hand on the man's shoulder.

"That's bullshit, he's a being that cannot be controlled and because of that you seek to destroy him. You have no idea what that man has suffered and I'll say this once, the real threat has yet to arrive." Naruto told the man who was scared of Naruto while he let go.

"Take them away. After all, my only duty is to keep watch around the barrier...so that groups like you won't enter the school. I shall also take my leave here." Craig said and before leaving he made eye contact with Naruto.

"Nagisa, Itona, Karma, Gakuhō, time for you four to get ready. Knowing Sasuke, he's about to start his final game." Naruto thought just as he closed his eyes, placing faith in his students before walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN THE LOCKUP ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itona was the only was sitting in silence while the entire class heard the reports on tv of Koro Sensei, making him out to be a monster. Hearing those reports, Itona began to grow his teeth all the while Gakuhō sat next to Karma, whispering to each other on some subject.

"Only five minutes. Even if it's you, that's all the time we can give you." Came the words of a soldier allowing Karasuma to enter by himself much to the joy of most of the students.

"Please, get us out of here. You have to let us-" Nagisa was stopped by Gakuhō placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Even if he wanted too I doubt they would allow him and besides..." After he said that, Karasuma who had his eyes closed finally opened them before speaking.

"You guys...are being confined because you drew too much attention with your hasty actions. In this situation, I can't do anything for you. In fact, if you wanted to go, you should have waited. Once the security unit was finalized and there positions were settled, people would live around Jess she get slightly careless. That's what the place is like... After five days. Had you waiter for that, you might have broken through the encirclement. No... Even if you'd managed to slip by at the base of the mountain, you would definitely have been captured before you could enter the barrier. The ones protecting the mountain...are the elite unit that abducted you. They're a mercenary group known as "Wolfpack", experts in Guerrilla warfare and sabotage. There's less than thirty of them, but they're feared in all the world's mountains and Jungles. Even with they're low manpower, they're more than suitable for defending the mountain interior and the leader of these grades warriors... Is Craig Houjou, nicknamed the "Soldier Sent By The Gods". By what Naruto says he is truly a fearsome man to face. If he ever gets serious then you would lose so just give yo already." Karasuma told Nagisa who immediately yelled in response to his words.

"NO! We still have so much we haven't said to Koro Sensei! So much we wanted to do with him! So, please, let us..." Nagisa was cut off by being slammed run the floor hard.

"I can't. This is the Government's policy. Listen well Nagisa. Do not cause trouble for me. Understand?!" He said before letting Nagisa go so he could then face them all.

"Even my convictions are telling me... That he ought to be killed. You guys...need to take three days to cook your heads and think." With that said he left without another words.

"DAMMIT, KARASUMA! HE ABANDONED US WHEN WE NEEDED HIM THE MOST!" Terasaka shouted in anger while kicking a change but suddenly they heard Gakuhō chuckle, gaining everyone's attention.

"What do you mean, he gave us all the information we needed. I know some of you caught on right? Starting in the fifth day, gaps will open in there security. A group of elite soldiers are hiding on the mountain, and they're leader a monster. Right, Nagisa?" He asked his fellow student who just nods since even he was about to say exactly what he said.

"This is what Karasuma Sensei told me before. 'Yeah... If I ever feel troubled... I'll be sure to rely on you guys and entrust things to you.' So I think 'do not cause trouble for me' really meant 'I'll trust you and let you handle the situation. You and I are in different positions, but I'll give you all the info I can. Whatever comes afterwards, I'll respect your will.' That's why we should put our hearts together and sort things out. What do we want to do? What can we do? But most of all what would Koro Sensei want?" Hearing that, Itona just stood up finally, gaining Nagisa's attention to see the serious look on his face.

"Let's just ask Koro Sensei ourselves." Itona told them all, as this was happening at Naruto's home things were happening differently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT NARUTO'S HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently the greatest assassin in the world was quickly drawing into a book with great speed while using ink to stick to the pages. While he was drawing in the book, on the table behind him was a stack of books with the title "Assassination Classroom" written on them along with the first one featuring a yellow cover with Koro Sensei's smiling face being on it.

"I can't do exactly what has happened in the class so I'll change a lot of things in it, without me in it it will show how much the students have grown." Naruto thought to himself as he continued with great speed but stops on one drawing showing Naruto, Koro Sensei, Nagisa, and Itona taking a picture together which a single tear fell from Naruto's eye and onto the paper which spreads out the ink sadly he had to redo that one page again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~THREE DAYS LATER OF PLANNING AND TRAINING~~~~~~~~~~

"So what now? We haven't had any chances of escape?" Terasaka asked, seeing as they were given any openings while they waited on the last day.

"We're out of time now. It's laser day." Terasaka said but as luck would have it they heard yelling outside the door and soon enough it opens slowly to reveal Naruto who held one unconscious soldier by his head.

"Sorry for the wait, just got done silently knocking out all the soldiers in the the building." He apologized to all the students who just stare at him with great shock.

"Dad?!" Itona scouted while running up to Naruto who just pats him on the head.

"Sorry but until you reach Koro I won't be helping you against that group of soldiers and Craig himself." When he said that, he just turns his back to them while tossing then the equipment to escape from the back door.

"Why Naruto?" Hearing Gakuhō ask him that with narrowed eyes he just looks back at then with a smile on his face.

"Because I believe in you guys and know you don't need me to defeat them. You're already skilled enough so hurry and leave, all the stuff you need is waiting outside as well as I've done all the calculating so Ritsu will relay all the information you need. Plus Nagisa, I got you something that you will be needing." Hearing that, they were surprised but just watched him walk away with his hands in his pockets. Not a moment sooner that got outside and all there stuff was waiting including there names were on there clothing along with in Nagisa's uniform was a black scabbard and matching hilt, when Nagisa opened it up, it showed a larger size than a normal chokutō inside it. Not to mention the Uchiha clan symbol was on it. By the time they got all dressed and moved into position, they sat on the rooftop of one building leading into the mountain forest. Gakuhō couldn't help but smile while having several sheathed tasers in his pockets, unlike Karma who just carried multiple things that were given to him by Naruto. While this was happening a certain 'Divine Soldier' stood with his Wolfpack behind him, ready to engage in what will appear to be a one sided fight to them.

"What pitiful children but what did I expect, they were taught by Naruto after all." Craig said with an easy going smile on his face.

[The deadline to Assassinate Koro Sensei is only... Three hours away!]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" The eyepatches soldier thought in fear Ayato the fact his entire platoon was wiped out in a matter of seconds not to mention the fact he's currently being stalked by two guys who made it sound like there was more.

"DON'T LOOK DOWN ON-" he was cut off by a taser being throwing right into stomach, shocking him just as he felt a right leg slam seen on his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Pathetic." Gakuhō said from sitting in a tree, having been taught by Koro Sensei personally in the art of assassination she a week straight yet it was the first time he wanted to keep learning due to the fact Koro was the biggest challenge in his entire life in all subjects.

"Oh, hey, I know this one." Karma said with a sinister smile which in less then a few minutes he had hot sauce in his eye, mustered in his nose, some kind of spiked ball in his mouth and a tapped bug on his head...also he only wire boxers while tied to a tree.

"GYAAAAAAAAAH! HOT, SOUR, BITTER, SMELLY, GROSSSSSSSSSS!" He shouted, gaining a sweat drop from Gakuhō who now understood just how messed up Karma was.

"You seems pretty strong against pain, but it looks like you're not so tough when it cones to other kinds of stimulus... I'm using his screams as bait to lure reinforcements over here. I wanna take out a couple more before we move on. That sound plausible, Ritsu?" He added and immediately got an answer.

[Yes. About three people are approaching from along the ridge. Also, a stationary machine gun has been deployed at the high ground with the fir tree. It's operator is excellent, having shot down a recon drone. Act careful so you don't enter his line of-...never mind, Itona just took them both out.]

Hearing that, they were a little surprised at how they already took them out. While this was all happening, Naruto watched from afar on a tree with Ritsu showing everything that's happening from the drone.

"To think these idiot soldiers would beat Koro's students? They were taught for a full year on this mountain... Even I without my curse mark May have trouble dealing with them hear of all places at night time... Right now there probably thinking that they've fucked up and I mean big time." Naruto thought but then hit serious at seeing that the real challenge had just arrived. Back where the students were, Nagisa, Kaede, and the others had just met up with Itona just before one soldier came spinning over there heads and lands on the side of one tree perfectly balanced and not sliding off all the while pushing his glasses up with a tic mark visible.

"My apologies. We underestimated you all far too much but since your students of the two greatest assassins in the world, I won't hold back." Before Craig said anything else he took off his glasses and at that moment both Nagisa and Itona just felt a monstrous change to the man due to the fact his left eye was that of a lions eye.

"Let's begin." He said with a clear smile showing off his razor sharp teeth and immediately two tranquilizer's hit the side of his neck which he just pulls them out and tosses them to the side.

"Oh please, that won't work." He said just as Karma and Gakuhō rushed for him on both sides with weapons in hand yet he just drops to his hands while extending both his legs to kick both students hard in the faces to send them flying backwards just as he was hit by a very bright light yet he just jumps to the side in other to avoid all of the kids but skids to a stop after finding two kids in front of him with one being transformed with bones being seen from his body while the other held a sword with his eyes having changed. Seeing this, Craig just smirks as Itona charged straight for him with his Emperor's eyes on but in that instant before he knew it a left foot was inches away from his face before being kicked directly in the face, drawing blood while Nagisa jumps right over him drawing the his sword that he swung at Craig but he just jumps back to avoid it bad sook enough blinks in surprise seeing the form Itona was in deactivating to show himself having markings all over his body while a electricity like like could be seen from his eyes, standing side by side with Nagisa.

"Ready Nagisa?" Itona questioned his friend who just nods with his Mangekyo Sharingan appearing.

"Yeah..." Nagisa said and in a single moment they charged straight for Craig who not only caught there fists but it without skidding back an inch until Itona suddenly moved to the right gaining Craig's attention just before being kicked right in the face that sent him stumbling a light back with his eyesight trying to get back to usual but it wasn't fast enough due to both teens having charged straight for him side by side Itona being the first to land a powerful punch to Craig's stomach which blood could be seen coming out of his mouth followed by Nagisa jumping over Itona at the same time Craig fell backwards on his back; seeing the weapon in hand he quickly delivers a kick to Nagisa's face to send him back somewhat with the sword spinning in the air until it was later caught by Itona he swung down the blade at Craig who merely blocked it by using two military grade knives in order to then push Nagisa away from himself followed by swinging his right fist full force to send the teen back further, flying by Itona who charged straight for Craig just as his pulled out two canisters that he opened up directly in Itona's face, causing him to stop just as the fog like smoke that was released ignored by a single spark, consuming Itona who yelled in pain with burn like markings appearing on his body and as soon as it faded a badly burnt Itona who was healing fell backwards into Nagisa arms. Seeing the pain and damage he was in, Nagisa snapped with hair becominh longer as well as two snake like fangs coming from his mouth followed by his eyes turning yellow.

"My turn!" Nagisa shouted as he immediately placed Itona down before in moments having closed the distance by inches much to Craig's surprise.

"How did-" he couldn't finish after receiving a barrage of fists that were too fast to block and to powerful too counter. Nagisa's classmates just watched the blood being drawn, no longer using a sword to beat Craig.

"Such..." As he thought it, he was hit by a uppercut that was quickly followed by a roundhouse kick that sent him flying into a tree and before he knew it he was hit by multiple darts along with being tased by multiple students who rushed him the moment he began sliding when the tree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently a now completely tied up Craig laid there on the grass unmoving with his glasses back on.

"Okay, let's go! We just need to get inside the barrier, and then we're in Koro Sensei's territory!" Terasaka shouted but stopped moving when he heard clapping and they all turn around to find Naruto being the one to be clapping.

"You've all made me so proud, you beat one of the strongest human beings together as a class. Hearing that, the entire class smiles with happiness at the fact they did well. By the time they were done getting ready, one by one they walked through the force field with Naruto leading the way for them and as soon as they all entered before he knew it they ran past him full speed towards Koro Sensei who just stood outside the E Class building, watching as they all arrived.

"From the sound alone... I could tell you had taken down a fearsome opponent. You've all grown so much...everyone." Koro said with a faint blush at feeling so proud and could only watch as they all ran straight for him with smiles on there faves with the Anti-Sensei weapons in there hands through they didn't even use them. While this was happening, Gakuhō just stood back next to a smiling Naruto who watched as they tried to kill Koro with only happiness and the Yellow Octopus merely moved with great speed to avoid them all the while staying in one spot. While Naruto stood there, watching with a sad smile at the conversation they had with Koro involving ways to save him he heard movement behind himself.

"There pretty strong ya' know!" Came the words of Joseph having arrived wearing his normal suit with Craig much to Gakuhō's shock yet he just raised his hand.

"I have no reason to attack you kids, I failed in my mission in preventing you from entering this area so there's no other reason for me to interfere and besides I doubt I could do anything with that Octopus here." Craig told Gakuhō who still didn't trust him but before he knew it his attention was focused back in everyone since they all began singing.

"ㇸ6Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Koro Sensei...ㇸ6" as they sang, Gakuhō, Naruto, Joseph, and even Craig began singing along.

"ㇸ6Happy birthday to you!ㇸ6" they finished with Koro staring at the cake they made for him all the while hearing there cheers.

"This is more than enough..." Koro thought, completely proud while his students wanted him to blow out the candle already. With a deep breath he was about to destroy it but much to everyone's which a black tentacle suddenly destroyed it before retreating in the woods, gaining everyone's attention.

"Happy birthday..." Came the words of Sasuke revealing himself from the bushes along with a new person who wore black leather with a zipper running from the hood down to the jackets end.

"Sasuke..." Koro said with beads of sweat falling from his face.

"It's time..." Sasuke said while the other man began to ripple before unzipping himself to reveal two glowing yellow eyes.

"Sir...you know who I am, don't you?" When they heard that, both Naruto and Koro's eyes widen in complete shock.

"Why don't I reintroduce him to your students, too. He's the man who who wanted your title..." As he said it the outfit began to be shredded as it exploded with a large black octopus like monster being revealed.

"As of today, he's the new Koro Sensei." Sasuke said while the GoD just smiled with steam coming from his mouth. All the students couldn't even move but stare at it until they heard Naruto's voice.

"I guess it's time." As they heard that, the group turns to see Naruto emoting his forbidden state mode along with having on his gloves that were connected too wires.

"You're not doing this alone Naruto..." Came the words of Craig who removed his glasses to once again reveal his eye.

"AWWWWWW, HELL YEAH! MY DREAM FINALLY CAME TRUE OF ALL OF US WORKING TOGETHER!" Joseph shouted while he tore off his upper clothing to reveal his muscular body as well as metal pieces connected by wire wrapped around his waist and just grabs the handle before pressing a button which unwraps it and attaches to form a glowing sword. While this was happening his body began to change to reveal himself even larger them normal humans, with his skin becoming light purple. His lower arms were now covered in a dark substance that terminates as protrusions from his elbows, and a similar substance covers his feet. He has deep lines beneath his eyes, the sclera of which are red, as well as pointed ears and teeth also having blood-red horns growing straight up from his forehead.

"Now, let's kick some ass!" Naruto said knowing he will no longer be holding back but giving it his all.

NEXT TIME, THE ULTIMATE TEAM, THE TRUE REAPER, THE DIVINE SOLDIER, THE DEMON SAMURAI, AND THE GOD OF DEATH VERSUS SASUKE UCHIHA ANE GOD OF DEATH 2.0... LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	48. Chapter 48

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 48: 90 Minutes Till Koro Sensei's Deadline

GoD landed right in front of Koro Sensei who had begun to sweat at what was happening.

"All I did was give him the same power as you but the only difference is he wanted it." Just after saying that it swung its tentacle down with enough force that it sent then all flying backwards, soon to hit the ground except for the four strongest that only skidded back.

"A sonic boom. His tentacles have an initial velocity of Mach 2 and his highest speed is that of Mach 40!" Sasuke said while watching GoD moving around Koro Sensei with such speed he was unable to block but one red fist slams into GoD's face, sending him into a tree before getting back up to find the three strongest men standing in front of Koro and in front of GoD who was now surprised.

"You'll be facing us, too." Craig said while taking out two Koro Sensei knives that he had swiped from the students without them noticing.

"You think... YOU THINK YOU CAN-" as he shouted while he moved with such speed so he could be now behind him but when he tried attack to attack Koro, in a flash that tentacle was severed by Joseph who had moved in front of GoD surprising Sasuke a little.

"I see..." Sasuke muttered while throwing off his outfit to reveal his entire body wearing a sort of battle suit with tubes that showed the tentacles were inside them. While he showed off his suit along with his eyes changing to that of the Mangekyo, Naruto was speaking.

"Exactly... My Emperor's eyes second ability. Those who I deem worthy and are standing near me..." He stopped there with the students now completely shocked at seeing they all had that electricity like light coming from there eyes.

"Emperor's Eyes second form, my teammates improve their performance, though not to the usual 100% granted by my Zone, but to 90% of their ability, where they are one step before entering it. Not to mention that I'm not just using the first Zone... My Zone level 2 is complete coordination also known as Direct Drive Zone..." As he said that, in a flash he was in front of GoD who had not not noticed Koro had appeared behind him with Sasuke moving behind Koro but had to block a sword strike from Joseph who was already behind Koro too for protection so he sent Sasuke skidding back for Craig of had swung his foot to round house kick Sasuke in the side of the face. As this was happening, GoD had already swung its tentacles at Naruto yet he shredded them all when he began moving his wires with such speed that it had to go upwards but that's when it noticed Koro was above it with his tentacles raised and proceeded to slam that down onto GoD who was sent straight for the ground, creating a large explosion of dirt flying everywhere. While this was happening, Tadaomi, Irina, and Konan had arrived.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRR!" GoD roared all the while Sasuke was engaged in a fight against both Craig and Joesph who were pushing him back.

"GoD!" Sasuke shouted, gaining its attention to see Sasuke snap his fingers and in a flash it was in front of its students with red energy being shown from its tentacles.

"Knowing Koro he won't allow them to die." Sasuke thought before being the one to hold both Craig and Joseph back from trying to get to GoD in order to stop him. While this was happening both Naruto and Koro got in front of the students to in order to block the released energy that had caused an explosion. When it cleared both Naruto and Koro were injured with Naruto's wires being destroyed.

"Koro Sensei, Naruto Sensei!" The students yelled whine Koro falls down a little unlike Naruto who stood his ground.

"Smart, he knew we would protect them." Naruto thought whine focusing on Sasuke who was in the middle of a fight with both Craig and Joseph, losing slowly since it was two on one, there speed was far greater, and there coordination was at the top level. When GoD went to grab them in a flash it had received a powerful uppercut that sent it stumbling back until it was then quickly punches in the face with Naruto moving faster, appearing as if he were multiple guys attacking at the same time.

"I can't..." GoD thought all the while Sasuke saw this from his fight due too Naruto moving at Mach 50 before being punched in the face by Joseph. While Sasuke began falling he started thinking back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK YEARS AGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Minato, you cannot be serious your son is dying, why are you trying to save him at a time when you should be with him?!" Came the words of a young Sasuke Uchiha who was nothing more than Minato's assistant. They were in the lab with Minato working on a new project.

"Because he's my son, and I'll do anything to save him!" He told him while looking back at a wiggling red tentacle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke just got back up with narrowed eyes to see GoD is being repeatedly punched with Naruto's body already steaming from going over his limit.

"KORO I'M HITTING MY LIMIT HERE!" Naruto yelled to Koro Sensei who's eyes widen before he takes a deep breath all the while GoD couldn't even counter, the moment he tried to move away from him he was either kicked in the back, the face, or some other part he wasn't even protecting.

"RRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!" Came the yell of Koro Sensei who was releasing a blazing red aura from his body while his skin was now black. Seeing this, Naruto was surprised and was sent flying away by GoD who sent him through the school window while Sasuke took this chance to get to GoD in order to inject him with the serum to give him even more power which causing a dark purplish light to be unleashed from GoD. As this was happening, Naruto walking out from the window back in his original form with his skin burned a lot but his main focus was on the two beings of destruction unleashing large amounts of energy. Not only was he watching but Joseph and Craig were also quite shocked at this.

"WE NEED TO MOVE!" Nagisa shouted, gaining all the students attention.

"If we stay, we'll get tangled up in this for sure!" Nagisa told them and with only Okuda disagreeing but stopped when Karma spoke to her.

"Running away is a perfectly sound battle tactic!" He told her before they all began running unlike Itona who just stood there, watching the aura's being unleashed.

"So...this is what true power is like." Itona said with wide eyes but was grabbed by Kaede and pulled along after them.

"So who will win?" Sasuke said, wanting to see the outcome of this fight.

"RRRRRAAAAWWWWRRRRRRR!" GoD sister as he swung its right arm forwards bit was stopped along with a whitish heavenly light being made that was shocking everyone.

"White?" Was all Sasuke could say in clear confusion while also seeing that Koro's tentacles were still black black but the main focus was on the light turning from yellow, to red, to green, to blue, and to white.

"All my colors...all my emotions...all my past... All my life, all mixed together...into pure-white energy. My pupil... May your graduation, at least, be peaceful." With those words a blinding white beam was unleashed, so bright that Sasuke could only move out of the way along with Joseph and Craig too all the while GoD was being obliterated with his body being destroyed little by little; all he could do was remember the good times with Koro but the moment he saw the Octopus close in on him he swung his tentacle yet it was easily dodged and once he closed the he was about to end him when shockingly he exploded, surprising Koro who just looked down to see Sasuke was walking away with a remote in hand. When Koro looked back he was met with a dazed GoD who was in his Duncan firm yet was missing his legs from his lower body being destroyed. When Koro am caught him, he heard his former student speak to him with tears falling from his eyes.

"The tentacles asked me what I wanted to be... I wanted you to acknowledge me. I wanted...to be like you." Hearing that, Koro just held him closely.

"Now I can understand how you feel. The day we meet again in the afterlife, let's study together not as teacher and student but as friends." He told his student who's eyes closed closely, no longer able to stay away and passed out from complete exhaustion. While this was all happening, Naruto stood in front of Sasuke's who's suit was falling apart but stops when he was side by side with Naruto but both facing two different directions.

"What exactly was your goal." He questioned the Uchiha who just looks up at the stars.

"I never planned on him dying. He will be out for awhile so I suggest you watch over him the moment he wakes and make sure he doesn't go down that path again." Hearing that, Naruto just looks at Sasuke who was walking away.

"That still doesn't tell me why you did all of this?" Hearing that, Sasuke just stops walking.

"My life was destroyed by him...he made my sister cry so I wanted revenge but in the end all I did was make things worse. I gave you your son back and I finally found a way to open GoD's eyes...my true goal was nothing more then fix my mistakes that would be either helping them or killing Koro Sensei." Was all he said before he continued walking, not explaining anymore then what he said.

"So, he wants me to act as a teacher to the man that killed two of my closest friends..." Naruto thought while looking back at Koro who laid the unconscious GoD on the grass.

NEXT TIME, GOODBYE KORO-SENSEI... LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	49. Chapter 49

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as sorry go my mistake with Gakushū's name, got the wrong name for a long while.

Chapter 49: The Death of Koro Sensei

"Finally..." Naruto thought to himself while looking to see Craig putting his glasses on and Joseph turning back to human all the while carrying the unconscious GoD and placing him next to Tadaomi, Konan, and Irina who stood away from Naruto who approached his students.

"Koro, you ok?" Naruto questioned the teacher who looked like he used his last trump card which in a matter of seconds fell backwards, onto his back without a word surprising them.

"Phew... I'm beat." Koro said with the feeling of satisfaction.

"Class? What kind of an assassin would let a dying target escape?" Hearing that, they all became shocked along with Naruto.

"Don't you see? It's killing time. Fun times...are bound to end. That's what a classroom's all about." He told everyone near by who just looks to see the laser must be charging up.

"You guys started this class...it's time to end it." Came the words of Gakushū who gained everyone's attention to see the seriousness on his face.

"We could choose to stay out of this and leave it up to fate..." He told them all but looks around his entire class "Show of hands: who doesn't want to kill Koro Sensei?" Yūma asked them all which everyone including Naruto raises his hand.

"Okay, hands down. Who wants to kill him?" With those words no one raises a single hand.

"Like Gakushū said...you guys were the ones who started it with Koro Sensei so I think..." Naruto stops there at seeing there all struggling with the decision, including Gakushū who stood on Naruto's left but that all ends when Nagisa was the first to raise his hand, next Itona, Kaede, Karma, soon enough everyone including Gakushū yet Naruto was the only one who couldn't do it but stand there watching all the hands raised.

"So...it just proves there stronger then I who cannot take even one simple life...they are truly braver then I." Naruto thought with complete sadness at seeing this. While this was happening, there teacher could only nod in understanding before laying back which one by one they gathered around him, all of them holding down his tentacles with Kaede sitting next to Itona who were sitting with Koro's head being on there laps all the while Gakushū and Karma held down one is his arms.

"You can't move like this, right, Koro Sensei?" Rio questions her favorite teacher who just answers in a relaxed tone.

"Exactly so, Nakamura. I am worried about your weak grip, though." He told the girl who was surprised until she grips harder like the others who were still hurting.

"Your heart is under your tie, right? Who's going to..." Megu said, surprising them all knowing only one can be the one to take Koro Sensei's life.

"You guys, please..." Hearing that, they all look to see Nagisa approaching then with his sword in hand having the rubber pieces stuck to the tip.

"Please...let me." He told them all while be watched by them all.

"Nagisa but he's..." Terasaka said but only got a nod from the brave young man.

"You're the head of this class, Nagisa." Karma told his friend who just smiles while getting on top of his father's chest who could only smile.

"Ahhhhhh, that blade belonged to your ancestor. Madara Uchiha...such a fitting weapon for yourself." Koro told his son who just stares at him.

"Nagisa, you can stab down through my tie with that blade. The very day I received this tie, I managed to put a hole in it. I left it like that. This, too, is an important connection. Ah, but first, I have to say my goodbyes to these teachers." He told them all, surprising them.

"Miss Irina, are you sure you don't want to join in? This is your chance at that bounty." He told the two but the just look down sadly.

"I've gotten enough already. So many ties, so much exietience from you and the children both. This assassination of the bond between you and those kids." Irina told the man along with Naruto nodding yet for the first time since a long time, Naruto is having a lot of trouble controlling his emotions.

"Mr. Karasuma... You, too, have made these students what they are today. Please continue to offer your guidance." He told the man who just nods while speaking.

"You may have caused me no end of trouble, but this is one year I'll never forget farewell... Koro Sensei." He told the teacher but suddenly they heard a voice.

"WAIT!" Hearing that, they all turn to see GoD having awakened and is currently crawling over to Koro until he finall reaching one of his left arm tentacles before grabbing it tightly.

"No..." He told the man who just stares at his teacher.

"Naruto...I entrust my student to you. Kaname, learn from both my mistakes and my successes... I leave everything in your hands. Now then, class, it's about that time. Twenty-four hours wouldn't be enough time for me to say my goodbyes to each of you in turn. We can't talk long...so instead, I'll take attendance one last time. Please look me in the eye and answer in a loud voice. Once you've all responded, you can kill me. N-Nobody left early, did they?! If someone didn't respond now, of all times, I'd kills myself!" Koro shouted out of panic, gaining from the entire class "JUST DO IT ALREADY!", only having done that to gain one last laugh yet Nagisa was the only one who did not even react.

"All right: Karma Akabane." He said, to his student who only answers "Here".

3-E Seat #1: Karma Akabane

"Yūma Isogai." Koro called his second student who answers with "Here".

3-E Seat #2: Yūma Isogai

"Taiga Okajima." Koro called the next student who once again answers with only "Here" with a depressed expression having been stuck to his face.

3-E Seat #3: Taiga Okajima

"Hinata Okano..." He called the girl who had trouble answering with tears being seen from her eyes.

"Uh-huh..." She said out of clear sadness.

3-E Seat #4: Hinata Okano

"Manami Okuda." He calls one of the smartest students in his class who is currently holding back a lot of tears.

"H-Here!" She answered out of clear sadness being the first to shed tears.

3-E Seat #5: Manami Okuda

"Megu Kataoka..." He called one of the bravest of his class who answers with only a silent "Here." with any more emotion she too would start crying.

3-E Seat #6: Megu Kataoka

"Kaede Kayano." He called the name of the sister who he considered to be the one who showed him what it means to truly live.

"Here." Kaede answers with tears being seen from her eyes.

3-E Seat #7: Kaede Kayano

"Yukiko Kanzaki." He called the next girl who answered with "Here." not even opening her eyes in order to not make eye contact with Koro Sensei or else she would break down in tears.

3-E Seat #8: Yukiko Kanazaki

"Masayoshi Kimura." Koro called the bane of one of his tearful students who were the only ones to yell out "Here!" so far loudly for all Tokoha hear.

3-E Seat #9: Masayoshi Kimura

"Hinano Kurahashi." Koro called the already crying girl who answers with "Here..." very loudly.

3-E Seat #10: Hinano Kurahashi

"Nagisa Shiota Uchiha." He said his son's name making eye contact with him but could see his Mangekyo Sharingan activated.

"Here." He answered without showing the slightest bit of emotion.

3-E Seat #11: Nagisa Shiota Uchiha

(My young assassins...)

"Sosuke Sugaya." Koro called the next student who with a nod answers with "Here." also holding back emotion.

3-E Seat #12: Sosuke Sugaya

(You who are about to cut down a single life...)

"Tomohito Sugino." He called his tearful student who was the only one showing a sad smile on his face.

"Here." He said with a nod to his Sensei's words.

3-E Seat #13: Tomohito Sugino

(Surely you know better than anyone the value of life...)

"Kotaro Takebayashi." He called, gaining a "Here." from his student who's glasses concealed his tears as well as was one of the only one's to be sweating at how uncomfortable he is at this moment and just pushed his glasses up with two stray tears falling down from behind them.

3-E Seat #14: Kotaro Takebayashi

"Ryunosuke Chiba." He called the next student who answers with a nod and a "Here." all the while his haired concealed his eyes but his sweat is seen on the side of his face.

(...because you've studied...)

"Ryōma Terasaka." He called his next student who instead of saying "Here." said "Yo." in respondence to Koro's words.

3-E Seat #16: Ryōma Terasaka

(...fretted...)

"Rio Nakamura." He called the only girl who had a smile and no tears in sight yet all of that being forced.

"Yep." She said to her teacher, holding up her facade.

3-E Seat #17: Rio Nakamura

(...and really thought this through.)

"Kirara Hazama." He called his passive expression student who with a nod answers with a "Here." to her teachers words.

3-E Seat #18: Kirara Hazama

"Rinka Hayami." He called the next student who had a passive look in her face and with a nod said "Here." to her teachers words.

3-E Seat #19: Rinka Hayami

(You are what gave my life value.)

"Sumire Hara." He called the next girl who nods with her eyes closing.

"Here." She answered just before tears were appearing at the edges of her eyes.

3-E Seat #20: Sumire Hara

(As I fostered you all...)

"Yuzuki Fuwa." He called the next girl who without a moment later answered with w "Here!" with her eyes being shown to be holding back tears.

3-E Seat #21: Yuzuki Fuwa

(...you fostered me.)

"Hiroto Maehara." He called his next student who had a sad yet happy look on his face with the only sound leaving his mouth was a "Mmm." being his own version of the word "Here." that Koro accepted.

3-E Seat #22: Hiroto Maehara

"Koki Mimura." He called the next tearful student of his who wipes his nose.

"Here." He called, trying hard to hold back the sadness he was currently feeling.

3-E Seat #23: Koki Mimura

(So please...)

"Takuya Muramatsu." He called his next tearful student who just looks down while saying "Yeah." in response to his Sensei's words.

3-E Seat #24: Takuya Muramatsu

(...here, now...)

"Toka Yada." He said to the girl who's having the hardest time hiding back the large amount of t are welling up in both of her eyes and could only shout "Here!".

3-E Seat #25: Toka Yada

(...reap me with your finest bloodlust.)

"Taisei Yoshida." He called his next tearful student who answers with a loud "Here!" while gritting his teeth.

3-E Seat #26: Taisei Yoshida

(If I could help nurture these 30 souls as they move into the future...)

"Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery... Ritsu." He called the tearful girl's name who could only nod, being glad that Naruto was able to make sure she could feel such emotions.

"Here." She said, glad she feels these overwhelming emotions.

3-E Seat #27: Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery, Ritsu

(... I would be so happy, I could die.)

"Itona Yukimura Uzumaki Namikaze..." He called the name of Naruto's future successor.

"Here." He said silently with a nod.

3-E Seat #28: Itona Yukimura Uzumaki Namikaze

"Gakushū Asano..." Hearing his name being called, the student just blinks in surprise from hearing the but then looks down sadly.

"Here..." Gakushū said to his teachers words while approaching Koro and placing a hand on one of his Tentacles before gripping it tightly.

3-E Seat #29: Gakushū Asano

"Kaname Sunred." He called his former students name who's eyes just widens before looking down.

"Hear..." He said to his former teachers words, even now he's still learning from him.

3-E Seat #30 Kaname Sunred

"It was a really...really fun year..." Koro said with the feeling his work has finally been completed. After all these years that hole in his chest had finally been filled.

"I'm so happy...to be killed by you all." Koro told them all before looking at Nagisa's red eyes.

"From one traveler to another...a yell for all of life!" Koro thought as he watched his son raise his blade. While this was happening it could be seen Nagisa had already started to break down with his emotions now becoming visible.

"This is it. I have to kill my own dad...or teacher." Nagisa thought and could only grit his teeth while his emotions and bloodlust started going out of his control, tears falling from his eyes along with sweat.

"RAAAAWWWWWWRRRR!" Nagisa screamed with his blade ruses but in an instant it was stopped by a single tentacle touching Nagisa's neck, calming him down almost immediately. When he looked down he was making eye contact with his father.

"Don't kill me falling like that and most of all...kill me with yours eyes...I want the last thing I see to be your eyes because they shine far brighter then the red ones. So calm yourself and smile..." He told his son who's eyes reverted back to his light-blue ones yet tears appears at the edge of his eyes with all the times appearing through his head of the two including the day he found out he was his father, ending with the two hugging, having a father and son moment. Tears could only fall from Nagisa's eyes at what was happening. In the end Nagisa raised his head before looking down at his father with an innocent smile on his face regarded if he was crying.

"Goodbye, Koro Sensei." Nagisa said to the man who showed him the way.

"Just call me Dad." He told his son who swallows the lump in his throat.

"Goodbye, Dad." Nagisa said to his father who couldn't be any happier.

"Yes...goodbye my most beloved Son, and everyone." He said his final words with Nagisa's blade holding everyone's emotions slowly closing in on the center of his tie. With one quick thrust the blade pierced the tie and his own heart giving off a blinding glowing until it stops with balls of light coming out from Koro Sensei's heart. Seeing this, Koro felt even more complete as his entire body glowing bright yellow, soon enough his entire body began turning into balls of light as they head she the sky appearing as a beam of light that was truly a beautiful thing to behold and with each ball that left, the moment it hit the students skin they saw a piece of Koro's memories of the times he spent with then and the emotions he felt while with them. As the final light left Koro Sensei's tie, Nagisa had begun to cry while on top of his father's now empty clothing that was left behind. Nagisa could only scream and cry along with everyone rise including Kaname who was punching the ground in anger. Naruto was on both his knees shedding tears at Koro's death along with Gakushū who lost a man that he could never beat or ever face again. Karasuma was having a lot of trouble with co trolling his sadness unlike Irina and Konan who were hugging Naruto who soon enough held his son tightly in his arms after he had came over to him. As Nagisa cried his tears began mixing the blood that fell from his eyes.

R.I.P KORO SENSEI... R.I.P.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEXT TIME, EPILOGUE CHAPTER; THE STORY OF ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	50. Chapter 50: Final Chapter

Hello everyone, I hope you like this final chapter.

Chapter 50: Final Chapter of Assassination Classroom Assistant

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THAT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nagisa had just woken up in Class-E from seeing the bright light shining on his face. When they went back to see if there was done trace of Koro Sensei left, there were diplomas for each student and a yearbook as well as a book for each student that was "Koro Sensei's Rules to Live By". While this was happening, Naruto sat in his office, where he found all his books were on his desk yet he did not know who brought them here since a few days ago he lost all of them. When Naruto approached his desk he found a letter and picked it up before opening it.

[I found these books in my barrier the day before my Assassination, I looked them over and made a few adjustments so that you could see through my eyes but it's your decision whether or not to show the world who I truly was but I doubt they would but believe it but if they do, CAN YOU MAKE ME A STATUE!]

When Naruto read the last part a sad smile appeared on his face after reading it.

"I'm guessing Sasuke had something to do with this as another way to make up for his mistakes..." Naruto thought to himself before noticing there was a picture and when he picked it up hai eyes widen all the way before his eyes widen with years appearing in them. What he saw was a drawing/painting that looked exactly like a picture showing Naruto and Aguri having there wedding with a normal looking Koro Sensei who stood next to Hiromi and his son Nagisa while Itona stood between Naruto and Aguri.

~~~~~~~~~~~ONE HOUR AND THIRTY MINUTES LATER IN CLASS-E~~~~~~~~~

Currently Naruto, Irina, Konan were in the room on the sideline with Karasuma standing at Koro Sensei's desk while speaking to them.

"The target is gone and the earth is saved. Thanks for all your hard work this past year. I imagine there are some things you'll find hard to swallow. You'll have all eye on you for a while, I'm afraid, and I'm sure they'll be asking to keep mum ok confidential matters. I'll do my utmost to r

Protect you, of course, but allow me to apologize in advance." Karasuma said before giving them a bow, confusing them until they heard Hiroto speak out loud.

"Mr. Karasuma, it's fine. We'll do our best to get this settled peacefully, too." He told there teacher followed by Okano speaking to him.

"We don't want to complicate things for you." She told him while Megu stood up before she too spoke.

"In return, we do have one request." She said, surprising the teachers of he class.

"Please let us attend Kunugigaoka's graduation ceremony today. Our days spent battling with the main campus are yet another precious memory we made with Koro Sensei." Hearing Megu say that, Gakushū couldn't Henley but smile along with the teachers.

"Sure, I'll arrange it. After all, that's why I'm here." Karasuma said to them before Yūma stood up proudly.

"All students, stand up!" He said with all of them doing so and much to there surprise they all do a bow.

"Mr. Karasuma, Naruto Sensei, Professor Bitch, and Ms. Konan; you taught us so much. Thank you!" Yūma shouted followed by everyone else saying "Thank you!" to them. They could only smile at seeing this and how well there adjusting though there is no about still sadness lingering in the air. Seeing this, Naruto couldn't help but smile at seeing them all like this before looking at the window to see Kaname who was in a wheel chair, staring at the school all the while wearing a face mask that looked like his old face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE GRADUATION CEREMONY~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto stood there with the others while they watched the students one by one going up on stage. While watching he could only smile when his son went first the Itona. By the time they were finished, Naruto stood next to his son talking to Gakuhō.

"You're retiring, but your so young?!" Came the words of a surprised Naruto who was staring at the smiling Gakuhō who merely just shakes his head.

"Not retiring but trying a different course out...so that's why, I want you to run things for me in my place." When Naruto heard that, his eyes were now widen but that was cut short when he heard yell and the two looked to see a large crowd of reporters having arrived in Ernest with Tadaomi being the only one to hold them back along with other teachers.

"Tell us about the monster!" When Naruto heard that his eyes immediately narrowed before marching straight towards the reporter.

"Did you reall-" the man couldn't finish when he was punched square in the face by Naruto, shocking the crowd. While this was happening the students and parents turn towards what was happening to see Naruto standing before the shocked crowd.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" The reporter shouted but froze when he saw Naruto glaring down at him before looking up at the crowd.

"I'll say this once and only once, the monster you keep speaking of was no monster and hell he wasn't even the one to blow up the moon." When Naruto said that, Tadaomi's eyes widen.

"Naruto? Why-" he was cut off by the two hearing a very familiar voice.

"Don't try and scree yourself over Naruto since it wasn't your fault in the least." Hearing that, the two turn to find Sasuke Uchiha standing behind them.

"Brother..." Came the words of a wide eyes Hiromi who stood next to a autopsied Nagisa. Hearing his sister call his name caused sadness to appear on his face before taking a step forward so he could pass the two and stand in front of the crowd.

"What he said is true..." He told them reporters who began asking him many questions all the while Naruto could only stare at the man in shock.

"What is your connection to the monster?!" One shouted which Sasuke answers.

"For one he was never like that, he was human before being transformed. The reason why I say this is because I was the one in head of the research and development of the man called "Koro"... I will tell you all but all I ask is you follow me and leave the students alone." He told them all and with that he left with the reporters all the while knowing full well he will be getting in a mot of trouble for the information he was about to reveal. While this was happening, Hiromi could only watch with wide eyes at seeing her older brother saving up he children of Class-E from the press.

"Karasuma...how much trouble would he get in after being caught?" Hearing that, Karasuma just looks down.

"most likely the death sentence or life imprisonment...but who knows if they will believe him or not." The military soldier told Naruto who just stares at the entrance sadly. While this was happening, Gakushū felt someone slap his back, causing him to turn around fast to find Natsuhiko Koyama, Tomoya Seo, Teppei Araki, and Ren Sakakibara standing behind him.

"So wanna tell us what in gods name you've gone through at the E Class?" Tomoya questions Gakushū who merely looks at the back of Naruto's head.

"You could say a lot but I'm glad I came to Class E..." He told his surprised friends.

"Yup!" Hearing that, Gakushū began sweating when Ritsu was now behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hi, I'm Ritsu!" She said gaining blushes from all the guys which Gakushū merely sweat drops but his attention was drawn over to Karma.

"Hey Karma..." Hearing that, the student stops and turns towards Gakushū who continued to speak after getting his attention.

"Seems you're the only one staying on. Once all this blows over, let's have a chat so you can tell me everything you guys went through with Koro Sensei." He told his rival who just smiles.

"Sure, I don't mind. But with your hard head, you might struggle to understand it all." He told Gakushū before walking away which he just smiles. By the time everything was over, Nagisa and Itona sat side by side on the bus. Nagisa had tears coming down from his eyes while Itona was looking out the window until he started speaking.

"You know, I've decided on what I want to do with my life..." When he heard that, Nagisa turns his head to face Itona who just looks at him.

"I'll go wherever you go, acting as my father did. I'll be your assistant." When Nagisa heard that, his eyes could only widen before a sad smile appears on his face.

"Sure...it'll be good to work with you." He told Itona who just shows Nagisa a smile.

That day many things happened, one including Sasuke just before being arrested disappeared but not before giving one reporter a flash drive involving all the information about exactly what had happened to the moon and how Koro Sensei came to be who was but a mere experiment. The public were not pleased in the very bit when they found out about this including that fact the man they believed to be a monster was video taped protecting the students by Sasuke during the fight using the armor that had transferred all the data to his computer that was then placed on the flash drive. Many government officials got into a lot of trouble for what was happening not to mention that year a book was released by Naruto caller "Assassination Classroom" which somehow got the support of the prime minister to release the true story of exactly who Koro Sensei was involving the book Naruto made with help from Koro Sensei showing just who he exactly was. When the first volume came out many began bad mouthing it saying that none of it was true until thousands of thousands of pictures of Koro Sensei and his class along with many other video's having been taken with the class were released to the Internet. When this happened, the government of Japan got in trouble with the world leader's but with a little threatening and brainwashing they allowed the book to be published, being the most read book of all time. In just one year all of it finally calmed down with most of the world no longer seeing Koro as the monster yet others still didn't believe it. Naruto made a statue where Class-E stood that showed none other then Koro Sensei who stood with his tentacle on top of Nagisa's head. Not only that by by sine more he the moon began to crumble, slowly but surely end up as a smaller sphere than before. The explosion had also brought it closer to Earth, with some time the size, shape, gravity and orbit would start to look like it once did before the destruction happened. The crescent moon had also become the symbol of Koro Sensei and in turn had become the new academy symbol.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EPILOGUE: SEVEN YEARS LATER AT CLASS-E~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now what should we learn today?!" Came the words of none other then Kaname who stood in front of his class wearing a suit that had a tie showing a crescent moon along with wearing a helmet that was red with a yellow sun logo on the forehead, and a green visor. In front of him was his entries class of first years who were sweat dropping at the fact there teacher wore a helmet this time after they once tried to take of his mask.

"Ummmmm, Sunred Sensei when will you tell us why you conceal your face?" Came true question of Tenten who was one of his students.

"W-What, is there something wrong with it?!" Sunred shouted while pointing at his helmet, overreacting to the question like one teacher.

No I mean, why do you wear that?" Hearing that, Sunred just scratches the back of his head.

"Well-" he was cut off by hearing someone speak.

"Ever seen Star Wars, he's like Darth Vader." When they heard that, the girls immediately had dreamy looks on there faces when they saw Joseph entering, also having a crescent moon his his tie.

"DAMMIT JOSEPH, YOU'RE TAKING MY STUDENTS ATTENTION YET AGAIN!" he shouted at Joseph who just raises an eyebrow.

"Really? Not my fault that I'm handsome and your like the Grim Reaper-" he stopped there just after being shot in the face by a paintball, curtesy of Sunred Sensei who began sweating at the fact he shot him in the forehead.

"Do you really want to die?" Joseph asked now pissed off while taking out a shotgun with plastic balls in them, causing Sunred to sweat before he immediately grabs one of his students, Kiba Inuzuka out of his seat, using him as a shield.

"PROTECT ME!" He shouted which Kiba just turns to him.

"I'M NOT A HUMAN SHIELD!" Kiba shouted at Sunred who was using is own student as a shield.

"Will you two cut it out." Hearing that, they turn to find Craig at the doorway, peaking into the room while fixing his glasses. Seeing gun the two began sweating before standing up straight.

"S-Sorry!" They shouted with a bow, seeing this the students just thought of Craig as scary once again at seeing him stop the two teachers from fighting.

WHERE NARUTO IS

"Mommy, when will uncle Itona be here?" Came the words of a platinum blonde child with two whisker like markings on his cheeks while having ocean-blue eyes. The child was looking up at Irina who was making lunch which she just looks down at her sun who held a yellow Koro plushie in his right hand while in his left held his sisters hand who was looking up at them, having Konan's face but Naruto's hair but not his eyes or whisker markings.

"He'll be here later today Koro." She said to her son who was named after Koro Sensei.

"Ok, come on Aguri." He said to his sister who just follows after him from being pulled along.

"Seems your busy." Hearing that, she turns around seeing Konan having just walked into the building wearing a suit, having just left the Ministry of Defense so she could head home.

"Why do I have to watch the kids?!" Irina complained which Konan just raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry but someone has too." She told Irina who glares at the smiling Konan.

"Bitch." She said, gaining a twitch from Konan which they were now glaring at each other.

"Now, now, no need to get angry I." Hearing that, the two turn to find Naruto holding both his son and daughter in his arms while wearing a suit with his hair now being much shorter.

"Now, Itona will be stoping by later with his wife Hotaru, as well as Nagisa and Kaede." He told then with a smile of his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Naruto had to leave me in charge of this school while he went home, dammit brother." Gakushū said while wearing a suit since he's filling in for Naruto for today while sitting at his desk he saw his phone turn on which he picks it up to find Ritsu on it wearing a pink dress and having longer hair.

"Missed me?" Hearing that, Gakushū just smiles at seeing her.

"So, how's it's been Ritsu? Tell me your story." He asked the girl who just smiles in joy.

"Ok, Gakushū-sama!" When he heard that, he starts blushing but then blinks in surprise.

"On second thought I think I can get someone to fill in for me while I go see how the others are doing." Gakushū said while looking out the school window to see another statue showing Koro Sensei shaking hands with Gakuhō. Gakushū could only smile at seeing this.

~~~~~~~~DURING THAT TIME AT GOKURAKU MUNICIPAL HIGH SCHOOL~~~~~~~

"If only my fantasy we're true..." Nagisa thought in sadness while he's and Itona were surrounded by the talker students though Itona was taller then Nagisa.

"Huh? Trainee's?" One guy said having already facial hair.

"You're shot to' me!"

"Hey, that's a girl!"

"Let's pull down her pants and see!"

"C'mon, you're in Junior High, AINT'CHA?"

Nagisa could only shed anime tears in sadness whine Itona didn't really give a shit unlike Nagisa who did as well as since he did grown only a little. While this was happening, the leader of the class approached the two of them just as the bell rung.

"Th-The bell's rung, so take your seats, class." Nagisa told them all but was stopped when the head of this class grabs Nagisa by his shirt and pulls him close to his face.

"You don't get to boss us around. We'll kill you." When he said that, Nagisa showed an innocent smile confusing all of them. In that instance he dropped he book and merely claps in front of the guys face while whispering the words, "Thunder God's Clap" causing the student to freeze completely while Nagisa got behind him so he could press his middle finger against the students neck who was now afraid. Seeing this, the class was starting to freak out at what just happened unlike Itona who just smiles at seeing Nagisa put the student in a chair.

"I do hope you can kill me; before graduation, that is." Hearing Nagisa say that, they were all confused while Nagisa goes to pick up his book that was the "Roll Book" of Gokuraku High School, Class 3-5. Nagisa just approached his desk with an image of Koro Sensei being seen next to Nagisa while next to Itona was an image of a smiling Naruto. By the time Nagisa placed his book on his desk the class's attention was completely focused on him.

"Take your seats, and let's begin." Nagisa said with a joyful expression on his face while Itona could only nod in agreement.

...THE END...

ITS FINALLY OVER... THE STORY I'VE BEEN WORKING ON FOR QUITE A LONG TIME HAS FINALLY COME TO AN END SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS ENTIRE FANFIC.


End file.
